Two is Better Than One
by Manuelly
Summary: "Por que talvez Jacob esteja certo; talvez dois seja melhor do que um" antiga A Historia de Leah clearwater. primeira fic, dêem um desconto
1. Apreciando o momento

**Bem, essa é verdadeiramente a minha primeira fic, eu sou nova por aqui e espero que pelo menos um alma viva leia esa fic... Obrigada.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Hoje é um dia, normal, aqui em lá push. Nublado, sem sol, um dia normal como quando Sam me deixou... Um ano se passou desde que a amante de sugadores de sangue se casou e deu a luz a um monstro, um ano desde que Jacob virou meu Alfa, um ano desde que Emily e Sam se casaram e desde que todos já tiveram suas impressões, até mesmo Seth, e um ano desde que Jacob Black teve sua impressão...

Realmente, alguém lá em cima não gosta de mim. Mais quem gosta? Minha mãe? Talvez, mais com certeza, o bando não...

É inevitável, todos, mesmo no fundo, tentando esconder seus pensamentos, até mesmo Sam, tem pena de mim, esse foi um jeito muito pratico que eu encontrei de desfazer este sentimento na mente de todos; pisar no calo de todos, magoar, é melhor do que ficar como uma coitada sob os olhos de todos, melhor que se lamentar...

Eu não sou mais a Leah que era antes do meu pai morrer, eu não tenho mais o meu lado humano. Quando estou na forma de humana, eu me sinto selvagem, sinto vontade de matar tudo o que encontrar pela frente, de me sentir forte. Mais quando eu estou na forma de loba, eu me sinto humana, a mesma sensação de quando Sam me deixou e por onde eu andava todos me olhavam com pena nos olhos... Sinto-me fraca, como uma covarde, com medo...

Nada mais é igual à antes, nem eu consigo ordenar meus pensamentos. Sinto-me um peixe fora da água, mais aqui é diferente, sozinha na floresta me sinto normal, sem ninguém na minha cabeça, como uma humana, sem medo, sem dor e sem remorso...

''Então aqui esta você!''

''Não enche Black'' ninguém merece um Jacob chato implicando comigo até na única hora que não tem ninguém na minha cabeça...

"Sua mãe esta te procurando, ela quer que você escolha o seu vestido para o casamento dela"

"Eu não vou, diga para ela escolher um que ela goste para mim... Afinal, por quê? Ela vai fazer questão de escolher um que ela queira..."

"Tem razão..." disse ele entre um sorriso... Passou-se um longo tempo ate que ele falou. "O que você faz aqui sozinha Leah?"

"O que você acha que eu to fazendo aqui sozinha?"

"Acho que você esta tentando ordenar seus pensamentos..."

"Em partes. Mais você esta me atrapalhando..."

"Em que você esta pensando?"

"Naquela merda de Impressão. Sabe, se essa coisa não existisse talvez eu ainda estivesse com o Sam, talvez eu não fosse uma garota lobisomem, e pudesse ter filhos..."

"Eu fiquei sabendo que a Emily pode estar grávida."

"Que bom para eles... Mais por que você ta aqui? Hoje é sábado, você devia estar com aquela monstrinha..."

"Não a chame assim, ela não é um monstro, ela só é metade vampira, metade humana. E eu não estou com ela porque hoje nos vamos fazer a ronda lembra? Logo vai escurecer. Então eu já estou pronto..."

"Legal, hoje ainda tem ronda... Eu vou para casa para me vestir. Depois te encontro."

Disse isso me pondo de pé, se tinha uma coisa que eu não merecia era escutar a noite toda os pensamentos do meu Alfa, e para piorar, sobre a Monstrinha.

Cheguei em casa e fui correndo para o meu quarto, teria quem ser rápida, coloquei uma calça e uma blusa normal, afinal, eu passaria a maior parte da noite como loba, não é algo que eu goste, mais o que eu posso fazer? Ignorar? Sabe o que é pior? Saber dos pensamentos deles, sobre mim, sobre seus amores, suas impressões, saber que eles possuem alguém para lutar e eu estou sozinha...

"Leah, vamos, você vai passar a noite toda como uma loba, da para você apurar um pouco?"

Se tem uma coisa que eu adoro é implicar com o Jacob, pois sempre acabamos brigando, cheios de marcas, e todo aquele sentimento de pena é substituído pela raiva, mais hoje, por incrível que pareça, eu não estou com vontade de lutar; hoje, para falar a verdade, eu estou com vontade de chorar... Sai do quarto, sem me importar, desci as escadas e vi Jacob deitado no meu sofá com meu irmão e sua adorada impressão, a guriazinha até era bonita, comparada comigo ela é linda, cabelos dourados, a pele da cor da minha, olhos azuis, muito tímida, mais simpática... E eu? Sem comentários.

Não falei uma palavra, sai de casa e vi que Jacob me seguia, continuei caminhando até a clareira onde sempre nos encontramos. Acho que ele percebeu que eu não estava a fim de brigar, então, ouvi a pergunta que achei que jamais ouviria de Jacob Black.

"Você está bem Leah?"

Eu havia me sentado no chão, perto de uma arvore e achei melhor esconder a verdade, tentando soar como se estivesse indiferente, mais não enganei nem a mim mesma.

"Sim."

"E pretende enganar quem? Leah, você esta muito diferente ultimamente, há uma semana atrás nos já estaríamos nos matando se tivéssemos a mesma conversa... Vai falar para mim?"

"Dificilmente; eu estou bem, só um pouco cansada e desiludida."

"Leah, eu sei que é difícil para você ver que Emily e Sam estão tão felizes, quando poderia ser você que estaria ao lado de..." Eu o interrompi.

"É por isso que eu estou mal, é porque todos têm pena de mim, eu não preciso da pena deles e nem da sua pena, eu estou bem, não tem porque se preocupar, simplesmente."

"Você não engana ninguém, todo mundo vê que você não esta feliz e que tem raiva de Sam e Emily, você pode confiar em mim Leah, sei que eu nunca fui seu melhor amigo, mais, eu sou seu Alfa, você deve confiar em minha palavra..."

"Sim, eu tenho raiva de Sam e Emily, porque ela era minha melhor amiga, a irmã que eu não tive, eu contei tudo a ela, sobre mim e Sam, tudo, e ela me apunhalou pelas costas; eu nunca vou perdoar ela, e nem ele, na noite em que ele terminou comigo, ele não foi carinhoso, foi frio, ele queria isso, ele disse coisas terríveis, não consigo olhar para ele sem me sentir traída..."

Eu não percebi, mais estava de pé, as lagrimas teimando em sair, mais eu era forte, não deixaria, voltei a me sentar e só assim derramei-as, Jacob se sentou ao meu lado e disse:

"Eu entendo, mais porque você ficou assim? Machucando os outros?"

"Você diz uma cobra, que quanto mais fala, mais veneno espalha? Simples, porque é mais fácil cutucar a ferida dos outros do que a própria, eu não quero ser assim, mais é o único jeito, senão, todos vão achar que eu ainda sofro com a perda do Sam... Você entende agora? Quando eu olho para a garota que o Seth teve a impressão, eu me vejo há anos atrás, se Sam tivesse confiado em mim, e me contado, eu poderia ter outra vida..."

"Leah, eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa certa para dar conselho de moral, mais você devia perdoar Sam e Emily, eles se amam, talvez seja isso que te faz ter uma vida infeliz... É só um conselho..."

"Você perdoaria o sugador de sangue pelo que ele fez? Ele tirou a sua adorada amante de sugadores de sangue de você..."

"Eu perdoei ele, era o que Bella queria, eu confesso, nunca vou me sentir a alma mais feliz do universo, mais é o certo, procuro não sentir remorso, mais às vezes é inevitável..."

"Talvez eu perdoe o Sam, mais Emily, dificilmente."

"Leah, você já pensou que Emily também sofreu? Ela esta marcada, pela dor e pelo medo, Sam se descontrolou só uma vez, e veja o que aconteceu com a pobre Emily."

"Não que eu deseje o mal para ela, mais foi bem feito, por ela ter me apunhalado, por não ter me dito que ela também gostava do Sam."

"Viu, ela já sofreu o bastante, ela esta marcada, quanta dor ela não sentiu? Ela sofre com a sua ausência, ela vai pedir para você ser madrinha do filho dela. Eu não estou te obrigando a nada, só acho que seria melhor, lembra quando seu pai disse: _Uma boa ação e uma recompensa? _Talvez você tenha a sua impressão."

"Ok, acho que ela já teve seu castigo. Mais agora é sua vez, me diga como é ter uma impressão com um vampiro?"

"Eu não sei se é isso que eu quero, eu adoro essa criança, mais não a amo mais, talvez a impressão não seja exatamente apenas sobre o amor verdadeiro, talvez seja sobre outra coisa, você vê Quil? Ele ama a sua pequena Claire, cuida mais dessa criança do que seus pais, mais eu não, ela é tão frágil, acho que o meu verdadeiro amor, não é ela."

"O que te faz achar isso?"

"Eu acho que o meu tipo de garota é mais forte, que não é necessário ficar cuidando, eu tive outra impressão, mais forte, mais selvagem, que esta me dominando... Não tenho mais consciência do que eu faço."

"Maravilha, você esta esbanjando impressões, e eu não tive nem uma... O mundo não é justo, eu não vou mais perdoar a Emily."

Ele não falou mais nada, apenas me deu um leve e glorioso selinho, tímido, sem pedir permissão, ele foi aprofundando o beijo, eu deixei, ele segurou minha cintura, como que para não me perder, eu alisei seus agora curtos, cabelos; o beijo foi glorioso, ele precisava disso tanto quando eu, o beijo foi cheio de necessidade, de selvageria, de desejo...

"Jacob........"

"Você pode, por favor, ficar quieta e apreciar o momento? Eu sei que você gostou, eu também, então sem nem um piu."

Eu obedeci, ele me abraçou forte, junto ao seu peito, ele sempre fora mais quente do que eu, mais alto, maior e mais forte, eu me senti, segura e amada, uma sensação muito boa, que eu não sentia há muitos anos...

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Se alguem leu completamente essa fic, eu espro uma review; não é tao dificil, faça uma autora baka feliz...**


	2. Reconciliação

Obrigada a quem esta acompanhando minha fic, eu fico muito feliz, então ai esta o cap. 2!

_Cantinho das Reviews:_

**Mari P.B'b**

Valeu miga, podes crer q se vcs continuarem mandando reviews eu vou escrever muitas outras fics. Brigadão mesmo, e continue lendo please...

**Stela Alencar**

Q bom q vc gostou; fico muito feliz. E concordo com vc, a Stephenie podia ter explorado mais a Leah, garanto q ela daria mais emoção a saga. Mais muito obrigada, é muito importante saber q rem gente q le minhas fics...

**esse capítulo é dedicado á:** Mari P.B'b & Stela Alencar.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Depois deste episodio na floresta, eu simplesmente não consigo tirar Jacob Black da minha cabeça, nada de mais aconteceu, não me encontrei com mais ninguém do bando a não ser meu irmão, hoje é quinta-feira, dia de o meu irmão fazer a patrulha com o Quil, amanhã é feriado, e minha mãe foi passar a noite com seu amado noivo, o pai da amante de sugador de sangue... Mais conhecido como Charlie...

Ninguém em casa a não ser eu, maravilha, a campainha ta tocando, melhor eu correr, pode ser alguém importante, eu corri, e adivinha quem é? Exatamente a pessoa que eu adoraria tirar da minha cabeça. Jacob Black...

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?"

"Como você é educada. Eu vim te fazer companhia. E eu também preciso falar com você, posso entrar?"

"Tenho escolha?"

"Não."

Dizendo isso ele foi entrando, a casa estava fechada, era de noite e eu estava mesmo indo dormir, ele não se sentou, apenas entrou e parou perto da escada, eu estava bem atrás dele, ele se virou e me prensou contra a parede, depositando em meus lábios um beijo, o beijo que eu tanto esperei que matasse a minha sede, sede de amor, sem esperar, eu aprofundei o beijo, subimos as escadas, e ele pediu:

"Você quer mesmo isso?"

Eu o beijei, sabia que isso era o suficiente para responder a pergunta dele...

E assim foi a minha primeira noite com Jacob Black, não posso falar que foi como as noites que passei com Sam, não foi carinhoso, como eu era, foi como eu sou agora, foi desejo, não paixão, foi necessidade, eu vendo ele como Sam e ele me vendo como Bella...

Eu sabia que isso iria me magoar, sabia mais eu desejava isso com todas as minhas forças, era como se isso me motivasse a viver, eu sempre fui e sempre serei cabeça dura, sempre tropeço na mesma pedra, é mais fácil a pedra se gastar de tanto eu tropeçar nela do que eu simplesmente desviar ela.

Novamente eu estava me enganando, eu sabia que o que eu sentia pelo Jacob era mais que desejo, não tão forte quanto o que eu sentia pelo Sam, mais era amor, um amor que jamais seria correspondido, um amor que jamais aconteceria.

Hoje é domingo, e eu ainda não esqueci a noite de quinta, quando acordei, Jacob já havia ido embora, e logo Seth chegou, eu passei grande parte do feriadão cozinhando, até que Seth perguntou:

"Leah, você ta estranha, quase não fala, e ta com um cheiro muito familiar, mais que não é o seu, o que aconteceu?"

"Você sabe que cheiro é?"

"Não, mais é familiar..."

Eu então decidi dar uma volta, fui ate a praia, era inverno e estava frio, pois todos estavam com roupas quentes, e para piorar, sabe quem eu encontrei? A pessoa que eu mais tenho raiva na face da terra... Emily.

"Leah, oi!"

"Oi..."

Falei sem muito entusiasmo, como ela ainda tem coragem de falar comigo? Fala sério, ela roubou a minha felicidade, e ela é minha prima...

"Tudo bem? Você parece tão triste, e ta aqui sozinha..."

"Há, você acha que eu to triste? Porque será?"

"Leah, eu sei que você amava o Sam, mais a impressão falou mais alto..."

"Mais alto? Pelo jeito até mais alto do que a nossa amizade né Emily, mais alto do tanto que eu confiava em você. Você não se importou comigo, apenas com você e sua _felicidade eterna_."

"Porque você não aceita? O namoro de vocês não estava bem, Leah, eu sinto a sua falta, nos éramos amigas, como você disse. Desculpa se nos te fizemos sofrer, você vai encontrar alguém. Você só tem que mudar seu jeito, talvez se para de... sei lá, falar coisas que os outros não querem ouvir... Você podia fazer uma visita, você, Sue e Seth..."

"Talvez..."

"Eu queria a ajuda de você e da sua mãe, para escolher algumas coisas... Sabe eu to grávida..."

"Legal, primeiro você rouba meu namorado, depois eu viro aquilo que fez com que eu o Sam escondesse algo de mim, a única garota lobisomem, ai descubro que não posso ter filhos e ai eu vejo que mesmo que o Sam tivesse confiado em mim, eu jamais poderia dar um filho para ele. Na verdade para ninguém. Ai vem você, como uma santa do pau oco, esfregando isso na minha cara. O que você quer Emily? Vingar todas as maldades que eu fiz?"

"Leah. Eu tive culpa da sua infelicidade, eu sei, mais eu peço perdão, Leah, eu to tão feliz, queria tanto que você também ficasse feliz por mim..."

Eu pensei melhor no que Jacob me disse, talvez ter Emily de volta me fizesse bem, talvez eu encontrasse quem eu quero...

"Emily, eu te perdôo, mais você e todos os outros vão ter que parar de sentir pena de mim, droga, eu não vou morrer, eu não amo mais o seu adorado Sam..."

Ela fez uma coisa que eu sinceramente não esperava, ela me abraçou, sim! Apesar de tudo, me senti bem em perdoar Emily, e ela também gostou da minha atitude, me senti mais leve, mais se ela continuar assim acho que vou brigar de novo com ela só para ela me soltar...

"Obrigada prima..."

"De nada, agora me solta..."

Assim, a semana passou e hoje, sábado de tarde, eu minha mãe e Emily, estamos em Seattle, comprando as coisas para o bebe da Emily.

As coisas estão bem chatas para mim, afinal, eu gostava de ser feminina, mais fala sério, eu ando com um bando de garotos, sou a única mulher do bando, para que me produzir? E eu passo a maior parte do tempo em forma de loba...

Ta quase na hora de ir para casa, e finalmente a Emily escolheu entre o berço marfim e o mogno...

As compras já foram feitas, e eu arranjei um emprego, não é grande coisa, mais para eu poder sair e me distrair, é aqui perto, tipo uma lanchonete, a dona é amiga da minha mãe, Alex, ela é legal, eu vou quase todos os dias lá, o meu turno é noturno, já faz uma semana, eu nunca mais vi Jacob Black, mais eu não o tiro da minha cabeça. É como um CD, eu quero lembrar dele, mais eu não consigo apagar... É necessidade, ele parece que é parte da minha rotina...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Está ai o segundo cap. Se vcs deixarem Reviews o mais tardar amanhã eu atualizo... Bjs.


	3. eu não tenho consigo negar a verdade

Oi pessoal! Em primeiro lugar gostaria de disser que estou muitíssimo feliz por ter gente acompanhando minha fic... Obrigada e continuem...

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Ursinha Claire**

Que bom que vc ta gostando, é muito importante para mim... Claro que dedico, mil bjs e continue comentando... Please...

**Ingrid F.**

Valeu Ingrid, valeu mesmo. Espero ñ estragar essa fic como fic com uma outra. Bjs...

**Mari P.B'b**

Vai ter bastante drama, mais só em algumas partes, pq a fic já ta quase pronta. Mesmo assim, I'm sorry. E sim, se houverem bastante Reviews eu atualizo tdo dia com um novo cap. Bjs e até.

**dedicado há: Ursinha Claire Ingrid F. Mari P.B'b**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Hoje é sexta, eu preciso ver Jacob Black, eu PRECISO! Eu vou enlouquecer; minha mãe não esta em casa, apenas eu e Seth, droga, bem hoje eu tinha que ter folga? Sem evitar sai de casa, deixei meus pés me guiarem até o lugar que eu podia pensar em paz, se vou enlouquecer, que seja na floresta para ser devorada por ursos e não ser internada em uma clínica psiquiátrica.

Chegando a clareira, deixei meus pés cederem, cai de joelhos e chorei, pensei que não tinha mais lágrimas, mais me enganei, para elas secarem totalmente, seria necessária a morte, pensando bem, a morte pode ser boa, principalmente agora... Leah acorda! Quando Sam te deixou e tudo mais, você nunca pensou na morte, porque agora? Você ta bem... SIM!

"SIM"

Não evitei e gritei, afirmando a mim mesma.

"Sim o que?"

"JACOB!!!"

Dei um berro, era a única coisa que eu não esperava...

"Ta tudo bem?"

Pus-me de pé.

"Sim."

"Você ta ficando muito monossílaba."

"Desculpa, você me assustou, o que ta fazendo aqui?"

"Esperando você dar uma volta, sabia que não ia aquentar ficar em casa quando a namorada do seu irmão estava vindo."

Isso me irritou profundamente.

"Você acha que sabe tudo né? Pois eu nem sabia que o Seth ia receber visita, eu to aqui por outra coisa, e você ta me atrapalh..."

Não pude terminar, ele uniu nossos lábios, e tivemos a nossa segunda noite juntos, essa era mais urgente, ele precisava tanto de mim, quanto eu precisava dele, dessa vez, ele não era o Sam, e sim o Jacob, que eu queria; o meu Jake...

De novo, tudo se repetiu, ele me abandonou, antes de eu despertar, não o culpo por isso, é melhor para nos dois, sem constrangimento, mais eu ainda não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça, eu admito, eu **AMO **Jacob Black, amo com todas as minhas forças...

Sabe, pensando bem, eu sei que ele também me ama. Mais... Tanto eu quanto ele somos muito orgulhosos para isso, eu não tenho escolha, sei que vou me machucar, mais apesar de tudo, eu quero isso com cada fibra do meu ser, posso parecer indiferente em relação ao amor, mais eu sempre sonhei com um amor de contos de fadas, eu ainda sonho com isso.

Acho que ta na hora de voltar, ainda é noite, melhor eu voltar, pelo menos ninguém percebeu que eu cheguei...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Assim tudo continuou, varias noites se passaram e minha mãe atrasou o casamento, quanto a Jacob, sim, eu dormi com ele, mais vezes do que o planejado, eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça... Ele não apareceu nessa sexta, minha mãe ta arrumando as parnafernalhas do maldito casamento e Seth... Bom... Seth deve estar por ai, enchendo a paciência de um coitado qualquer com coisas que ele realmente não devia estar comentando...

Eu não agüento, eu preciso dele, de seu calor... Preciso, é uma necessidade, eu não posso controlar. Sem me importar em alguém descobrir, sai de casa, a casa dele não era muito longe, eu fui até lá. Sabia que ele estava na sua oficina, senti o cheiro dele, Billy estava em casa, mais eu apenas queria ver _ele_, sentir seu calor, seu abraço. Entrei e ele fez que não me viu, mais eu sabia que ele havia percebido minha presença, me sentei, em uma cadeira qualquer ai.

"O que você quer Leah?"

"Companhia." Falei sarcástica. "Você pode me ajudar Jacob Black?"

"Depende de que tipo de ajuda você esta necessitando..."

"Daquilo que você também necessita."

Nem mais uma palavra, apenas o doce sabor selvagem dos lábios dele, suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, ele também queria, eu sentia o nervosismo em seus movimentos, ele já estava sem camisa e eu também, quando escutamos algo inesperado...

"Jake, mano. Você esta ai?"

E agora? Se esconder não da mais, será que as conseqüências serão tão ruins quando eu penso?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Sim, cap. pequeno, mais o proximo vai ser maior; é q eu queria fazer um suspense... Entao é isso, continuem comentando q talvez hj d noite eu atualizo... Bjs.


	4. Como sempre, eu magoo as pessoas

Está ai o cap. 4, espero q gostem; muitíssimo obrigada e continuem acompanhando. Mil Bjs.

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Ursinha Claire**

Q bom q vc gostou! Brigada por sempre estar acompanhando. Há! Eu vo dedica o cap p/ as pessoas q deixarem Reviews ok, então ñ pare agora... Bjs...

**Mari P.B'b**

Cara, q vergonha, eu postei o primeiro cap grande e depois fui diminuindo... Mais q bom q vc ta gostando. E isso vai acontecer muito, esse suspense, acho legal sabe? E sim, eu adoro Naruto, a minha próxima fix vai ser d Naruto, pretendo fazer uma SasuXSaku. Não deixe d conferir. Bjs miguxinha...

**Loveblack Cullen**

Desculpa mais esse cap já ta pronto, e eu pensei q se alguém descobrisse daria mais emoção a trama, pq eu pretendo fazer uma fic de uns 15 cap's. Mais brigadão por comentar. Bjs...

**bgsmeinterfona**

Bom, na verdade ele teve sim uma impressão com a Renesmee, mais ai ele quis ficar com a Leah, pq? Ñ me pergunte; talvez pq ele sentia algo por ela, mais agora ele quer ela por perto e ela tbm. Tbm achei confuso, mais eu nem sei d onde me saiu essa idéia, então de um desconto... Eu tbm me identifico com a Leah, mais acho q ela foi uma personagem q a Stephenie criou só p/ encher lingüiça (como diz uma amiga), ou seja, só p/ aumentar a saga. Mais brigada por comentar, e continue assim. Bjs

**Stela Alencar**

Pode fica tranquila q o Jacob vai voltar e ainda vai dar muito valor há Leah, ñ gaste suas forças, e ã se altere; pois eu preciso d vc p/ ler minha fic e mandar Reviews... Muito obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, brigadao mesmo. Continue assim, bjs.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Seth! Não... Ele nos viu...

"Leah! Jacob! O que ta acontecendo aqui?"

Neste momento escutei algo que pensava ser impossível na voz de Seth, autoridade, me lembrou meu pai... Seth se parecia muito mesmo com o nosso pai, mais pensei que jamais seria capaz de colocar tanta autoridade. Ele me deu medo... Leah! Acorda você não tem medo de NADA, você fez papel de cão de guarda de vampiros, se juntei a uma matilha de renegados, lutou contra vampiros recém-nascidos, quase morreu diversas vezes... Acho que essa paixão esta mexendo com a minha cabeça. PAIXÃO? Eu não estou apaixonada... Ou estou? Droga!

"Seth, cala a porcaria da sua matraca TÃO grande... Não se mete!" Fui ríspida. Com quem esse pirralho pensa que ta falando? Com uma criancinha que fez arte e o _papai_ bravo descobriu... Eu sou a autoridade maior.

"Não me meter? Minha irmã esta em uma situação intima com meu Alfa e eu não vou me meter? Se toca Leah..."

Isso me irritou profundamente, mais não fui só eu, senti Jake tremer, suas mãos, ele tomou a frente, como um Alfa age, sua voz firme e severa, uma coisa selvagem e natural, estava no sangue dele...

"Fica quieto garoto, isso é entre EU e SUA IRMÃ..."

"Jacob, eu não esperava isso de você. Deus, eu pensei que você tivesse um pouco de consideração por mim, eu sempre confiei em você..."

Eu não queria que Seth descobrisse; aquilo era problema MEU não dele, ele parece magoado, acho que como sempre não vou ser só eu que vou sofrer; como sempre a Leah vai estragar a vida de todo mundo...

"Seth..."

Só pude disser isso.

"Vamos Leah."

Novamente o tom autoritário do papai, eu não vou permitir isso.

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Leah, vamos se não eu conto para a mamãe."

Estamos entrando em um passo que eu ensinei ao Seth, quando viramos lobisomens. Chantagem!

"Cai na real, você vai falar de qualquer jeito pirralho, e outra, EU sou a irmã mais velha. Você deve me obedecer, ou pelo menos ter respeito comigo."

"Leah, vai com seu irmão, por hoje chega de problemas."

"Eu acho que posso decidir o que é melhor para mim..."

Só por que é meu líder acha que pode mandar em mim?

"VÁ LEAH!"

Ele gritou, não como quando grita com o bando, como quando ta com raiva. Aquilo me tocou fundo, eu sou forte, mais não pude agüentar.

"Ok..."

Fui caminhando lentamente, já estava vestida, Seth agarrou meu braço e me puxou para fora, andando a passos firmes, ele estava com raiva de mim.

Fomos andando, desviamos por trás da casa para Billy não nos ver, ele bufava, então disse:

"O que ta acontecendo Leah? Você não era assim, sempre soube o que era certo e o que era errado. Eu não esperava isso de você."

"Seth, a vida é minha. Eu amo o Jacob, sim, eu AMO, e ele também vai me amar logo, ele vai esquecer a monstrinha sugadora de sangue e vai ficar comigo."

"Leah, ele não te ama. Você vai sofrer. Você não aprende? É como quando você amava o Sam, mais agora você teve um aviso, ele já teve sua impressão, você pode poupar o sofrimento que vai sentir depois."

Ele estava preocupado comigo, ele falou suavemente, como se explicasse uma coisa a um bebê. Mais isso não era bem o tipo de coisa que Leah Clearwater fazia.

"Cala a boca Seth! Eu vou sofrer? E daí? É da sua conta? Eu respondo. NÃO!"

Sim, eu não merecia um irmão como Seth, ele estava tentando colocar um pouco de juízo nesta minha cabeça de vento...

"Leah... Não estrague tudo de novo..."

Voltamos para casa, Seth não falou nada para a mamãe, eu o agradeço por isso, não falei uma só palavra, se ele contar, eu não vou culpá-lo, subi para meu quarto em silencio, nem meus passos deixavam algum barulho o interromper.

Fui para o meu quarto, troquei de roupa, estava sem sono, mais deitei na cama, sem escolha fechei os olhos. Não consegui ficar com a mente limpa, abri meus olhos e acendi a luminária do lado de minha cama, me sentei e fiquei pensando no ocorrido, as palavras de Seth ecoaram na minha cabeça, fortes, mais querendo me ajudar.

Eu estava me sentindo péssima tudo veio à tona, e quem era a culpada? Adivinha, não é tão difícil, começa com "L-e" e terminha com "a-h" LEAH! Sempre eu, sempre. É sagrado; como eu sou boa em fazer as coisas darem errado, para mim e para todos em volta de mim.

Sim Seth, eu ia estragar tudo de novo meu amado irmão, você devia estar acostumado comigo, eu SEMPRE estrago tudo, é inevitável, eu não mereço nem você, nem a mamãe, nem uma prima como Emily. DEUS! Emily, sempre foi boa comigo, foi o amor, a mesma razão pela qual eu não posso mais viver sem Jacob Black, o amor, agora eu entendo minha prima.

O amor cobre a vista que vê a verdade, que só pode ser destapada com a dor ou com a desconfiança, no meu caso, a desconfiança jamais seria a solução, eu estava de mãos atadas, não podia viver sem ele, mais não queria sentir dor no fim das contas, mais a dor e seu amor eram um pacote que não podia ser separado. Em um momento eu me sentiria a pessoa mais feliz da face da terra, no outro sentiria vontade de morrer.

É um castigo por todas as minhas ações más, por todo o veneno, por toda a discórdia, por todo o sofrimento que eu espalhei, por todos que eu machuquei. DEUS! Eu mereço, e como mereço. Eu não posso mais viver pensando quantos eu podia ter ajudado, Emily, ela esta grávida e eu nem lhe dei os parabéns. Sou uma pessoa péssima, eu devia ter morrido no lugar de meu pai, ai Seth ainda teria uma voz masculina, um exemplo em casa, mais como sempre eu fui egoísta, culpando a todos pelo acontecido, mais ignorando a minha parcela de culpa.

Lagrimas caiam a todo o momento de meus olhos, eu estava triste, magoada, com raiva de uma pessoa que sempre estraga tudo, eu mesma, eu estava com raiva de mim.

Eu tenho medo da vergonha que vou passar se Seth contar a alguém o que aconteceu. Minha mãe vai sofrer. Se mais alguém souber vai espalhar por ai, e todos vão comentar que minha mãe não me ensinou nada, quando ela conversava comigo, me ensinava e dizia que quando eu encontrar a pessoa certa e me sentir segura, eu teria seu apoio, e eu joguei fora todos os seus conselhos, não por Sam; foi bom enquanto durou, mais com o Jacob? Eu não queria, eu necessitava. Foi diferente, foi cheio de luxuria.

Escutei alguém chegar e bater na minha porta; era Seth, eu conhecia seu andar e o jeito que se movimentava. Não disse nada, pois no momento seguinte a porta estava aberta e ele entrou, e fechou a porta, se sentou ao meu lado. Com cuidado, fitou meu rosto, eu sequei as lágrimas, a última coisa que eu precisava era de alguém com pena de mim, apesar de ficar óbvio que eu estava chorando.

"Leah, você sabe que vai se machucar não sabe?"

"Seth..." ofeguei por um momento. "Ele não vai me deixar. Nos não estamos nem juntos, mais eu pressinto que ele também me ama; como ignorar isso? Um dia ele vai se dar conta que somos iguais, lobisomens, imortais, fortes, sofredores..."

"Ele pode ate ter uma atração por você, mais isso não vai superar a força da impressão..."

Eu sabia que Seth tinha razão, mais uma parte de mim, meu coração queria que ele me amasse, como se isso curaria de vez a ferida que Sam deixou... Mais, minha cabeça dizia que eu devia esquecê-lo, para o meu bem; assim, uma batalha interna começava; minha cabeça ou meu coração? Quem teria razão? Qual seria a melhor escolha? Curar a dor por um período que teria seu fim mais próximo a cada segundo ou continuar sofrendo e aprender agora para quando ele sair por ai com aquele monstro eu não ter vontade de morrer?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Bom, ai está o cap, esse saiu um pouco maior.

Aviso importante: Provavelmente vou viajar esse fim d. ok? Então eu só volto a atualizar na segunda ou domingo a noite. Porem, nda é definitivo, eu ñ tenho certeza se vou ok? Mais mesmo assim vcs estão avisados... Bjs e bye...


	5. Uma noite cheia de surpresas I

**Oi gente! Tdu bem? O q eu posso dizer? Que eu adorei as Reviews? Que são elas q me motivam a continuar com essa fanfic? Com certeza vcs já sabem disso, então eu pesso q elas continuen ok? Mil bjs e vamos as Reviews...**

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Stela Alencar**

Concordo, mais foi pelo bem da fanfic... Logo a Leah vai acordar p/ a vida, mais eu achei q se ela continuasse assim por um pouco mais de tempo a fic ia ter mais emoção... O Seth vai fazer muito isso nessa fanfic, eu acho q combina com ele, e ele adorou... Né Sethzinho? (Seth: - amarrado numa cadeira tremendo de medo- SIM!). Muito obrigada por comentar. Mil bjs e espero q vc continue com as Reviews...

**Ursinha Claire**

Se vc choro com esse cap imagina com o resto da fic... Eu chorei quase a fic toda. Mais agora tem um cap um pouco menos dramático (Só um pouco.). Mais ñ duvide d mim, a Lee vai ficar com o Jake... Quanto a ela ñ sofrer, ñ prometo nda... Brigadao por mandar Reviews... Continue assim, bjs...

**Ingrid F.**

Eu tbm chorei, se vc curti fics assim, pode crer q vc ta lendo a fic certa... Essa vai ser recheada d drama... Eu tbm choro com fics, choro com musiks d noite principalmente... Mais ñ se preocupe, vc é normal, são os outros q são fora da casinha (é isso q um miguxo meu diz sempre q eu digo q ñ sou normal...). Continue comentando... bjs

**bgsmeinterfona**

apesar d tdos os foras da Stephenie eu ainda adoro essa saga. Mais q ela podia aproveitar mais a historia da Leah é fato... Q bom q vc ta gostando, eu fico feliz q tem gente lendo essa fic e q comenta... bjs e continue mandando Reviews!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Bem, aqui estamos nós; sei q o cap anterior foi um pouco dramático e acreditem, vai ter muito drama ainda... Então preparem os lencinhos de papel... Mais eu espero q vcs continuem lendo e mandando reviews... huahuahuahuahsuahuashuahuaha**

**Há eu esqueci d no cap passado dedicar, eu dedico nesse cap aqui ok... e só p/ falar, eu ñ esqueci, na verdade eu tava com pressa. Sabe, eu ia viajar...**

**Dedicado há:**

_**Stela Alencar - Ursinha Claire – Ingrid F.- bgsmeinterfona - **__**Loveblack Cullen**__** – Mari P.B'b**_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Como sempre, eu escolheria meu coração. Eu preferia adiar a dor inevitável que eu sentiria do que me separar de Jacob quando eu só penso nele.

Por que diabos eu sempre tinha que tomar as decisões erradas? Há! Sim! Desde quando eu tivesse o meu Jacob por perto. Desde que eu me sentisse bem e amada. Se naquele dia que nos dois falamos das impressões quando estávamos mimando os Vampiros, eu tivesse me dado conta que eu amava ele, talvez estivesse tudo diferente.

Mais não, a idiota aqui sempre percebe as coisas na hora errada, parece praga, por que eu não podia simplesmente ser feliz? Eu merecia esse sofrimento...

Seth me encarava, esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa, mais o que? Que eu sabia que ia sofrer, mais queria sofrer depois desde que eu estivesse com ele agora?

Não é adequado...

"Desculpa Seth, mais eu já tomei minha decisão, eu não vou parar de me encontrar com ele, pode ser que depois ele não vai mais me querer, mais por enquanto eu vou ficar com ele..."

"Leah, não estrague sua vida de novo... Ele vai te fazer sofrer, eu não sei se agüento ver de novo alguém te fazendo sofrer. Por favor, me escuta minha irmã, uma vez na sua vida, eu só quero te ajudar..."

"Não Seth, minha decisão esta tomada."

"Você que escolheu Leah, eu não vou falar para a mamãe, por que seria uma grande vergonha para a nossa família, mais se vocês vão fazer isso, pelo menos sejam mais cuidadosos."

Com isso ele saiu do meu quarto, foi ai que as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente, em grande quantidade. Eu era uma burra, eu era teimosa, sim, as palavras que Seth me dissera entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro, a única coisa que eu realmente levei em consideração foi ter mais cuidado. Isso seria mesmo necessário. Mais por enquanto é melhor eu deixar as coisas como estão, deixar que ele me procure.

Com esses pensamentos eu simplesmente apaguei, e sonhei com formas estranhas, coisas que eu não me lembrava pela manhã. Mais essa porcaria de sonho não saia da minha cabeça, eu estava ajudando minha mãe meu corpo estava ai, ajudando a escolher a decoração, mais minha cabeça estava longe, ela estava nos sonhos e principalmente em Jacob, eu queria ele, mais hoje é sábado, eu tenho trabalho a noite, eu sabia que ele não apareceria, com certeza ele esperaria a poeira baixar, ele não sabe se vou estar em casa ou não, se ele se sentir curioso não vai ter coragem de dar a desculpa que quer falar com Seth, pois ele deve esperar que ele tenha contado para Sue, e deve esperar que eu esteja em meu quarto pensando em como escapar para poder o encontrar.

Finalmente chegou a noite, e com ela veio à lua e as estrelas, veio à solidão de não ter alguém perto de mim para apreciar a vista, bem hoje que não há uma nuvem neste belo céu estrelado.

Mais com a noite também veio o horário do meu turno, nos trabalhávamos no sábado e folgávamos nas segundas e terças... O básico de um clube noturno... Gente querendo ouvir musica e encher a cara, era isso que se fazia nos finais de semana...

Cheguei lá as oito, ainda estava a moscas, nem um freguês, mais acredite; até a meia-noite isso estaria bombando, a amiga de minha mãe estava me esperando, Alex, eu jamais vou esquecer o dia que ela me aceitou ai, ela resgatou a antiga Leah feminina, ela me ajudou muito e me impôs uma única condição, quando eu for trabalhar eu devo me vestir com uma roupa mais provocante e muito bonita, pode parecer coisa de piruá, mais eu gostei. Sei lá, mais isso trouxe de volta a preocupação que eu tinha com as aparências quando eu estava com o Sam...

Eu simplesmente adoro esse lugar, a não ser por algumas pessoas, na maioria das vezes homens (sim, já ouve mulheres...) que estão bêbados (ou bêbadas) que ficam passando umas cantadas meio que do século passado... Imagina; gente bêbada que fica cantando uma mulher que já tem seu grande amor... Isso tem um nome, que é: falta de educação!

Disse oi para as meninas e para a Alex também, para o novo segurança, enfim... Para todo mundo, e fui rapidinho para o banheiro ver se eu to legal.

Maquiagem... Bom, ta legal, bem fraquinha, para eu não parecer uma garota de programa, o cabelo ta legal, solto... Eu o deixei crescer, agora ele ta mais ou menos abaixo dos meus ombros... Minha roupa ta boa também, uma calça jeans justa, uma bota de salto e uma blusa colada preta tomara que caia com um bolero preto e branco, na verdade ele é todo preto com um pouco de xadrez branco...

Ta bom; ta na hora de detonar. É como a Alex diz, detonar...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

À noite ta normal, gente dançando e pedindo bebida e mais bebida, falando coisas sem nexo, fedendo, uns tentando me agarrar... Como eu disse: NORMALMENTE NORMAL... É que eu já superei...

Tem quatro rapazes bem grandões indo sentar em uma das poucas mesas vagas, e eles são bem grandes. Nossa como ta escuro aqui... Garanto que parece ser os garotos da reserva... NUNCA! Leah acorda, acho que você não devia ter tomado aquele whisky que o homem pagou para você...

Pelo menos alguém já foi pedir se eles querem alguma coisa... Melhor eu começar a me mexer se eu quero continuar trabalhando aqui.

Decidi dar uma volta pelo local, parei perto do novo segurança, ele parecia exausto, melhor eu tentar ver se ele ta legal... Desde quando Leah Clearwater faz isso? Há! Desde quando ela esta apaixonada...

"Ei, você ta bem?"

Ele olhou para mim com uma carinha de soninho, pensando bem, ele é bonito... Muito bonito, principalmente agora que ele deu esse sorriso mais lindo ainda...

Leah! ACORDA! O que é isso? Você já tem um amor... Então pode ir tirando essa idéia idiota da sua linda cabecinha, por que o seu Jacob vai largar aquela monstrenga para ficar com você, eu posso até permitir que ele a visite, mais eu vou junto e vou ficar bem juntinho dele...

"Só com sono... Esse pessoal daqui é muito esquentado... Já separei cerca de sete brigas só em uma hora..."

"Aqui é sempre assim..."

Mais querendo ou não, ele é lindo...

"Será que eu vou conseguir o emprego?"

Ele fez uma carinha de preocupado que eu simplesmente não resisti...

"Bom... O básico que ela pede é ter experiência e boa aparência. Eu acho que essa vaga já é sua..."

Tentei soar convincente, até que ele é uma boa pessoa, e eu não sei nem seu nome. Eu posso mudar da água para o vinho, mais sempre vão existir seqüelas da antiga Leah, aquela que era uma naja.

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Com certeza... Mais como eu sou mal educada; chamo-me Leah..."

Disse esticando meu braço, ele o apertou, ele tinha um aperto de mão firme, e em seguida falou seu nome, um nome que eu jamais esqueceria...

"John... Prazer em te conhecer..."

"Que isso, o prazer é todo meu."

Talvez eu jamais vá ter nada com ele, mais com certeza ele será um bom amigo...

"Mais e ai, de onde você veio?"

"De Port Angeles, minha família é de lá..."

"E porque você veio para um fim de mundo quando podia pelo menos viver em um lugar que existe no mapa?"

"Decidi que queria viver por conta própria, sem depender de ninguém. Sentir-me independente. Sabe, uma pessoa de 20 anos deve pelo menos saber como é se manter..."

"Legal sua atitude."

Eu gostei dele, parece ser responsável...

"Mais e você, da onde é?"

"Sou daqui mesmo... Como eu já disse; desse fim de mundo chamado Lá Push."

Há alguns anos atrás eu sentiria vergonha de dizer que nasci, vivi, cresci e vou morrer em um fim de mundo...

"E por que você veio trabalhar aqui?"

Essa me pegou desprevenida, o que eu vou disser? Que trabalho aqui por que eu não agüento ficar sozinha pensando besteira? Já não ia me ajudar muito...

"É complicado..."

"Eu entendo se você não quiser me contar, eu não devia nem estar te pedido isso..."

Nossa! Melhor eu ser compreensiva com os outros mais vezes! Alem de uma família ótima agora eu achei um amigo perfeito!

"Não é por isso, é por que aqui não é o lugar, ta muito cheio e... Você me entende né?

"Sim, lá vem historia triste..."

Será que ele é vidente?

"Sim..."

"Melhor você voltar, a Alex ta te chamando..."

Nossa, acho que perdi a noção do tempo...

"Há! Obrigada... Depois vem lá que eu te arranjo um café..."

É o mínimo que eu posso fazer...

"OK!"

A Alex queria que eu servisse a mesa sete, legal, são aqueles quatro rapazes grandões, e sabe, eu não to ficando louca e nem bebi demais... São Embry, Sam, Paul e... Jacob...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Espero q vcs tenham lido, vejam bem, a historia muda o jeito q a Stephenie descreve a Leah... Por isso eu já vo avisando q eu vo muda bastante a Leah, ela pode ser uma lobisomem, mais eu nao garanto q ela vai agir como uma... Po isso eu estou mudando ela... **

**Espero que de um resultado positivo...Entao continuem mandando Reviews. mil bjs e muito obrigada por ter lido o cap... Já q estamos aqui, que tal mandar um Review? Acredite... Nao doi... Bjs... Fui.**


	6. Uma noite cheia de surpresas II

**Aqui estamos nós! Tdu bem? Agradeço as Reviews e fico muito feliz q elas estejam aumentando. Peço p/ q elas continuem. ok?**

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Ingrid F.**

Pode crer q a Leah já ta acordando e vendo a realidade. Q bom q vc continua acompanhando a fic. Continu assim e por motivo algum me abandone. Se ñ eu ñ escrevo mais essa fic. ok? Bjs e brigadao por comentar... Há! Eu pretendo começar a ler a sua fic. mais nao prometo nda ainda, pois eu to com pouco tempo p/ a montoera d coisas q eu tenho q fazer. Por isso pode demorar um pouco a atualizaçao. Please, dê a sua opiniao na questao lá d baixo ok? Mais eu continuo pode deixar... ;-)

**Ursinha Claire**

Só lendo p/ descobrir. huahuahuahuahuah! Mais q bom q vc ñ me abandonou... Suas Reviews sao muito importantes p/ mim... Acho q vc vai gostar desse cap. pois a Leah vai ta mais cheia d sí... Bjs e continua... Please, leia meu recado no final...

**Mari P.B'b**

pretendo ecrever sim, uma SasuxSaku, mais talvez vai ter alem deles, outros casais. P/ falar a verdd, eu nunca lí uma NejixHina, mais vo pesquisar, e se eu gostar coloco na fic... Bjs e continue comentando... E me dê uma ideia na questao do finalzinho da fic tah?

**Stela Alencar**

Na verdd, eu ainda ñ tenho nda concreto p/ ele e com a Leah, mais se me bater um surto, pelo menos eu já tenho alguem...

E sim, eles tavam numa boate; pq tdo mundo sabe q sao raros os homens q prestao... Pode deixar q eu continuo... Espero é q VC continue com Reviews... Entao, de a sua opiniao na questao lá d baixo ok? Bjs...

**Zaneska Black**

Na verdd, o nome da fic era p/ ser outro, mais eu tava sem criatividad e saiu isso mesmo... Mais q bom q vc ta gostando, please, continua... Eu necessito d Reviews! Bjs e deixe sua ideia segundo a questao do fim desse cap. Bye!

**Vamos a Fic! Nao deixe d ler minhas notas no fim deste Cap... Sem masi demoras, estah ai!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_-A Alex queria que eu servisse a mesa sete, legal, são aqueles quatro rapazes grandões, e sabe, eu não to ficando louca e nem bebi demais... É Embry, Sam, Paul e... Jacob... -_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Droga! Por que eles não vão a outro bar de beira de esquina? Tinha que ser bem _aqui_?

Vou ser furtiva, eu entrego as bebidas, finjo que não conheço, volto e continuo meu papinho cabeça com o John...

O problema desse plano é que ele já começou errado, primeiro: eu sou hiper reconhecível, com certeza eles vão me reconhecer o vão começar a puxar assunto. Segundo: como eu vou fingir que não conheço alguém que ta falando comigo com a maior intimidade? Terceiro: eu não posso continuar meu papinho cabeça por que senão eu vou é para o olho da rua... Quarto: com certeza eu ia querer que ele olhasse para mim e me reparasse, então eu ai andar rebolando, o que ia fazer mais bêbados virem atrás de mim...

Que se foda... Eu tirei meu bolero, tomei mais um whisky, peguei as bebidas, arrumei meu cabelo com a mão livre, comecei a andar imitando com certeza sem sucesso uma modelo, e cheguei lá.

Comecei a distribuir as bebidas, e aparentemente eles não me reconheceram; mais como sempre, eu tenho que dar mancada e olhar onde não devia.

Olhei bem nos olhos da pessoa errada. Paul, que parecia que teve uma idéia brilhante e deu até para imaginar uma luzinha que de repente se acende.

"LEAH!"

Ele berrou feito um bebezão que reconhece a mamãe... Cada cara idiota que eu tenho que aturar! E pelo bafo ele ta bêbado!

"Sabe qual é o maior problema de se viver em uma cidade pequena Paul?"

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara de bunda que só ele é capaz de fazer.

"É que todo mundo te conhece..."

Falei sarcástica...

"Que isso Lee Lee... Não sabia que você trabalhava aqui. Para falar a verdade eu nem sabia que você tinha deixado o cabelo crescer... Ta bem diferente... Sei lá, se você quiser agente pode se encontrar qualquer dia desses..."

O que esses lobisomens tão pensando? Que eu sou garota de programa? Ele é comprometido! Melhor deixar essa passar se não eu vou acabar quebrando o nariz desse infeliz...

"Eu não iria sair com você nem que você fosse o ultimo homem da face da terra... Se toca, você é comprometido..."

"Que seja; mais ninguém tem que ficar sabendo né?"

Que cara de pau! Controla-se nega, se não você vai passar um mico e ainda vai ser despedida...

"Quantos copos ele bebeu?"

Vou começar por partes, primeiro eu vou descobrir que tipo de bêbado ele é. Talvez seja útil futuramente para mim, sabe; tocar na cara que ele fala bobeira quando ta bêbado ou que não sabe o que ta fazendo... Vai me dar um pouco de vantagem quando agente começar a brigar...

"O suficiente para ficar fora de si."

Sam falou com uma voz grave, forte. Fez algo subir em meu coração, um calor...

"Legal... Mais um bêbado que me passa cantadas ridículas..."

Dizendo isso dei às costas a mesa, também tentando parecer uma modelo, pelo menos uns bêbados olharam para mim, e voltamos ao inicio, mais bêbados tentando me cantar...

Até que eu senti e ouvi uma coisa que me pegou desprevenida. Paul me agarrou. Sem evitar me virei e lhe dei um murro que com certeza fez seu nariz quebrar...

"Leah!"

Todo mundo veio ver o que aconteceu. Mais foi só Alex disser umas palavras que diziam que isso não era um local onde se podia agarrar as garotas pensando que eram prostitutas e a coisa toda se acalmou, Paul foi embora e o resto do grupinho grandão também...

E continuam as cantadas... Bem que eu queria que o nariz de Paul ficasse quebrado por um bom tempo e não apenas por uns minutos... Um cara me passando uma cantada, para essa eu tive que parar para ver se ele tava falando sério mesmo.

Olha só uma que foi a mais criativa:_ meu bem, você é tão viciante quanto esse copo de vodka..._

Fala sério. Por que será que todo homem que me passa uma cantada tem que estar bêbado? Mais é verdade, amanhã eles nem vão lembrar-se de mim...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A noite continuou, eu servi o café para o John, eu servi bêbados, eu bebi, eu dancei, eu gritei, e eu vou receber por isso...

Minha vida ta perfeita, e agora ta melhor ainda, pois agora eu tenho um motivo para continuar viva, para continuar lutando. Algo concreto na minha vida, alguém que eu daria tudo para me amar como eu o amo, e por isso eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças, com unhas e dentes.

Sou capaz de voltar a ser a Leah que eu era antes de tudo; antes de Sam, antes da morte do meu pai, antes da maldição dos lobisomens, antes de tudo mudar e virar de cabeça para baixo...

Sei que ele vai continuar com isso, sei que ele vai me procurar; que vai querer mais... Sei que eu exerço influencia nele, basta eu querer.

Eu tenho um desafio em mãos... Conquistar Jacob Black...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A noite passou, chegou à madrugada, passou a madrugada, logo vai amanhecer; esta na hora de voltar para casa.

Nos todas vamos, somos ao todo quatro, Alex e outras ajudantes dela. Vamos com carro dela, é grande o suficiente para nós. Mais se tinha uma coisa que eu não esperava, era ouvir aquela voz...

De inicio pensei que já tivesse apagado e estivesse sonhando, afinal... Eu não enxergava mais nem um palmo na frente do nariz. Mais era real, estava ali, queria falar comigo e por incrível que pareça, assim que me dei conta que não era uma alucinação, eu fiquei desperta, como se tivesse tomado café puro e forte.

"Oi Leah... Podemos conversar?"

Ele falou de um jeito que eu me derreti toda, uma voz pura e carinhosa, mais firme. Lembrou-me a voz de Sam quando estávamos juntos... Acho que a Alex viu que eu não ia responder e tomou a frente da situação.

"Ela deve estar cansada, amanhã você fala com ela."

"Por favor, Leah, eu não posso esperar até amanhã."

Sua voz era urgente, e eu também precisava falar com ele, por mais cansada que estivesse ele era prioridade na minha vida. Eu não ia o deixar esperando.

"Não, deixa, eu falo com ele Alex, espera só um pouco, não vai demorar..."

"Deixa que eu te leve depois, assim vamos ter mais tempo para conversar."

"Ok, então até amanhã Leah."

Disse Alex, acho que ela sacou que eu e ele tínhamos assuntos não terminados...

"Ta; tchau..."

Entramos no Rabbit do Jake, ele continuou dirigindo em direção a reserva. Acho melhor eu o fazer falar logo, por que se o Seth ver o carro dele e eu saindo de dentro dele; ai sim eu to ferrada, se minha mãe descobre o que existe entre mim e o Jacob...

"Mais e ai, o que você queria falar comigo?"

Ele demorou a responder, na verdade, ele não respondeu, apenas estacionou o carro em uma rua sem saída. Mais as palavras que ele queria falar, não eram as doces juras de amor que eu queria ouvir, eram palavras frias, do mesmo tom de voz que Sam falou comigo quando agente terminou, eram palavras que marcavam como cortes profundos.

Palavras duras, cada sílaba pronunciada era uma chicotada que eu recebia; cada palavra era uma facada, cada olhar de frieza que ele me lançava era uma punhalada...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**N/A:**_Eu to testando um...... FATO! na verdd, nda eh definitivo; entao por isso eu queria a opiniao d vcs. Eh o seguinte: Eu to pensando em fazer daquele bar q aparece no cap passado e nesse, em uma danceteria.... E eu tbm tava pensandoem fazer a Leah cantar uma musik ou dançar, sabe? Eu achei legal... Entao, eu queria a opiniao d vcs e se vcs concordarem, eu tbm queria uma cantora com musicas agitadas e que combina com o estilo da Leah... Como eu disse, se vcs ñ quiserem, eu ñ coloco ela desse jeito... _

_Mais mudando d assunto... Eu adorei as Reviews e jah queria avisar q provavelmente, eu ñ vou atualizar mais tao cedo... Pois vao acabar as ferias :-( e eu vo ter q voltar as aulas :-( e vou ter q estudar muito :-( e provavelmente ñ vou ter tanto tempo p/ escrever..._

_Mais ainda assim, ñ pretendo desistir dessa fic... E ainda espero Reviews! Entao... Um bj e continuem com as Reviews!!!_

**Xau queridos!**


	7. Tristeza, vingança e dor

**Oi galera! Tdu bem? Sim, eu demorei p/ atualizar...Mais aqui estamos nós! Eu tenho um comunicado importante p/ passar p/ vcs, pois eu vou precisar da ajuda d vcs p/ decidir que rumo esta fic vai tomar, mais eu passo depois da fic ok? Vamos as Reviews!**

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Zaneska Black**

Acho q prorrogaram, mais aqui onde eu morro ñ foi passado nda p/ nós... Mais ñ se preocupe, eu pretendo entrar tdo dia, porem; vai ser mais complicado p/ eu dar continualidade a escrita dos proximos capitulos. Q bom q vc deu a sua opiniao, estou estudando como eu vou proceguir com essa fic... Mais brigada por comentar, continua assim, bjs...

**Mari P.B'b**

Tmb ñ curto quando o Jacob ofende a Leah, mais era p/ o bem da fic, pq se eles ficassem juntos agora, ñ ia ter graça o final... Valeu por comentar, e dê a sua opiniao na pergunta depoi da fic ok? Bjs

**Ursinha Claire**

Tbm curti a ideia, entao deixe a sua opiniao ok? Ta ai o cap p/ vc ñ se matar... E por falar nisso VC Ñ PODE SE MATAR! QUE VAI DEIXAR REVIEWS P/ MIM? Bjs

**Ingrid F.**

Ñ, eu nem tava pensando eu vulgarizar ela, tive essa ideia p/ mostrar ao Jacob q a Leah tem muito poder, q eh uma mulher bonita e q naum depende dele p/ ter um namorado. Mostrar p/ ele q ele tah perdendo muito sabe? ´Porem... Leia a pergunta do fim e de a sua opiniao please ;-) Posso demorar um pouco mais d tempo p/ atualizar, já q aqui naum vamos ter mais ferias... Mais naum eh por isso q eu vou deixar d escrever neh? Bjs e comenta!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**7º capitulo- Tristeza; vingança e dor...**

"Leah, não dá mais, eu não quero te magoar, então está na hora de acabar... Espero que você me entenda, é para o seu bem. Por favor..."

Por quê? Isso ta me cheirando a Seth...

"Foi o Seth que te mandou falar isso né Jacob? Só pode ter sido ele..."

"Leah entenda..."

Ponto para Leah!

"Eu sabia!"

Falei vitoriosa, eu sempre fui boa nesse negocio de desviar o assunto para tragédias não acontecerem, será que ele vai esquecer essa bobeira toda e vamos acabar como sempre acabamos? Torça por mim!

"Não fuja do ponto principal desta conversa dona Leah. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você já se magoou por amor.

É não deu certo...

"Eu sei muito bem..."

Como sempre jogando na minha cara... Obrigando-me a lembrar do terrível episodio meu e de Sam, mais, apesar de tudo, não foi como antes, eu não estou triste, não sinto nada em meu coração...

"Então não se importa? Eu não estou te jurando amor eterno como Sam fez, eu nem sei por que eu estou correndo atrás de você. Mais a questão é a seguinte: eu não quero que você sofra, eu não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro, então entenda, eu sinto algo por você, sim! Mais eu também sinto algo por Bella e por Renesmée, eu não sei o que vai acontecer, como eu já disse. Espero que você me esqueça, eu não quero mesmo que você tenha mais uma ferida no coração. Eu pensei que você não me quisesse, mais quando você veio atrás de mim, eu vi que estava fazendo uma coisa errada, mais eu nunca me igualava a Sam; mais hoje quando o seu irmão veio falar comigo... Ele falou muita coisa e eu sei que tudo era verdade. Por favor. Escuta-me Leah, tenta me esquecer, vai ser melhor..."

Eu estava me segurando para não chorar, tentando mostrar um pouco de força, eu preciso, não quero que ele volte para mim por pena...

"Ok... Agora pode me levar para casa, eu to com muito sono..."

"Então me entende?"

"Claro, não sei por que eu fui lá, talvez por que eu estava sozinha, talvez por que a sua personalidade é parecida com aminha, mais ta tudo bem..."

As lagrimas querendo sair, quase, mais vai dar para segurar...

"Que bom que você entendeu."

Ele soltou uma risada. E eu respondi com outra.

"Jacob, eu não te amo seu pirralho... Você pensou realmente que eu queria alguma coisa com você? Você ta se achando muito garoto! O que nós tivemos foi uma aventura; uma amizade mais colorida... E se eu me encontrava com você, não quer disser que eu não vivia a minha vida; eu sempre tive muitos admiradores, mais nem um deles era suficiente..."

Falei rindo, mais com vontade de chorar, e pelo jeito ele não percebeu e também fez um comentário em tom de zoação. Mas me feriu muito com esse comentário.

"Você nunca ia poder continuar a raça, fala sério, a piada que não ai ser: O respeitado Alfa com a lobisomem mulherzinha... que bom que você não fez drama como as outras fariam..."

"Cai na real pirralho... Eu sou mais velha que você; você realmente achou que _eu_ ia queria algo com você?"

É agora que não dá mais, por que eu sou tão fraca? Por que eu tinha que estragar tudo?

"Você ta chorando Leah?"

"Não, um cisco caiu no meu olho..."

Falei entre lagrimas finas, querendo enganar a mim mesma, mais minha voz de choro não deixou a mentira passar...

"Desculpa Leah, mais não é você que é três anos mais velha que o pirralho aqui?"

"Dá para me levar para casa?"

Falei chorando.

"Não, só depois de você me contar o que ta acontecendo..."

Eu desabei...

"Eu não preciso estar aqui ouvindo isso, eu sei que sou um desastre, que sou uma piada, que jamais vou encontrar o amor da minha vida e sei também que você não me ama. Mais não precisa jogar isso na minha cara. Se você não quer mais nada comigo, então não me procura, por que quem começou com esse negocio foi você, com aquele beijo e com suas visitas..."

Ele suspirou, e se formou um incômodo silencio dentro do carro, quebrado apenas por meus soluços. E depois, ele falou bem calmo:

"Ok, eu não vou mais te procurar, diz para o seu irmão não contar para ninguém, tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes."

Dizendo isso ele ligou o carro e parou na frente da minha casa, eu sai correndo, não queria mais ver a sua cara, chequei em casa, saltei os degraus da escada de quatro em quatro, sem me importar se ia acordar alguém, eu queria ficar sozinha, chorar o quanto fosse necessário, o quanto eu conseguisse, eu não queria pensar nestes últimos acontecimentos, queria pensar que aquilo foi um pesadelo e que Jacob iria me procurar na noite seguinte, e que tudo seria como eu queria...

Devia ter tomado mais cuidado em não acordar ninguém, pois no momento seguinte eu ouvi batidas ritmadas na porta; eram as batidas de Seth. Com esse pensamento eu tive vontade de sair do quarto e atacar ele, pois se ele não tivesse descobrido nada, eu ainda estaria com quem eu queria.

Ele falava com vontade de ajudar, mais isso era impossível, por que foi _ele_ que estragou tudo... As suas palavras falsas despertaram um ódio maior, e minha vontade de arrancar o coro dele foi maior que a minha tristeza; eu saí do quarto com muita raiva. E eu comecei a investir contra ele, que se foda se minha mãe vai acordar, se ela vai descobrir alguma coisa, se eu vou estar encrencada... Só importa a vingança, a minha vingança, contra meu próprio irmão, para ele ver que eu sou responsável pela minha vida, que ele não precisa ficar cuidando de mim, para ele ver que ele estragou tudo, ele estragou minha vida, ele estragou o meu amor, ele me separou de Jacob, ele e suas estúpidas _conversinhas_ com o Jake...

"Leah, se controla, vamos conversar, por que você ta me batendo?"

Que sem vergonha, ainda querendo dar uma de _não fui eu..._

"VOCÊ SABE MELHOR QUE EU! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU A MINHA VIDA SETH! EU TOMEI UMA DECISÃO E VOCÊ ATRAPALHOU A MINHA VIDA!"

Acho que falei muito alto... Mais ainda assim me pareceu baixo em comparação a toda essa tristeza que eu sentia... Todo esse sentimento de traição, de dor...

"Para com isso! Eu só quis ajudar..."

Grande ajuda que você me deu...

Ele não tentava revidar, apenas se protegia dos meus ataques, ele sempre foi e sempre será mais lento que eu, então foi mole arranhar ele, mais eu havia perdido o elemento surpresa, ele sabia que eu ia atacar, então ele já estava preparado.

Ele não queria me machucar, ele queria que eu eliminasse minha raiva, por isso ele não me atacava, por que eu estava fraca, eu estava mais chorando do que batendo nele, eu berrava, minha mãe estava chegando, eu sabia, podia ouvir seus passos, sabia que estava encrencada, mais eu queria acabar com a raça de um certo pirralho antes, não importava se eu fosse deserdada, se eu tivesse que sair de casa, eu só queria descarregar toda essa minha raiva, que só crescia dentro de mim, essa tristeza...

Minha mãe estava ali, gritando...

"PAREM OS DOIS! LEAH! CALMA, DEPOIS AGENTE CONVERSA..."

As lagrimas estavam, sempre presentes, eu não as evitava, eu estava com muita raiva, com muita tristeza e com muita dor... Sim, eu estava sentindo dor, uma dor ainda mais forte do que a dor que eu senti quando Sam me deixou, mais forte do que quando eu vi Emily e Sam juntos pela primeira vez...

"LEAH! PARA!"

Minha mãe tentava nos separar, ela gritava, muito, eu entendia coisa como: "os dois, já chega, Seth respondia mais eu não queria nem saber, eu continuava berrando para Seth, o chamando de traidor e de milhões de outras ofensas que eu conseguia lembrar...

Aquilo doía mais que qualquer coisa, mais que tudo que eu já vi, mais que a dor de quando eu era jovem, pois eu sabia que eu nunca ia encontrar alguém que me amasse; com o tempo minha mãe iria morrer e Seth iria se casar, aumentar a espécie; e eu estaria só de novo. Sem ninguém para me amar, a única mulher lobisomem para a eternidade, a única que ficaria sozinha para o sempre...

Ninguém teria uma impressão comigo, pois eu não era a pessoa que poderia gerar uma raça mais forte...

Ninguém iria ficar comigo como Jacob ficou, por que eu sabia que ele me queria, eu sabia que poderia confiar nele, eu sabia, eu assumi as responsabilidades que essa relação iria me causar, eu sempre soube que era um pacote que não poderia vir separado; a dor e o amor de Jacob...

Eu não me importava. Eu já havia planejado o meu futuro, se ele me deixasse, me trocasse por aquela vampirinha, eu iria me matar, pediria que Sam ou que Paul me matasse, eu teria sido feliz. E minha vida teria um fim bom...

De repente, eu senti algo gelado no meu braço que Seth conseguiu imobilizar, ele deixava que eu o socasse, minha mãe e meu irmão gritavam coisas, coisas que eu não conseguia ouvir, que eu não podia ouvir; palavras distantes, eu não ouvia nada, não conseguia me concentrar, não sabia mais o que eu estava dizendo, não sentia mais nada alem da dor em meu coração, não podia mais ver o rosto de Seth, a visão ficando turva, meus braços estavam de repente ficando pesados. Sinto que estou caindo, de repente... Eu estou só, apenas eu e a escuridão... Como eu tenho certeza que eu vou ficar... Para toda a eternidade...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Gente! Eu tenho uma mah noticia; eh q eu só recebi 3 opinioes, 1 negativa e 2 positivas ao fato da Leah cantar... E nem uma dica d cantora p/ a Leah dublar essa cantora... E, naum q eu esteja reclamando, mais eu queria q vcs decem mais a opiniao d vcs ok? Pq agora como eu vo continuar a fic? Se eu colocar ela cantando, perco uma leitora, se eu naum colocar ela cantando, perco mais leitoras, entao espero q vcs deem mais a opiniao propria d vcs ok?**

**E se for possivel, eu espero q as Reviews continuem, e se naum for pedir muito, q aumentem ;-)....**

**Mais eu toh super feliz com as Reviews q eu tenho! Mil bjs e obrigada por ler isso, conto com vc p/ deixar a sua opiniao...**

**Bye... Reviews? *-***


	8. Eu estava perdida

**Oi pessoal! Tdu bem? Sei q vcs devem estar querendo me apedrejar, mais pesso p/ que me deixem explicar please...**

**Eu tive uma semana cheia, literalmente... E sabado de manhã, ñ sei o q deu, mais eu nao tava conseguindo fazer login... Domingo, eu naum conseguia fazer upload de documentos... Entao aqui to eu... E tbm gostaria q vcs dessem uma olhadinha nos meus recaditos...**

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Ingrid F.**

Cara q vergonha... Eu comecei a ler a tua fic, mais ainda ñ terminei... Mais prometo q deixo Reviews quando eu terminar ok? Tenho q agradecer.... Afinal, vc é leitora q mais deixou Reviews... Mais eu to feliz com tdas elas, sendo suas ou naum... E eu tomei uma decisao... Eu vo deixa ela no fim desse capitulo... Brigadao por comentar, eu to muito feliz por já ter tantas Reviews! Bjão... *-*

**Ursinha Claire**

Brigadao pela dica... Vou fazer bom uso dela! Continue lendo e deixando Reviews e leia os meus recados lá do fim do capitulo... Bjão *-*

**Mari P.B'b**

Leia meus recaditos do fim do capitulo q eu vo explicar o q eu pretendo fazer com as dicas d vcs ok... E brigadao por cometar... Bjão *-*

**Oraculo**

Pretendo fazer ela dublando a Rihanna sim... Fique atenta aos meus recados do fim do capitulo q eu vo explicar direitinho ok... E brigadao por comentar minha fic... Bjão *-*

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Não sei o que era aquilo, mais eu estava correndo, eu não sei o que eu procurava, mais eu sei que nunca ia encontrar, eu queria encontrar, eu pensei que se continuasse correndo, eu saberia o que eu estava procurando, então voltamos ao inicio... Eu não sabia onde estava; não sabia o que estava fazendo; não sabia o que queria; eu apenas corria...

Corria com o desejo de encontrar...

Parecia ser uma floresta, eu chorava, meu peito doía, eu não sabia o porquê. Não era uma dor de feridas, não era como um machucado.

Como eu disse; o local era escuro, cheio de mato, mais era um lugar que eu com toda certeza conhecia.

Eu não sabia onde estava indo, mais deixei meus pés me guiarem; sem eu perceber, eu estava seguindo para a casa dos Cullen.

Chegando a grande casa, fui guiada, seguindo uma melodia, até as janelas de vidro, de lá pude ver a cena que eu jamais gostaria de apreciar...

Era o meu Jacob, vestido de noivo, ao seu lado, uma mulher, muito bonita; eu a reconheci, era a filha de sua antiga adorada; Renesmee.

Eles estavam se casando. Sem eu querer, ouvi uma palavra: Sim... Foi dita pelo Jake. Em seguida, eles estavam se beijando...

Eu queria morrer. Era isso que eu estava procurando? Mais dor? Era maldade demais comigo...

Então eu corria; atirava-me floresta adentro...

Eu não precisava de mais dor, eu queria acabar com isso de uma vez por todas...

As garras adentrando na terra úmida.

E... De repente, eu estava caindo, sim, caindo, era um precipício, talvez meu desejo de morrer fosse ouvido...

Enquanto caia, eu via a cena de Jacob e aquele monstro. Ela era linda. Comparada a mim, ela era uma Deusa.

Eu não queria ver aquela imagem, mais se ela me trouxesse a morte, eu aceitava...

Sinto que logo eu vou sentir o chão firme...

E........................................

"HÁ!"

"Leah! Até que enfim você acordou!"

Era o meu irmão; eu estava em minha cama, deitada, com meu rosto molhado pelas lagrimas. Eu suava e tremia...

Ele estava ali comigo.

"Eu estou morta?"

Ele riu; isso já era a minha resposta...

"Eu ainda tenho escrúpulos para não matar a minha irmã."

Tenho que admitir, eu não estou morta... Então por que eu tive esse sonho? Para eu sofrer mais?

"Agora me conte, por que você me agrediu noite passada?"

Sem vergonha... Ainda vai se fazer de santinho?

"Você sabe melhor que qualquer um... Você estragou minha relação com Jacob..."

"Eu? fala sério, você mesma estragou sua relação com ele..."

Eu sabia que ele só tava tentando descontrair o momento, mais aquilo me atingiu fundo...

Abaixei minha cabeça, iria recomeçar a chorar, não sei por que, mais queria chorar...

"Leah, eu só quis que você não sofresse, mais pelo jeito não funcionou, eu devia ter descoberto antes... Mais eu quero que você saiba que foi para o seu bem, nos dois sabemos que você vai sofrer, e sabemos que de qualquer jeito, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você ia sofrer..."

"De nada adianta tentar se desculpar, o que a mamãe já sabe?"

"Eu contei que você tinha um caso amoroso com Jacob, que eu descobri e que pedi para ele terminar tudo com você... Para você não sofrer..."

Ele hesitou ao disser a ultima parte. Mais eu fingi não reparar...

"Isso se resume a TUDO."

Falei raivosa. Como ele gostava de dar detalhes, incrível... Eu acho que ele é adotado...

"Ok, você ganhou, ela sabe de tudo..."

"E por que eu apaguei de uma hora pra outra?"

"Sedativos..."

EU FUI DOPADA? FALA SÉRIO! PENSEI QUE NÃO FIZESSE MAIS EFEITO!

"Legal, agora, vaza daqui, eu quero ficar sozinha."

"Pra chorar?"

Será que ta tão na minha cara assim? Eu sempre fui boa em enganar as pessoas, sempre soube esconder um segredo, chantagear as pessoas, mentir e dar uma de engraçadinha; essas são minhas artes, coisas que toda garota deveria saber.

"Pensar..."

Falei ríspida, eu não estava gostando do rumo que esse papo tava tomando, eu queria chorar, e ficar aqui até que me sentisse quase morrendo, queria me sentir fraca e depois apagar... Para nunca mais acordar...

"Leah, você não me engana..."

Será que ele ta virando leitor de mentes? Ou médium... Acho que a maldita convivência dele com aqueles vampiros superdotados ta modificando ele...

"Sim, é para chorar..."

Quase gritei.

"Leah... Sai dessa mana..."

Nada mais comovente que ele querendo dar uma de maninho que se preocupa com a pessoa que acabou de destruir a vida.

"Olha aqui seu projeto de gente, você pode até ter acabado meu romance com Jacob, você pode ter me encrencado com a mamãe, mais uma coisa que você jamais vai poder, é controlar meus sentimentos e minhas vontades... Agora vaza daqui..."

Eu tava sem paciência, sempre fui muito esquentada, sempre fui muito mandona, e agora eu tava perdendo o controle, daqui a pouco eu ai matar ele.

"Não mesmo..."

Há é? Desse jogo nos dois sabemos as regras.

"SAI DAQUI!"

Dessa vez sim, eu gritei com toda a minha força.

"Só se você me tirar à força..."

Não esperei ele dar aquele sorrisinho de vitória que com certeza viria, eu saltei da cama e com chutes e pontapés, eu o empurrei para fora.

Estava sem sono, mais não sairia daquele quarto, não mesmo. As lagrimas inevitáveis já banhavam meu rosto, como eu queria ser capaz de tirar Jacob Black da minha cabeça de vento.

Mais como sempre eu era fraca, meu coração falava mais alto do que a minha razão, eu sempre seria uma garota tapada, burra, idiota, e sempre seria sonhadora, sonhava com o amor verdadeiro, sim, eu ainda sonhava com essas bobagens, mesmo após me decepcionar tanto com o amor.

Pensei que não seria a mesma coisa com Jacob, pensei que não seria tão forte, mais me enganei, foi **mais** forte...

Joguei-me em minha cama, afinal, eu não ia me machucar...

Queria morrer, eu pensava em algum jeito que desse certo.

A matilha jamais tentaria me matar, todos eram muito controlados...

Com certeza uma facada, ou um tiro, ou uma queda, também não funcionariam...

Estou sem mais idéias, talvez eu devesse pedir para algum sanguessuga me matar...

NÃO! Nem um deles concordaria, afinal, agora que todos eles são amiguinhos do Jake...

Eu tava perdida...

Sem nem uma chance de ser feliz de novo...

Será que eu não tenho mais um futuro? Será que eu vou ser sempre esse ser humano idiota? Como eu queria ter um futuro... Pois o meu com certeza seria ficar aqui para a eternidade... Sem compromisso, sem gente que realmente me queira bem...

Será que se eu fugir npara bem longe alguém sentiria a minha falta?

Perai... NÃO! Ninguém sentiria a minha falta!

Mais será que eu seria feliz lá?

Com certeza... Tudo é melhor do que esse buraco aqui...

Um plano começou a surgir na minha mente...

E eu não teria medo de colocar ele em prática...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Oi! Tomara q tenham gostado do capitulo... Mais vamos aos meus recaditos...**

**1º Eu quero agradecer do fundo do meu coraçao a quem acompanha essa fic e deixa Reviews... Elas me animam e me ajudao a continuar essa fic...**

**2º Eu quero tbm agradecer as dicas q eu recebi e prometo q vou fazer bom uso delas... ;-)**

**3º Eu vou sim, fazer a Leah dublar umas musicas...**

**4º Quando haver no capitulo, musica, eu vou avisar e quem nao quiser ler essa parte... **

**OBS: {momento musical _on_}**

**OBS 2:{momento musical _off_}**

**5º E quem me der a dica de musica, eu prometo dedicar o capitulo a essa pessoa...**

**6º Eu nao preciso nem avisar q eu adoro as Reviews e quero mais né? Please *-***

**7º EU ADORO AS REVIEWS E TO MUITO FELIZ! **

**obrigada e continuem mandando Reviews! Bjão *-***

**BYE!**


	9. O futuro não me interessa

**Oi pessoal! Tdu bem? Tah ai o capitulo 9. Boa leitura. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**9º capitulo- o futuro não me interessa, apenas o momento e a minha felicidade...**

Assim, o tempo passou, eu não sei que dia é hoje nem que dia foi ontem, eu não sei em que mês estamos, nem se já mudamos de ano. Para falar a verdade, eu não sei quanto tempo eu passei nesse quarto, simplesmente eu não contei nada.

Apenas chorei e pensei. Eu estava muito triste.

Deprimida.

Essa era a palavra: Deprimida.

Eu não conseguia esquecer aquelas palavras tão duras e ásperas, eu o queria, queria que ele também me quisesse. Queria que ele voltasse atrás da sua palavra. Mais; mais urgentemente eu queria chorar e ficar sozinha. Um costume que eu tive desde criança. É o meu modo de expressar a minha dor. Não quero que ninguém sinta mais pena de mim. Uma coisa que eu não suporto é ser a coitadinha da família. Por isso agora eu sou mais a ovelha negra da família Clearwater.

Escutei inúmeras batidas na porta, varias palavras que eu não ouvia. As palavras estavam longe, o seu som parecia deformado. Como se eu não ouvisse mais. Não parecia que eu estava no meu quarto. Eu nem sabia onde estava. Não conseguia ver nada além da dor em meu coração. Essa dor não tinha fim. Quando eu tentava me distrair, ela aumentava. Era impossível não pensar nele. Pois ele estava em tudo. Ele estava no meu quarto, seu cheiro, seu sorriso, seu olhar. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos castanhos escuros que me faziam tão bem. Agora a sua lembrança só me trás a dor. Ele me ajudou a esquecer tudo. Por ele. Eu não amava mais o Sam. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que não amava a muito tempo, mais essa teimosia de que poderíamos ser felizes, não me deixava enxergar isso. Meus olhos estavam tampados, e ele me fez ver a realidade.

Agora eu não via mais a realidade que ele me fez ver. Eu não queria. Doía demais pensar que ele estava agora com a monstrinha. Eles deviam estar felizes, rindo alegremente. E eu chorando. Chorando e chorando. Sofrendo. Sentindo a dor que tomava conta de todo o meu coração.

Em um pedido silencioso para a dor passar, levo muinha mão ao meu peito e choro mais ainda.

Levanto da cama. Vou até o frio chão do meu banheiro. Sento lá. Talvez o frio me faça esquecer ele. Alguém chama por mim na porta. Bate com muita força. O vento frio vem da pequena janela do banheiro. Um frio que não pode me alcançar. Não desde que essa porcaria de maldição aconteceu.

As batidas aumentam. Eu nem me mexo.

Eu precisava estar só, não estava completamente bem, não podia sair na rua assim, não podia deixar ninguém me ver assim, eu devia estar com o rosto totalmente inchado, devia estar terrível...

Eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu não conseguia nem respirar direito. Minhas lágrimas banhavam meu rosto. Não conseguia escutar meu coração batendo. Será que é assim que agente morre? Não vê nada. Só o escuro, sente a dor aguda no peito, não consegue pensar em nada mais do que na dor e em quem a causou?

Ate que houve o inesperado...

Não via mais nada. Só o escuro. Meu coração parado, minha respiração pesada. Meus soluços... E... Uma voz... A voz que eu mais amo. Uma voz grave. E... O meu coração volta a bater...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Não sei bem o que eu estava fazendo ali, não sei como cheguei até a minha cama. Mais eu estava ali, meu corpo doía. E quando tentei me levantar, senti um peso na minha cama. Virei e olhei para o lado... Ele estava ali, eu ai disser algo, não me lembro o que; mais fui impedia por seus lábios. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, eu não sabia nem quem era eu. Eu fiquei sem palavras. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Não estava preocupada com nada. Apenas em beijar o meu grande amor.

Não importava nada naquele momento, apenas eu e ele, apenas o nós dois. Não queria saber se ia ou não sofrer, se minha mãe ia saber, se eu ai magoar alguém, se eu ia ser deixada, se ia ser feliz ou infeliz, não importava o futuro, apenas o presente, o eu & ele.

Ele foi me procurar, isso quer disser que ele também me deseja. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, não me importava se alguém iria escutar mais eu fui dele...

Novamente, porem, dessa vez ele não partiu quando acabou ele ficou comigo.

Quando eu acordei, vi que ele estava virado para cima e eu estava dormindo em seu peito. Ele mexia em meus cabelos... Uma sensação tão boa. Seu cheiro era como uma droga que me deixava fora de mim, seu calor não era como o meu. Era um calor bom. Como se ser um lobisomem é uma coisa boa. Ele me completava. Duas metades.

Ele percebeu que eu havia acordado então ele disse:

"Oi"

Mais não foi um simples "oi", foi uma palavra carinhosa, que queria me agradar. Algo que eu queria ouvir. Eu queria que ele continuasse assim, carinhoso. Para a eternidade. Para sempre. Mais então eu acordei do transe. E perguntei ainda deitada.

"Por que você veio aqui? Não era você que queria acabar comigo?"

Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada, eu adorava quando ele fazia essa carinha.

"Como você é educada..."

"Oi..."

Falei sarcástica. Depois de um bom tempo ele disse:

"Você quer respostas, e vai ter."

Percebi que ele não ia continuar e então completei.

"Pode começar..."

"Como você é apressada..."

Ele se virou para me encarar...

"Eu não sei por que eu vim mais eu vim; eu não conseguia mais ficar em sã consciência. Eu não pensava em nada mais do que em você. Então sua mãe me ligou e disse que ela precisava de ajuda. Ela disse que Seth se recusava a vir te ver. Ele tava com medo do ultimo ocorrido entra vocês. Daí eu vim até aqui, só para ficar na sua janela. E quando eu vi que a sua luz estava acessa, eu não resisti, tinha que ver como você estava, tinha que estar com você... A minha cabeça dá voltas, a minha vida esta de cabeça para baixo. Não sei o porquê, mais eu sei que quero ficar perto de você. Não sei se eu te amo ou se amo a filha da Bella, mais eu sei que eu gosto das duas, às vezes penso que eu devia ter tido uma impressão com você, mais ai, eu me lamento por Renesmee."

"Você me quer por perto?"

"Sim."

Não foram precisas mais palavras, aquilo era o que me importava à única coisa que me importava. Eu o queria por perto e ele me queria por perto, que combinação perfeita...

"Ok... Mais, você tem certeza, eu não quero mais saber de arrependimentos. Você me deixou uma vez e me magoou, o que vai acontecer de agora em diante?"

Eu precisava saber.

"Eu não sei, e também não me importa, eu tenho você por perto e eu vou estar junto de você; o futuro, o destino vai decidir, e nós vamos apenas vive-lo. Se você me quiser por perto, eu vou ficar; mais se você não quiser, eu vou embora e vai ser como eu disse naquela noite, quando você saiu do trabalho... Eu adoraria que você escolhesse ficar comigo, mais a escolha é sua..."

Não resisti, e o beijei, era aquilo que eu queria, e iria pagar o alto preço deste amor as escondidas, por que eu não tinha forças para sair de perto dele, eu queria que ele dissesse que me ama, mais assim já estava bom, ele comigo. Por ele eu iria até o fim do mundo, sem temer nem desistir, pois ele era tudo o que me motivava e viver, a respirar, a ser quem eu sou, Leah Clearwater.

Eu sempre iria estar com ele, mesmo que para realizar isso eu tivesse que machucar minha família, meus amigos, a mim mesma, mesmo que eu tivesse que dar a minha vida em troca.

E com aquela promessa. Nós nos amamos novamente, pois entre nós não existia nada além de necessidade.

Começou com uma vontade louca de esquecer quem nos machucou tanto; depois virou apenas desejo; necessidade; agora eu não conseguia definir bem o que era isso, às vezes parecia que era amor, às vezes parecia que era apenas um desejo ardente, que superava tudo, a razão, a realidade, as fronteiras, os laços...

Eu sempre seria dele. E eu sempre teria uma parte dele comigo, uma parte que sempre seria viva em minha mente, mesmo que fosse apenas em minha mente, mais eu sempre iria amá-lo.

Eu não tinha culpa, ou tinha? Eu era culpada por amar alguém? Por desejá-lo mais que tudo? Por sentir aquilo que eu só sentia quando Sam estava comigo? Se fosse culpada, eu não ligava, eu queria, mesmo que isso fosse ilegal, mesmo que depois disso minha vida acabasse e eu morresse; pois eu partiria feliz, realizada.

Era isso que eu pensava, e ninguém iria tirar isso da minha cabeça, por que eu sempre fui teimosa, e sempre vou ser. Eu só posso agradecer por ter Jacob, afinal, ele me realiza.

Eu sou feliz com ele, eu sempre vou ser feliz enquanto eu souber que ele quer estar comigo, por que é assim que agente se sente quando se está apaixonada.

E era isso que eu estava, apaixonada, sim, eu estava apaixonada por Jacob Black. Sei que já disse isso, mais é tão bom repetir, e ainda assim me sentir orgulhosa de mim mesma...

Um sonho que se transformava em realidade, a realidade que eu sempre quis viver, e que sempre me fora tirada a força, sem se importar com a dor que me causaria.

Agora a minha vida era um sonho; um sonho totalmente e completamente perfeito, um sonho do qual eu jamais iria querer acordar, um sonho que eu desejava com todas as minhas forças de loba, de Leah, de mulher... Acima de tudo, das minhas forças de mulher, por que era isso que eu era, uma mulher que apesar de sofrer, não desiste.

Eu estava feliz ao lado dele, e eu sabia que ele também estava feliz ao meu lado.

Como eu queria que nesse momento não existisse o receio, de que em dia esse sonho pode acabar; a única coisa que me faltava nesse momento, era a voz dele, proferindo as palavras que eu anseio; as três palavras que toda mulher deseja ouvir:** EU TE AMO.**

Eu queria ter certeza que ele não me deixaria, que não iria me machucar; que ele não iria voltar para aquela criança.

Mais eu estava bem, pois era isso que eu queria, ele ao meu lado, então a preocupação me abandonou. De livre e espontânea vontade, eu não pensava mais nisso, apenas no quanto eu era feliz...

*******-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Fim 1ª parte**

*******-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Sim, esse é o fim da primeira parte da fic. Eu acho q ficou bem legal. **

**Finalmente eu consegui portar esses capitulos. **

**Mais eu quero avisar que eu tenho mais uma parte aqui no Pc. Eu estimo que vai dar uns 20 para 23 capitulos as todo. Contando com esses. A fic já tah prionta até o capitulo 18. E eu jah fiz a Leah dublando a Rihanna, sugestao de Oraculo. Nelly Furtado, sugestao de uma amiga minha da escola, Rafaela. Britney Spears tbm jah tah quase pronto. Hevo 84, eu fiz tipo um capitulo com versos dessa musica, sugestao da Mari e para uma outra grande amiga eu fiz ela cantando uma musica do t.A.T.u... Nem eu nem ela sabiamos o que a traduçao dissia ok... Mais nós adoramos o ritmo, e quando eu fui ver a traduçao eu jah tinha escrito o capitulo... Mais tah tdo certo... **

**Há! Jah vo avisando que eu só vou poder atualizar daqui a duas semanas pq semana que vem eu naum vou estar aqui e durante a semana eu nao tenho tempo. Minha semana é cheia, deveres, e agora uma atividade extra. Eu fui indicada p/ ser representante de classe, entao eu tenho que cuidar da minha vida e da dos meus colegas, ô coisa boa... Na verdade naum é quase nda, mais eu nao consigo fazer as minha atividades durante as aulas, dai eu tenho muito dever de casa. Entao eu jah to avisando.**

** Eu quero agradecer a Ingrid que foi a única que deixou uma Review. E eu adoraria que voce continuasse a mandar Reviews ok?**

**Obrigada a quem já leu até aqui a fic. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Lembrem, eu fico muito feliz e com certeza eu vou terminar a fic mais inspirada...**

**Bye amores....**


	10. Eu não quero sofrer

**Oi pessoal! Sim, eu sei. Voces devem estar querendo me matar, me apedrejar, me esganar e muitas outras coisas. Mais acreditem, eu nao tive tempo MESMO! A minha vida anda uma bagunça, por que agora eu sou representante e tals. Eu nem tenho tempo de fazer os meus temas! Entao por essas e outras, eu nao tive como atualizar antes... É uma vergonha, eu tambem sei disso, mais eu imploro para que voces deem um desconto. Porem... Eu tenho uma boa noticia... Nos dias que eu tava sem net, eu terminei a fic! Sério! Ela ta prontinha, agora só falta eu ler ela direitinho e arrumar os errinhos basicos... Mais ela ta OK. Vai ter 26 capitulos contando com o prefacio. Claro que eu podia deixar a fic assim e tals, mais eu nao me sentiria realizada Ok? Entao eu aumentei ela. **

**Eu tambem quero agradecer muito mesmo por todas as reviews ok? Cara! Eu fiquei tao feliz hoje quando eu vi que tinha 9 reviews nesse capitulo! Da ultima vez que eu vi eu só tinha 4! Entao: obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews com a sua opiniao... Sao elas que me fazem tao feliz! **

**Eu só quero avisar ainda que eu nao vou mais responder as reviews das pessoas que estiverem logadas aqui ok? Entao:**

Cantinho das Reviwes:

**maiira**

**Pode deixar querida! Eu vo continuar a postar mais rapido... Só nao me abandone... Ok? Bjão e obrigada pela review!**

**Coronel**

**Contigo eu falo depois (se é que tem alguma coisa para falar...) ok? Mais obrigada pela(s) Reviews! Abraço.**

**Alice**

**Que bom que voce gostou! E pode deixar, eu vo continuar a fic. Bjao e obrigada pela Review ok? **

**Entao vamos á fic! Boa leitura, espero que gostem...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

10º capitulo- eu não quero sofrer

Como eu era feliz, como eu era tola, como eu fui capaz de deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?

Eu não sei disser. Eu não podia tirar Jacob da minha cabeça, eu precisava dele ao meu lado, e ele também me queria a seu lado.

Eu sabia que ia sofrer, mais ignorei esse fato, pois ele viria com o futuro, e eu estava vivendo o presente.

Mais foi naquele dia; um dia normal também, cuja noite passada e manhã, havia existido a companhia da pessoa que me fazia viver.

Aquele dia mudou minha vida, não de uma hora para outra, mais eu sei que foi a partir desse dia, o dia negro, o dia que o sol foi parando de brilhar em meu mundo, voltando a existir a Leah amarga.

Nos dois estávamos abraçados na minha cama, que ficava pequena com Jacob comigo; estávamos acordados, ninguém sabia sobre nós, para os outros éramos apenas amigos. Naquele dia, eu iria ver como está Emily e Jacob iria visitar sua monstrinha.

Iríamos nos encontrar na casa de Sam, e iríamos para a garagem dele, minha família pensando que estaria dormindo e Billy pensando que Jacob estava concertando algum carro ou sei lá o que.

Nossa rotina era sempre assim...

Ele já havia ido para a casa dos Cullen, eu tomei um banho e me vesti, pela primeira vez, eu tive vontade de ficar bonita, de mostrar que eu não era só uma lobinha...

Demorei bastante me arrumando, escolhendo roupas, anéis, jóias e Cia...

Finalmente sai de casa, rumo à casa de minha prima. Prestando atenção no caminho, reparando nas pessoas, cumprimentando todos, sendo simpática...

Cheguei lá, o dia foi cansativo, arrumar a mobília toda, ver em qual canto as coisas ficariam melhores. Emily estava com uma barrigona, cinco meses de gestação de uma menininha que eu seria madrinha e Jacob padrinho...

Eu estava feliz por mim e por Emily e Sam. Eu desejei tanto o mal para eles, mais hoje eu quero mesmo que eles sejam felizes. Eles formam um casal tão bonitinho...

Minha vida estava perfeita...

Tão perfeita que dava até para pensar que eu seria novamente a Leah amada, querida, simpática... Mais eu sabia que isso não duraria para sempre...

Aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida; eu pude falar com minha prima como eu falava antes, contar meus segredos, não sentir remorso. Eu contei a ela sobre mim e Jacob, ela me deu a maior força e eu senti que podia confiar nela; quando Sam veio, eu não senti raiva dele quando ele beijou Emily; eu sorri muito nesse dia, não um sorriso forçado, mais sim um sorriso que veio sozinho, sem eu implorar para meus músculos faciais se mexerem. Eu vi Jacob, ele foi carinhoso comigo... Eu queria congelar esse dia e vive-lo para a eternidade...

Mais sempre havia um defeito, um porém, que eu descobri quando Jacob voltou...

Suas palavras foram macias...

"Renesmee já esta com mais ou menos 15 anos... Essa menina cresce rápido..."

Pode parecer uma frase qualquer, mais eu vi que ele estava gostando disso; dela crescer rápido, pois ele logo poderia ficar com ela, e realizar sua impressão

Eu devia ter dito que não conseguia mais, eu devia, e fiz...

Estávamos no seu carro, na sua garagem, eu tinha um objetivo, e eu iria realizá-lo, não importava o que ele dissesse.

"Jacob, eu percebi hoje quando você disse que ela cresce rápido... E então, eu andei pensando, e acho que não da mais..."

Comecei devagar, calma, minhas emoções no lugar, eu não queria me alterar.

"Leah, o que você quer disser com isso? Que não me quer mais?"

Ele perguntou com um tom de ressentimento.

"Eu quero, mais... Abra seus olhos, você a ama, e está comigo apenas para matar o desejo, para ter alguma coisa para se distrair até que ela cresça. E quando ela crescer, você vai me largar, e disser que não me ama e nunca vai trocar o poder da impressão por alguém que jamais poderá dar continuidade a espécie."

Eu sabia que não conseguiria manter a calma, mais pelo menos eu consegui disse tudo o que eu queria disser. Tenho que admitir que doeu muito, que eu não queria que tudo o que eu disse fosse verdade, mais era.

"Leah, foi você quem quis continuar. Você sabe que eu quero você, mais como eu já disse e re-disse: eu não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro. Espero que não machuque ninguém, mais você sabe que não sou eu quem decide."

"Jacob, eu também quero você comigo, mais... Eu não quero sofrer mais. E eu sei que vou sofrer, mais se você escolher ela, e só então me largar, eu vou sofrer mais, por que eu vou ver a felicidade de vocês, então eu quero terminar. Eu também sei que vou sofrer, mais pelo menos não vai doer tanto. E você, logo vai poder se casar e tals com ela. Espero que você me entenda."

"Ok se é isso que você quer, eu não vou te impedir. Por um lado eu te entendo. Você não confia em mim, você também está insegura, e eu posso ver isso, você tem medo, uma coisa que eu pensei que você não tivesse; então eu me enganei; você é fraca..."

"Talvez seja isso, talvez eu tenha medos, eu não me importaria se você continuasse comigo e depois me abandonasse, mais eu queria ter uma forma de acabar com a minha vida. Eu não quero mais sofrer. Entenda-me..."

Eu já estava chorando, eu queria ele, mais não queria sofrer. O que eu faria?

"Leah se decida, você quer ficar comigo ou não?"

"Eu não quero sofrer, só isso, Jacob, eu não quero sofrer."

Sai do carro e corri, eu não queria ver a cara dele, eu não era forte o suficiente. Rumei direto para minha casa, queria esquecer isso tudo. Queria deletar Jacob da minha cabeça, era esse o meu desejo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cheguei em casa; hoje era quinta-feira. Minha mãe estava com uma revista de noivas em mãos escolhendo os últimos detalhes da festa que aconteceria mês que vem, eu seria sua dama de honra, junto com Emily e Renesmee.

Tudo já estava nos eixos, só faltava escolher um pouco da decoração e tals. Minha mãe optou por um vestido menos armado e não tão decotado; para ela, eu e Emily, iríamos usar um vestido branco também não armado, de um tecido que caia levemente, porem, era tomara que caia. E eu tenho trauma de tomara que caia, por causa do nome, isso me dá arrepios...

A decoração seria branca e dourada, mais um dourado ouro, não amarelado. Muito lindo, a igreja seria decorada com tulipas e rosas brancas, tudo estava organizado, a festa seria linda. Minha mãe queria um casamento como o de Bella, então chamou Alice para ajudá-la, e eu acabei ficando amiga da Alice, sim! Eu fiquei amiga de uma vampira...

Era tão bom ver a alegria de Sue, ela nunca ficou tão feliz. Acho que ela ama mesmo o Charlie.

O resto da noite passou rápido, eu e minha mãe escolhendo onde mais ou menos cada objeto ficaria legal. Minha mãe estava nervosa...

Eu nunca mais tivera uma conversa com ela desse jeito, tinha me esquecido de como ela era compreensiva.

Quanto tempo eu perdi, melhor eu dar mais valor as pessoas que eu amo; logo minha mãe vai morrer...

Cada dia mais perto.

E isso me lembrava à dor. A dor que eu tentava esconder da minha mãe, a dor que ela fingia não ver. Mais ela sabia que tinha algo de errado. Ela não era burra. Mais ela não perguntou nada. E eu a agradeço por isso. Assim seria melhor. Se eu pudesse me matar, eu continuaria com o Jacob. Eu o amo; e eu acho que ele também, mais eu não tenho certeza... Acho que fiz a coisa certa...

Então tive uma idéia. Se eu queria tirar Jacob da minha cabeça e do meu coração, por que não ter ajuda de alguém? E eu conhecia uma pessoa especial para isso. Amanhã iria trabalhar mais feliz...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Oi galera! Tomara que voces tenham gostado! Essa capitulo ta pronto a um tempao aqui no meu PC. Nem sei se ele esta bom realmente... **

**Eu ainda quero avisar que eu nao sei quando eu vou ter tempo de atualizar novamente ok? Minha vida ta cheia, mais logo logo eu vo continuar ok? Agora nao tem mais novela entao eu posso ficar no PC a noite. **

**Eu gostaria da ajuda de voces em uma unica coisinha: como eu sou nova por aqui, eu nao sei como colocar uma capa, por exemplo de uma fic na internet... Se alguem souber como, eu imploro que me ajude ok? Please!**

** O ministerio da saude adverte:**

**Falta de Reviews pode deixar um autor depressivo! **

**Ajude a combater o suicidio, mande uma review! Nem que seja por caridade...**

**Kisses and bye!**


	11. Esperança

**Oi meus queridos! Tudo bem? Dessa vez nao demorei para atualizar nao é? Bom, agora a minha vida esta se organizando, e provavelment eu vou ter mais tempo livre para fazer meus temas, e tambem vou poder continuar a minha nova fic... Vamos lá...**

Cantinho das Reviews:

_**Nessa Clearwater**_

**_Oi! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, francamente, eu adoro quando as pessoas gostam do que eu faço... Obrigada e continue acompanhando e mandando Reviews... Bjao..._**

**_VAMOS Á FIC!_**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

11º capitulo – esperança

O dia amanheceu bonito, o que era uma raridade, e tão bonito como o dia, meu humor também estava sendo uma raridade, eu não estava sentindo dor, eu não estava triste e eu não estava preocupada... Sim, eu não estava preocupada, eu estava simplesmente feliz! Não tão feliz quanto eu estava ontem de manha, mais o que importa? Eu estava feliz e ponto final.

Na verdade, eu não estava feliz mesmo, eu estava ansiosa, queria ir trabalhar logo, para poder dar o bote; talvez com isso Jacob se decidisse, entre qual de nós duas ele quer. Por que esse negócio de ficar em cima do muro não adianta mais. Ou sou eu, ou é ela...

Recapitulando o meu plano... Se eu provocasse ciúme nele, ele daria mais valor a mim. E com certeza (se ele não acordar para a realidade), eu não vou perder nada. Apenas me aventurar e passar o tempo. Talvez eu esqueça completamente Jacob da minha cabeça. Porem, eu não queria ter que chegar a esse ponto...

Eu acho que eu levei esse relacionamento longe de mais; se eu tivesse mandado ele se decidir entre qual ele queria, na hora, eu não estaria sofrendo; por que eu não procurei Jacob; foi ele que começou isso, eu não o amava, eu tinha respeito por ele, mais agora... Agora... Aff; sem comentários...

Mais eu tenho que tirar ele da minha cabeça. Isso é um fato. Uma coisa que eu tenho que realizar. Ai, talvez minha vida seja melhor... Apesar de que minha vida tava tão boa... E como... Eu era tão feliz com ele...

Mais não é hora de ficar pensando nisso dona Leah. É hora de tomar um bom banho, descer, ajudar na decoração e depois escolher a roupa que eu vou usar. Mais acho que eu posso dar uma passada na casa de Emily antes. Preciso da ajuda dela para ver como eu vou fazer o John se interessar em mim, sem eu me expor ao ridículo. A coisa que eu menos preciso é trazer mais vergonha ao meu nome... Com certeza.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Eu desci as escadas, já arrumada, não linda, mais até que era uma roupa que me deixava bem, uma bermuda preta mais ou menos até um palmo abaixo do joelho e uma blusa normal de alça, verde... Adoro verde... Combina comigo. E eu também usava meu all star preferido. Como eu disse, não estava linda, mais estava ater bem vestida para ficar em casa...

Minha mãe estava fazendo panquecas, eu simplesmente adoro! Mais eu não comi nada, afinal... Eu vou acabar ficando uma baleia assim. Por que eu não corro muito nem faço exercícios, então... Nada de café da manhã...

Como minha mãe não queria continuar com a escolha da decoração hoje, eu fui para a casa da Emily. Ela estava sozinha. Então acho que foi até bom eu ter ido. Ela esta tendo uma gravidez de risco, e já foi para o hospital umas duas vezes. E ainda assim o Sam a deixa sozinha, como ele é irresponsável... Apesar dela estar ainda no começo da gravidez... Que seja, ele é um irresponsável mesmo assim.

Ela me recebeu super bem, cheia de risos e alegria. Ela estava feliz em me ver, e estava feliz por eu também estar feliz. Ela se sentia culpada por eu ter passado esses anos sozinha. Qualquer um via isso no seu olhar. Ela não admitia; mais eu sabia. E agora, eu que estava feliz por ela...

"E ai Emily? Tudo bem?"

"Tudo, sim. Mais por que você veio tão cedo? Pensei que você não sairia tão cedo da cama com Jacob..."

Ela falou maliciosa, e eu sabia que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa, mais ela iria me sondar com calma, para ver as minhas reações e saber se ela realmente quer saber o que aconteceu; típico dela. Mais como eu não tenho tanta paciência e quero ajuda logo, vou ir direto ao ponto...

"Emily, eu tenho que falar com você, e vou precisar da sua ajuda. Não quero te perturbar, mais eu preciso de você, da sua opinião."

"Entra e pode ir falando..."

Ela falou em tom zombeteiro, ela estava encarando isso como uma brincadeira; e eu devia fazer isso também...

"Emily, eu dei um tempo com o Jacob. Eu não consegui mais... Eu amo ele, mais eu não tenho certeza se ele me ama. E o pior de tudo, é que agora eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça. Então... Ontem eu tava pensando, e resolvi esquecer ele..."

Ela pareceu analisar o que eu disse, e depois de um tempo, quando eu achava que ela ia perguntar o porquê; ela me surpreendeu: ela pediu uma coisa que eu achava que não era possível sair da boca dela...

"Como você pretende esquecer ele? Achando alguém para fazer ciúmes nele? Se é isso que você tem em mente Leah, eu não sei se vai dar certo."

Ela falou preocupada.

"Tem algum jeito de não dar certo?"

Cara! Agora quem ta preocupada sou eu!

"Não, mais se você vai só usar essa pessoa, você pode machucar ela também. E você vai estar se prejudicando..."

Como sempre a Emily leva tudo a sério demais... Será que ela não sabe que eu tenho coração fraco?

"Na verdade eu pretendo me envolver com essa pessoa, não vai ser só ciúme. Eu pensei em arranjar um namorado para apagar Jacob da minha cabeça. Ou então esquecer o amor que eu sinto por ele... Era nisso que eu estava pensando..."

Espero que ela me entenda e não ache que eu virei uma adolescente obcecada pelo amor novamente... Coisa que eu nunca fui... Ela, bom, ela é outra história...

"Entendo... Mais você vai conseguir esquecer ele?"

Essa me pegou desprevenida, e ficou ecoando na minha cabeça... Suspirei e disse:

"Eu não sei Emily... Eu quero... Mais não prometo nada. Só sei que sem ele se decidir eu não vou mais ficar com ele. Por que eu sou difícil... Não quero ser sempre o passatempo dele..."

Isso era verdade, eu não sou passatempo de lobisomem... Mais eu acho que o Paul bem que gostaria que eu fosse... Melhor eu esquecer isso. É nojento!

"Concordo com você. Mais mudando de assunto... Como está o casamento?"

Como sempre: Emily, minha prima compreensiva...

"Nem te conto... Adivinha que tipo de vestido, nós duas vamos usar!"

Legal a atitude dela querer me divertir.

"Conhecendo sua mãe como eu conheço, eu chuto um vestido decotado..."

Antes que você pergunte... Sim, minha mãe sempre gostou de exagerar, na minha primeira comunhão ela me vez usar um vestido super armado, com umas cinco armações enormes. Eu estava ridícula alem de eu ter passado mais um mico. Esse foi para a coleção de micos passados por culpa da minha mãe. E acredite essa coleção esta cheia. É cada coisa chata... Uma vez ela foi à escola, na oitava serie, e ela falou para mim e para as minhas amigas que era para agente 'brincar' e não paquerar... Sem comentários... Eu sofro muito... Mais ainda amo ela...

"Quase... È tomara que caia... E também é escorrido, sem armação... Tipo um voal... Lindo, mais você sabe que tomara que caia não combina comigo..."

Já to até tremendo...

"Não começa Leah, você vai ficar linda. Sua mãe já decidiu quem vão ser as damas de honra?"

Ela estava se animando e eu também.

"Sim! Nos duas vamos entrar depois da filha da amante de su... Quero disser: Bella. Ela vai entrar com as alianças e nós vamos jogar as pétalas de rosa. A Bella e o marido gostoso dela vão ser padrinho e madrinha; tem muita mais gente, mais eu só lembro desses... Há! Minha mãe não quer que os nossos vestidos sejam brancos. Vão ser dourados. Quase totalmente. E o dela só vai ter a parte de baixo branca, o bustiê vai ser dourado com alguma flores..."

Minha mãe vai se casar de dourado. Isso é um fato. Um fato que não será ignorado por ninguém... Acredite se quiser. É até capaz de o casamento dela aparecer no jornal matinal daqui da reserva. Já que quando acontece alguma coisa, vamos dizer; diferente, é a primeira pagina... Afinal, que tipo de noticia vai ter em uma reserva tão pequena?

"Mais não vai parecer muito amarelo? Envelhecido sabe..."

Eu também achei, vai que alguém diz que minha mãe combinou com o amarelo... Tenho pena do coitado (Amarelo lembra envelhecido, que lembra coisa velha. Associando uma coisa a outra você vai chegar à conclusão que minha mãe é velha...), capaz de ele ter que ir parar no hospital (Ok, eu concordo... Sem graça...)...

"Não por que minha mãe escolheu um dourado mais como ouro mesmo, tipo bronze claro. Lindo!"

E isso é verdade.

"Cara, esse casamento vai ficar na historia de La Push!"

Ela falou entre risos.

"E você ainda tinha duvida?"

Respondi também rindo...

"Tem razão, espero que sua mãe seja feliz..."

Momento esperança...

"Ela vai ser. Agora eu preciso da sua ajuda em outra coisa..."

Fiz uma carinha de suspense, mais acho que saiu mais sedutora, pelo que ela disse...

"Desembucha nega safada..."

Só para explicar, agente se chama de coisas assim... Nega safada, vadia gostosa, e mais uma porrada de coisas...

"Que penteado nós vamos usar?"

Coloquei meu dedo na ponta do queixo fingindo pensar...

"Hum... Acho que como nossos cabelos estão compridos, agente podia deixar eles soltos... Cortar reto, do mesmo comprimento."

Ela também fez isso e depois apontou o dedo para cima e depois para meu cabelo...

"E enfeitar com uma flor dourada como a que minha mãe vai usar... O que você acha?"

Adoro flores...

"Acho legal, principalmente agora que as flores de tecido estão em alta... Mais ai eu acho que agente não devia cortar os cabelos reto, e sim um pouco repicado..."

Legal, será que ela aceitaria fazer uma franja diagonal?

"Perfeito Emily!"

Agente se abraçou... Era como antigamente. Agente estava se dando bem sem força nada, simplesmente pela amizade, agente não estava fazendo algo que não queríamos; sim algo que era satisfatório, para nós duas. Uma amizade verdadeira...

O dia passou normalmente, Emily, eu, apelidos de adolescentes, conversinhas maliciosas, inveja da Bella por fisgar um cara tão lindo, babar em revistas, conversar sobre a nossa vida, trocar idéias, conversar sobre moda, combinar roupas, etc...

Enfim. Um dia normal, com minha querida prima.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Eu sei, o capitulo ficou super pequeno e quase nao teve nada de importante... Acreditem, esse capitulo ja está pronto a um tempao... Desde o inicio das minhas ferias de julho... E por isso, provavelmente eu vou atualizar dois capitulos hoje... Provavelmente, nao é de certeza, depende de como vai ser o meu dia... Por que talvez eu nem vo poder mais entrar hoje, afinal, depois eu vo fazer trabalho de matematica, e nao sei se vai dar certo... Mais ta ai o capitulo...**

**Só para explicar, eu e umas amigas nos chamamos desses apelidos, porem, duas das nossas V.G foram embora... Entao eu coloquei em homenagem a elas... A Mariana e a Larissa...**

**Obriagada pela atençao, pela paciencia e tals... Se for possivel, please, deixe uma Review ok?**

**Bjs **

**bye**


	12. Micos em família

**Olá galera! Tudo bem? **

**Nao sei como eu tive tempo para atualizar a fic hoje, afinal, estamos no finalzinho do bimestre, o que me submete a mais trabalhos, mais temas, mais estudo e mais provas... Mais aqui estou eu... Esse capitulo, nao é tao antigo como o outro (afinal, o outro já tava virando monumento - by: Rafa), e tambem é maior e mais engraçado... Claro que eu fazendo humor sou um desastre, mais eu tentei...**

**Eu nao vou ter tempo de responder hoje as reviews, talvez eu so mande um aviso, pois depois eu tenho (mais um) trabalho para fazer... Entao...**

**E eu dedico esse capitulo a quem me deu essa ideia da musica e de fazer comedia. A ideia de nao fazer a Leah ficar chorando e correndo atras do Jake foi delas ok, eu so escrevi, e eu curti. Achei interessante. Assim ela mostra o que ele perdeu. **

**Dedicado á:**

**Musica = Rafa:**

A lokka que começou com a _moda _de me chamar de **Samara** de** O Chamado**... Valeu miga...

**Ponto de vista da Leah = Vera:**

A lokka que volta comigo da escola e me faz ter milhares de ataques de riso **diariamente**... Valeu, amei a ideia...

**Usar humor = Sara:**

A lokka que divide comigo a **cruz** de ser chamada de S**am**A**ra **... Valeu Sarinha...

Agradeço a todos que deixaram Reviews, e me dao esse apoio. se nao fosse por voces, eu acho que eu nunc amais ia digitar algo na minha vida... Brigadao e Bjs

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-**

**12º capitulo - micos em família**

Agora ta na hora de eu ir para casa e ir trabalhar.

Já disse que amo musica? Acho que não. Então, eu amo musica, todo tipo. Às vezes curto Nelly Furtado, às vezes Rihanna, já cheguei ao ponto de curtir musica japonesa. Nada contra, eu amo todo tipo de musica. Minha biblioteca de musicas está cheia. E é também bem diversificada. Emily também é apaixonada por musicas. Sempre que eu descubro uma nova, lá vou eu passar a dica para a Emily, e ela faz o mesmo. Essa era uma das mais milhares de coisas que agente sempre fez e sempre deu certo...

Como eu adoro musica, peguei meu celular, conectei meus fones e fui direto as musicas que eu acabei de sincronizar na casa da Emily. Comecei com uma que ela adora. É meio antiga, agente cantou ela a tarde toda. Eu quase já a sei de cor. "All The Thing She Said".

Eu gostei; a coisa que eu mais curto numa musica é o ritmo dela. E não a letra. Mais com certeza eu devia dar mais importância para a letra. Pelo menos dessa vez. Afinal... "tudo o que ela disse", é uma coisa meio estranha... Principalmente para mim... Mais deixei isso para lá, (o que foi um erro mortal...) e continuei caminhando.

Chequei em casa e fui entrando e dançando. Cantando e me mexendo. Eu sempre gostei de dançar. O ritmo esta ajudando, a letra não muito...

Não olhei muito, simplesmente dancei, na entrada principal, parei na escada na parte do meio, recomecei a dançar com pulinhos ritmados, mexendo meus quadris, jogando o cabelo que já estava solto, tentando dar um ar sensual mexendo minhas mãos. Eu não devo ser muito normal, chegando à parte final me ajoelhei e girei saltando do chão de repente, sabia que não ia cair, eu tinha equilíbrio. Quando tudo acabou, um simplesmente ri. Ri de felicidade, gargalhei, eu estava bem, sem mais drama, sem mais dor...

Essa música me vez bem, fez eu me sentir uma mulher bonita.

Tenho que dançar mais vezes...

Pensando bem, acho melhor eu olhar para ver se eu estou sozinha antes de dançar...

COM CERTEZA EU TENHO QUE ESTAR SOZINHA! SERÁ QUE DÁ TEMPO DE EU CAVAR UM BURACO E ME ESCONDER? POR QUE TODO MUNDO TEM QUE ESTAR AQUI?

Por que meu surto? Simple! Adivinha quem tava aqui? Tava não, ainda esta...

O BANDO TODO! MINHA MÃE! MEU IRMÃO! A NAMORADA DELE! O BILLY! O CHARLIE! OS VAMPIROS! AS IRMÃS DO JACOB! E MUITO MAIS GENTE... CARA! ELES DEVEM ACHAR QUE EU SOU LOUCA!

Foi impossível não corar. Imagina a cena: eu dançando e cantando, todo mundo me olhando, eu tentando ser sensual, e depois todo mundo começar a me aplaudir... E agora você me pergunta: o que você fez?

Eu respondo... Fiquei de boca aberta, bochechas queimando, e naquela posição de joelhos com a mão para cima, como se estivesse pedindo para meus fãs cantarem comigo...

Se eu me mexi? Sim! Eu caí para trás pelo susto e dei um berro dos diabos de alto... E agora minha mão ta doendo por que eu caí em cima dela.

Está tudo perfeito né? Eu to machucada; eu estou cercada de gente; eu estou corada; e eu dei um show aqui na minha casa... Com uma musica muito... Diferente!

Todo mundo correu para perto de mim. Eu não queria ajuda, na verdade eu queria sumir dali, eu queria que todo mundo esquecesse que me viu cantando e dançando. Ainda mais essa musica...

Eu não sou lésbica. Ma verdade eu acho que as cantoras também não são.

Eu só curto essa musica.

O ritmo dela na verdade...

A letra eu ainda não decidi...

Acho eu não.

Eu me levantei e endireitei meu braço, para ele não sarar fora do lugar e disse que tava atrasada para o meu trabalho. Subi correndo as escadas, e tranquei a porta do meu quarto, e ainda assim não me senti segura. A estranha sensação de alguém olhando para mim. Arrastei meu criado mudo para a porta. Fechei as cortinas; a janela e tudo mais.

Entrei no meu banheiro e para completar eu tranquei a porta. Eu tomei um banho bem demorado. Fiquei me olhando no espelho e percebi que apesar da minha pele não ser tão escura como a do resto do bando, eu não ficava tão vermelha.

Isso até que é bom...

Sai do banheiro e comecei a fazer as preliminares chamadas: 'com que roupa eu irei arrasar mais?'

Depois de mais ou menos umas duas horas eu me decidi por uma calça jeans justa, linda. Com um cinto indiano cheio de correntes. Uma blusa vermelha sangue com umas lantejoulas pretas brilhantes e umas medalhas que combinavam com meus brincos e meu colar (que cá entre nós, é bem exagerado.) e não dispensei minhas pulseiras. Coloquei umas sandálias salto fino, elas eram pratas e tinham umas pedrinhas vermelhas. E como agora (segundo o clip de "Jay Ho!") aquele terceiro olho (acho que o nome é 'beedi') ta na moda eu coloquei um vermelho.

Deixei meu cabelo solto. Passei um lápis de olho não muito marcado, marcara para cílios, que é fundamental, a sombra eu fiz em tons de preto e vermelho clarinho. Eu estava me sentindo bem...

Agora o único problema era: como eu vou passar por aquele povo todo lá de baixo sem ser vista?

Essa é uma pergunta difícil de responder. Conhecendo vampiros como eu conheço, acredito que eles vão me ver de qualquer jeito...

Tenho duas escolhas: a primeira é eu pular a janela. Mais tenho alguns problemas com essa opção. Eu posso me machucar mais ainda e posso me sujar. E minha mãe vai ficar braba por eu não dar tchau para ela.

A segunda escolha era eu correr, mais correr muito mesmo. Disser um bye rápido e continuar correndo.

Mais minha mãe também vai ficar braba por eu não me despedir direito...

Quer saber? Que se foda. Eu vou correr e pronto.

Mais será que eu consigo correr com esse sapato?

Eu vou responder essa pergunta na pratica. Se eu cair, só vai ser mais um mico para a minha coleção. Que mal pode haver nisso? Já que eu tenho tantos micos, um a mais ou um a menos não é nada muito importante.

Desci devagar as escadas e quando só tinha mais um lace, vi que a porta não estava aberta. Droga. Mais foi bom eu ter reparado nisso antes. Já pensou se eu desse com o nariz na porta? Mais um mico...

Pus-me em posição: sai da frente que eu tenho que passar e comecei a correr fingindo pressa, xingando que eu estava atrasada e disse um tchau para todos e quando eu estava quase livre, minha liberdade foi tirada como a de um pássaro que é trancafiado em uma gaiola...

"Leah, venha cá que eu quero te pedir uma coisa filha."

Por que minha mãe é tão ruim comigo? Ela não pode falar depois, quando agente não tiver visita?

Quer saber a resposta? Não, agente não pode conversar depois por que minha mãe é minha mãe, ela não entende que eu vou pagar mais um mico.

Sem escolha fui andando devagar para a sala, onde todo mundo estava sentado, não me pergunte como que todo esse povo conseguiu se acomodar, mais eles estavam sentados conversando casualmente.

Fui andando parei no beiral da porta e pedi 'educadamente':

"Fala..."

"Leah, queria saber se você podia me ajudar com a distribuição das pessoas, sabe? O que cada um vai ser. Nada está definido então eu precisava de ajuda..."

"Mãe você é cega?"

Só pode ser isso...

"Até hoje não, por quê?"

"Olhe a sua volta..."

"Sim."

"O que você vê?"

"Resumindo?"

"Não, em mínimos detalhes..."

"Leah! O que é isso?"

"Desculpa, mais fala, o que você ta vendo?"

"Uma sala; uma lareira; você com uma espinha na testa... Perai! Você tem uma espinha na testa Leah!"

"Mãe! Não é espinha, é o terceiro olho... E você não acertou nada. Olhe melhor, eu vou até te dar uma dica. Aqui em casa são três, a caminho de quatro, e agora tem muito mais..."

Ela demorou uma eternidade para responder... Mais!

"Gente...?"

"Até que enfim. Tava pensando que você tava cega mamãe..."

Dei uma risada e minha mãe ficou boiando, como eu esperava... Bom, eu acho melhor eu parar com isso...

"Ta mãe, esquece, mais você não acha que já tem gente de mais aqui? Você pode sobreviver sem mim por um tempinho não pode? Eu tenho que ir trabalhar..."

"Querida, hoje você pode faltar, eu queria muito que você estivesse aqui com agente. Emily e a irmã de Jacob vão vir logo, e eu queria a sua ajuda..."

Ela falou toda manhosa.

"Mãe, eu adoraria, mais hoje eu tenho que resolver uns probleminhas. Por isso eu tenho que ir mais cedo..."

Será que foi convincente? Por que eu queria disser isso "Desculpa dona Sue, mais eu não quero mesmo ficar aqui, ou você esqueceu que eu paguei um mico enorme na frente de vocês todos?" mais é claro que eu não diria isso, não na frente de todo mundo... Eu sou perva...

"Lee Lee... Fica com agente..."

Eu to começando a achar que eu virei à mãe e a dona Sue virou a filha...

"Desculpa dona Sue, mais eu não fico aqui de jeito nenhum... Bye e fui..."

Caminhei até a porta, já me sentia livre. Até que...

"Leah, eu me esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa..."

Droga! O que ela quer agora?

"Fala."

Andei novamente até a sala e parei no lugar onde eu tinha parado antes.

"Por que você tava cantando uma musica tão...?"

"Vulgar? Olha mãe, a idéia foi da Emily... Ela que me passou essa musica hoje, ai agente cantou ela quase que a tarde toda. E quando eu cheguei em casa, eu pensei que você e o Seth tinham saído, e comecei a dançar... Mais ai eu descobri que a _senhora_ convocou La Push e Forks toda para uma _reuniãozinha_..."

Falei com raiva. Será que ela tinha que fazer isso justo quando eu dou uma de louca?

"Querida, eu não quero deixar os detalhes para a última hora..."

Ela falou com ar manhoso.

Detalhes? Fala sério, ela vai refazer essa lista umas trocentas vezes até chegar a hora de ela entrar na igreja...

"Mais que musica era essa? Você parecia uma lésbica! Será que andar tanto com lobisomens não esta mudando você?"

Adivinha quem perguntou... Mais só tem uma pessoa capaz de disser isso... Sabe aquele vampiro grandão? O tal de Emmett? Sim, foi ele, e ele ainda perguntou rindo! Comecei a tremer. Já sentindo a força... Mais eu não podia me metamorfosear ali! Eu poderia machucar alguém!

"Na verdade, eu gostei... Ela tem estilo Em... Gostei das mãos! E o ritmo dessa musica até que é legal. Claro que a letra dela não é lá uma das melhores, mais ela é perfeita para dançar... E você dançou muito bem!"

Cara! To pasma! Eu não esperava ser elogiada pela vampira anã rainha da moda...

"Obrigada..."

Só consegui disser isso... Cara! Essa me pegou desprevenida! Melhor eu fechar a minha boca logo antes que eu pareça uma idiota. E além do mais, eu não tenho culpa que tinha tanta gente aqui para presenciar um momento tão intimo meu...

Mais ai, houve mais uma coisa inesperada. A criança estendeu a mão para mim. Eu fiquei encarando o gesto sem entender, até que o pai dela disse:

"Ela quer te mostrar uma coisa, não tenha medo."

"Eu não tenho."

Então estendi a mão para ela, e de repente, eu vi a cena de quando eu estava dançando e cai. Fiquei boiando, o que ela queria?

"Ela quer saber se você não se machucou."

"É... Um pouco, mais eu curo rápido."

"Como eu Nessie!"

Jacob falou animado. E adivinha o que essa coisinha fez em mim... Ela me mordeu! Sim! Ela me mordeu! E eu berrei! E fiquei com medo pelo fato de ter tantos vampiros na minha sala! E pelo fato de minha mordida estar sangrando! Quem essa coisinha pensa que é?

"Renesmee! Você não pode morder todo mundo! Só o Jacob deixa você morder ele! Tem que pedir antes!"

Como eu queria poder um dia fazer o papel que a Bella fez agora... Ser mãe.

"Tudo bem, como eu disse; eu curo rápido como o Jacob. Olha!

Apontei para a mordida já cicatrizada.

"Melhor eu ir indo se não eu vo chegar atrasada... Bye..."

Sai devagar, será que essa pirralha vai continuar me mordendo?

NÃO! Edward você não ouviu isso! Foi força do habito! Costume de chamar o Seth de pirralho! Sorry!

Melhor eu ir indo! Sai correndo feito uma desesperada! Vai que esse vampiro gato se ofende e decide me matar! Vampiro gato? Melhor eu ir indo mesmo! EU NÃO TENHO CULPA! EU SOU MULHER E ELE É MUITO LINDO! EU TENHO QUE IR DE VERDADE E RÁPIDO! ANTES QUE EU ME HUMILHO MAIS AINDA!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Galerinha do meu coraçao, eu espero realmente que voces tenham gostado do capitulo. E so quero pedir dois favores:**

**1º Eu preciso de uma musica romantica para o reencontro da Leah e do Jake... Entao votem e me deem mais dicas...**

**( ) Here Without You - 3 Doors Down**

**( ) My Love - Celine Dion**

**( ) Halo - Beyoncé**

**( ) Evertime - Britney Spears**

**( ) Teardrops on My Guitar - Taylor Swift**

**( ) You are My Number One - Enrique e Sandy**

**( ) Kill Me With Your Love - Chloe**

**( ) Because of You - Kelly Clarkson**

**( ) Halo - Haley James Scott **

**( ) Far Away - Nickelback**

**( ) Te Amo - Rihanna**

**( ) Outra, qual?**

**Please, vote ok?**

**2º Deixe uma Review e me deixe mais feliz do que já estou... **

**Bjs **


	13. Altas aventuras em uma noite de trabalho

Oi galerinha! Estou tao animada! Voces nem sabem da melhor! Mais depois eu conto ok?

Antes tenho alguns recadinhos, mais depois eu passo tambem...

**Cantinho das Reviews:**

**bah Black**

Dica arquivada...hehehehhehe

**Lalih**

Dica tambem arquivada....hehehehhehe

**DEDICO ESSE CAPITULO PARA:**

Meu amigao **Coronel** que me deu a dica de escutar **Nelly Furtado**... Eu ja disse mil vezes que adorei, mais uma a mais uma a menos nao faz diferença neh? Valeu e se cuida.... Abraço

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

13º capitulo- ALTAS AVENTURAS EM UMA NOITE

Como eu nunca gostei muito de dirigir, eu decidi ir caminhando mesmo. Estava sem vontade, mais eu não tinha muitas escolhas. Já são quase 20h00min.

E para piorar eu, com certeza irei chegar atrasada.

Ou talvez não...

Sim, eu me considero uma garota de sorte, afinal... Não são todas que encontram uma pessoa especial que te oferece carona! Não que eu seja o tipo de garota que aceita carona de todo mundo, mais dele, com certeza... Ainda mais da pessoa que você queria mesmo conversar em particular...

"Oi John! Valeu pela carona!"

Comecei animada, será que agora era a melhor hora para eu falar com ele?

"Leah, que isso... Eu queria saber, é... Você mostrou interesse em ser minha amiga. Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de sair comigo e umas pessoas. A maioria você conhece..."

"Ho! Quando?"

"Sábado. Agente está programando uma festa. Sabe, aniversario da Alex. Então?"

"Amanhã?"

"Sim! Por volta das oito da noite. Você vem?"

"Claro! Onde?"

"No bar, vai ser uma festa surpresa. Se você quiser, eu passo para te pegar às sete e meia..."

"Vai ser um grande favor! John, você é um amigo ótimo!"

Sorri como eu nunca mais havia sorrido, eu economizei palavras, e ele me convidou, assim vai ser mais fácil conquistar ele! E com certeza, mais fácil de fazer ciúme num certo lobisomem que não se dá conta do que ele está perdendo.

O resto da viajem foi calma. Trocamos idéias sobre diversos assuntos. Sobre trabalho, etc.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chagamos ao bar, a coisa ainda não está muito cheia. Mais da para ver que vai bombar, a decoração nova já esta arrasando! Alex conseguiu transformar um bar de bêbados em uma danceteria! Ela contratou uma banda, colocou um repertorio bem agitado, fez um bar do lado esquerdo do palco, comprou um globo de espelhos e luzes, as paredes eram de uma cor escura, e o chão era liso.

Enfim, era uma danceteria! O palco era bem espaçoso. A reforma durou muito tempo, mais com certeza valeria cada centavo. Um grande investimento.

A banda ainda não chegou. Então começamos com umas musicas da Rihanna. Como eu curto todo tipo de musica, eu comecei a dançar com umas amigas...

To começando a gostar de dança.

"Leah! Você devia dançar mais vezes! Vem aqui em cima e canta essa música, eu acho a sua cara!"

Alex queria que eu subisse no palco e cantasse e dançasse Maneater da Nelly Furtado.

Acho que eu vou! Não tem quase ninguém aqui! SIM! Eu vou!

Comecei dançando a batida da musica e logo comecei com a letra.

Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
C'mon everybody what you here for  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your neck to crack around  
All you crazy people c'mon jump around  
I wanna see you all on your knees, knees  
You either wanna be with me or be me

Dancei essa parte mais com as mãos…

Maneater  
Make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her Love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love  
She's a maneater  
Make you work hard make you spend hard, make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all

Dava pulinhos ritmados, já tinha companhia para dançar, eu estava adorando, estava me divertindo.

And when she walks she walks with passion  
When she talks she talks like she can handle it  
When she asks for something boy she means it  
Even if you never ever see it  
Everybody get your neck to crack around  
All you crazy people c'mon jump around  
You doing anything to keep her by your side  
Because she says she love you love you long time (c'mon!)

Mesma coisa, mais mexendo as mãos, eu girava e pulava. Tentando ser sensual. Acho que está dando certo! Virei de costas e dancei um pouco assim, mais logo virei e pulei. Mexendo as mãos. Eu cantava e dançava animadamente.

Maneater  
Make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love  
She's a maneater  
Make you work hard make you spend hard, make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all  
You wish you never ever met her at all...  
Been around the world I aint ever seen a girl like this

Dançava, nessa altura do campeonato, até a Alex dançava e cantava comigo…

She's a maneater, a maneater.

Adivinha o que agente fez agora… Riu! Sim, agente riu, e para a minha surpresa tinha um monte de gente agora. Mais por hoje já chega de dançar e cantar! Talvez depois...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A noite ocorreu direitinho, como sempre, talvez um pouco pior por causa da minha dança... Mais está tudo ok...

Estava fácil ignorar os olhares dos bêbados, mais havia um olhar que eu não queria ignorar, pois ali estava a minha chance, apesar de eu não amar o John, qual o problema de paquerar ele? Pelo que eu saiba agente ainda é só amigo. E eu francamente, espero que não passe disso...

Está certo que eu quero que o Jacob veja o que ele perdeu, mais eu não sei se quero me envolver com um amigo...

Talvez não seja necessário eu me envolver, talvez ele veja que me ama e se decida. Pois eu tomei uma decisão: eu não sou lanchinho da meia-noite de lobisomens entediados... Então, ou ele se decide ou ele que vá procurar diversão em outro lugar, talvez em um bordel... Porem, eu não me sinto bem com ele olhando para mim como se me comece só com o olhar. Eu não quero dar chances falsas a ele e também... Eu não me sinto bem com isso. Eu amo o Jacob, não ele, e não sei se quero fazer esse papel para enciumar o Jake... Por que pensa só: eu vou parecer uma prostituta, primeiro fico com o meu Alfa, depois faço ciúme para ele com meu colega de trabalho... Vou envergonhar mais ainda minha família e o meu nome... Sabe que só agora eu percebi que o John ta falando com um cara! E parece que esse cara é meio, vamos disser... Gay...

Sim, o cara só podia ser gay, pergunte por que... Simples, ele usava uma camisa regata cheia de purpurina... E adivinha a cor; era Pink, bem Pink, parecendo aqueles pinks de patricinha...

Não que eu repare, mais era estranho... E COMO! A DANCETERIA TODA ESTAVA OLHANDO! Será que eu vou lá? Por que, vai que estão tentando desvirtuar ou tirar do caminho certo o meu novo... Novo... É... O meu colega de trabalho que vai fazer um trabalhinho para me ajudar. Afinal... Somos amigos, e amigos fazem favores uns para os outros não é verdade? Então eu acho que ele tem OBRIGAÇÃO de me ajudar... Ok, obrigação não. Mais que seja... Eu estou ficando confusa... E ASSUSTADA! CARA! ELES TÃO BEM PRÓXIMOS! ESSE GAY ESTÁ ACHANDO QUE VAI TIRAR CASQUINHA DO MEU AMIGO AJUDANTE? Ok... Parei. Acho que estou sendo histérica demais... Mais espera! Eu sempre fui histérica! Eu estou confusa! Será que eu estou louca? NÃO!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A noite acabou e agora eu vou ter que achar carona para não estragar mais ainda meu salto agulha preferido... E parece que eu to com muita sorte hoje! O John se ofereceu para me levar para casa, e adivinha, eu aceitei!

Fomos devagar, nem eu nem ele estávamos com pressa, então ele puxou o ultimo assunto que eu esperava que ele começasse a debater: que presente eu ia dar para a Alex... Eu admito que me pegou de surpresa, eu nem pensei nisso!

"Sei lá, talvez eu de uma roupa para ela, conhecendo ela como eu conheço, acho que é a melhor coisa a dar... Por quê?"

"Porque eu não faço a mínima idéia do que eu posso dar para ela."

"Se você quiser, amanhã eu pretendo ir ao Shopping de Port Angeles comprar alguma coisa para ela, se você quiser, vem junto..."

"Você faria isso por mim?"

"Você é meu amigo não é?"

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

"E eu sempre ajudo os meus amigos!"

"Então amanha eu te pego as Oito da manha, e agente vai até Port Angeles."

"OK."

Chequei em casa, e por sorte não tinha mais ninguém aqui... Subi e fui direto dormir, eu estava cansada e amanha o dia promete ser longo...

Mais realmente, quando eu deitei na cama, eu estava pensando, esperando o sono me dominar... Mais... ELE NÃO VINHA! E eu não sei se já citei isso nesse diário... ESPERA! ISSO NÃO É UM DIARIO! É UMA CITAÇAO PARTICULAR DA MINHA VIDA! Mais como dá tudo na mesma... Voltando ao assunto principal... Eu fico extremamente nervosa quando o sono não vem, e mais nervosa ainda quando o sono não vem e eu sei, tenho consciência de que tenho que acordar cedo no outro dia. Então eu fiquei pensando no que será que o Jacob estaria fazendo agora. Mais isso não ajudou em nada. Por que eu fiquei com uma vontade enorme de chorar. Então... Depois de enxugar as lágrimas teimosas como eu, eu pensei em como eu iria conquistar o John... Algo que também não ajudou muito, por que eu iria trair o meu (adorado, amado, idolatrado, amor da minha vida... Meu guçi guçi...) Jacob... Então eu chorei mais ainda. Depois eu pensei no casamento da minha mãe. E adivinha... EU CHOREI! Por quê? POR QUE EU QUERO UM AMOR COMO O DELA! Fala sério. Só louco ou apaixonado (que é quase a mesma coisa, na minha cabeça.) se casaria com a esposa do seu falecido melhor amigo, sabendo que ela esconde algum segredo e tem dois filhos problemáticos e... Diferentes...

Por ultimo eu pensei em tudo o que a Emily me disse. E isso trouxe à tona em minha memória as lembranças das musicas que eu cantei e dancei. Parece que eu sei fazer pelo menos uma coisa direito... E isso não me fez chorar (milagre!). Por outro lado... Me fez sorrir...

E só com esse pensamento eu consegui dormir... Ou melhor: CAIR DURA NA CAMA!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Obrigada gente por lerem....**

**Eu estou super animada! Imaginem que a minha professora de portugues leu essa fic (ela pediu, pois tambem adora Twilight), e me disse q eu tinha talento! Dai, o que ela fez, em razao disso, ela pediu para agente criar uma cronica! E eu estou super animada! Jah escrevi quatro paginas soh hoje na aula! È muita animaçao!**

**Mais voltando a fic.... Como houveram varias opinioes... Eu vou continuar com a votaçao....**

**( ) Te amo Rihanna {1 voto}**

**( ) ere Without You - 3 Doors Down {2 votos}**

**( ) Teardrops on my guitar - Taylor { 2 voto/ eu usei essa musica no esboço da fic...}**

**( ) Hanson - Save Me {1 voto}**

**( ) Halo - Beyoncé {1 voto}**

**( ) Broken Strings- Nelly furtado James Morrison {dica do Coronel/ sou obcecada por essa musica!}**

**Bjão! Bom fim de semana!**

**OBS: antes que eu esqueço... Se eu demorar p/ atualizar é pq eu estou muito mal ok? a gripe tah quase me matando (eu estou exagerando...) e tbm pode ser por causa da volta das minhas aulas... pq eu soh atualizei hj pq eu nao tenho aula ehehehhehehehhe!**


	14. Compras

**Oi Galera! Tudo bem? Estou aqui atualizando mais cedo, por que talvez sabado nao vou estar aqui, entao... **

**Bem, esse capitulo é mais curto, eu sei. Mais eu precisava de um capitulo para juntar a noite de trabalho com a tal festa. Eu reescrevi esse capitulo, pois teve muita gente que gostou dos micos da Leah, entao eu fiz ela paga mais alguns miquinhos... kkkkkkk**

**Mais agora sério... Eu preciso mesmo da opiniao de voces nas musicas lá de baixo ok?**

**Cantinho das Reviews**

**Srt Black**

**Oi querida! Que bom que voce gostou da minha fic! isso me deixa tao feliz! Pode deixar que eu vou ler a sua fic quando eu tiver um tempinho ok? Bjao e continue mandando Reviews!**

**Nessa Clearwater**

**Ai... Assim eu fico até sem jeito Nessa... Mais valeu por mandar uma review diferente... Eu nao me importo, contanto que eu receba a opiniao de voces, mais valeu mesmo... Brigadao mesmo... Bjao e continue assim...**

**Mari P.B'b**

**Dica arquivada! Obrigada pela review Mari miguxinha... Bjao e continue assim.**

**Rachel Clearwater**

**Pod deixar que eu vou ler a sua fic sim... Valeu pela sua dica, continue assim. Bjao Rachel**

**Karol Kinomoto**

**KArol, meu bem, eu tambem faço isso... Imagino o que vai acontecer! E valeu pela review ok? Continue assim, Bjao Karol...**

**Coronel**

**De nada. Valeu, to tentando melhorar o meu estilo de escrever... Continue assim, Bjao**

**Ursinha Claire**

**Dica arquivada! Para falar a verdade, eu usei essa musica no capitulo... Por que fala de como esta sendo a vida da Leah sakas? Tipo, "eu amo ele, mais ele ama outra...". Mais vamos ver o que vai acontecer neh? Bjao e continue assim...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

14º capitulo- Compras

Eu como sempre estou atrasada, acabei de acordar e são 07h30min da manha, e para variar eu não faço a mínima idéia de que roupa eu vou usar... E pelo jeito eu não vou poder tomar café da manhã...

Que saco... Sem pensar muito, eu peguei minha calça jeans nova, mais clara e uma blusa preta e roxa, que eu adorava e para completar o meu bolero jeans e minhas botas salto plataforma.

Deixei meu cabelo solto e corri para a porta, a campainha estava tocando e com certeza era o John, eu ia fazer uma manobra evasiva e abrir a porta e correr para o carro feito uma desesperada. Mais minha idéia não deu muito certo...

Por que em vez do John, o bando todo... Emily correu e me abraçou forte, sua barriga atrapalhava mais ela não se incomodava...

"A onde a minha priminha pensa que vai?"

"Comprar um presente, e eu estou um pouco atrasada, mais o que vocês vieram fazer aqui tão cedo?"

Falei tão rápido que nem um deles deve ter entendido... E a campainha tocou de novo... Corri para atender. Eu nem me lembrava que estava esperando alguém, então abri a porta mais por impulso, e esse impulso acabou resultando em um puxão muito forte e depois uma fechada de porta mais forte ainda que com certeza acertou o nariz do coitado do John...

Para explicar melhor, imagina a cena: eu distraída, abro a porta com a minha habitual calma, vejo quem se encontra lá fora, penso em quem esta aqui dentro e fecho a porta bem na cara do John...

Resultado? Eu quase cai e fui amparada pelo Jacob e um nariz quebrado de alguém que não cura tão rápido como eu.

Ai você me pergunta, só isso? Eu respondo: NÃO! Alem de ter me agarrado no Jacob, imagina o mico que eu paguei! Eu fechei a porta na cara de um amigo! O maldito do Paul vai me infernizar a eternidade inteirinha por isso!

Ainda bem que eles não sabem quais são minhas verdadeiras intenções com essa visita.

Mais voltando ao ocorrido: depois de muito gelo, muitos pedidos de desculpa, muitas azucrinações da parte do Paul e mais um nariz quebrado...

Por que mais um nariz quebrado? Por que eu tenho pavio curto e acabei quebrando o nariz do Paul de tanto ele me incomodar... Mais voltando ao que interessa...

Para falar a verdade, eu tinha esperanças que ninguém ia perguntar quem era esse ser que eu bati a porta na cara, mais não, sempre tem que ter alguma alma viva para estragar a felicidade dos outros...

E nesse caso adivinha quem foi...

Acredite em mim, não é tão difícil, se você quer uma dica, pensa em quem eu mais odeio... Ainda não descobriu? Foi ele, o ser mais desprezível que pode existir na face da terra, começa com P e eu acabei de quebrar o nariz dele...

Paul! Sim, foi esse demônio...

Ele começou cheio de mimo...

"Mais e ai Leah, quem é esse cara ai?"

Ele lançou um olhar para mim, e para ele. Eu simplesmente olhei ele com a minha melhor cara de maníaca e disse:

"Esse? Esse é um amigo meu... Sabe?"

Falei com a voz maliciosa. Aqui começa o meu plano de como colocar ciúmes no Jacob...

"AMIGO?"

Todo mundo gritou ao mesmo tempo...

"Dona Leah, aonde você pensa que vai?"

"Na verdade mamãe, eu não penso. Eu VOU! E vou agora antes que vocês me prendam aqui, volto logo..."

Pequei a mão do John e comecei a correr até a porta, e por sorte ou acaso do destino, ninguém falou nada, talvez por estarem ocupados demais pensando em como se fecha a boca para não entrar mosca, talvez por que não gostariam de perturbar o meu adorável silencio, ou então, simplesmente indignados...

Vai saber... Quem entende esse pessoal daqui? Eu é que não...

Quando entramos no carro, ninguém perguntou nada. Por um bom tempo eu pensei que não teria que explicar nada, mais a minha sorte também não estava muito bem...

"Mais, o que foi aquilo na sua casa?"

"Aquilo o que?"

Isso! Desentendimento sempre funciona!

"Aquela confusão, todo esse pessoal mora na sua casa?"

"NÃO! Vira essa boca pra lá! Aquele é o pessoal que vai participar do _adorável_ casamento da minha querida e cabeça oca, _mamãe_..."

"Bom saber..."

"Há! Desculpa de novo pelo que eu fiz ok?"

"Não, sem problema... Foi um acidente... Mais por que você quebrou o nariz daquele homem?"

"Por que ele tava me incomodando, e ele com certeza não vai se importar, eu já quebrei muitas vezes o nariz dele..."

"Não posso acreditar que um ser como você tem tanta força..."

"Por quê?"

"Por que você é tão pequeninha... Tão frágil... Não parece ser forte, apesar da sua altura, mais você não parece ter músculos... Você faz o que para ser tão forte e tão pequena?"

"É... Quando eu era pequena eu fazia natação... Por isso é difícil eu ficar doente... Também..."

"Natação faz bem... Sabia que é um esporte muito bom para a respiração?"

"Fiquei sabendo..."

"Mais mudando de assunto... O que você pretende comprar para a Alex?"

"Eu tava vendo esses dias, tinha uma blusa, linda, roxa... Que é a cor preferida dela..."

"Mais não é muito cara?"

"Se você saber onde comprar, não é tão caro..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chagamos ao shopping e até que não foi tão difícil comprar as coisas, foi bem rápido, mais mesmo assim, eu não pude sair de lá só com o presente da Alex... Isso é totalmente anti-Leah, ou melhor... Anti-nova-Leah; então eu comprei quase o shopping todo, como diz minha mãe. E não era para menos, a loja estava com uma promoção perfeita! 50% de desconto, só idiota não aproveitava! E não eram aquelas roupinhas fora de moda! Era promoção de verão! Cada coisa linda! Apesar de que aqui onde eu moro, não dá aqueles verãos de queimar tudo, mais deu para aproveitar as peças mais fechadas... Não que eu vá sentir frio, afinal, eu nunca sinto frio; se eu encostar na neve, é capaz dela derreter antes de eu sentir a umidade da água...

Por falar em coisas sobrenaturais... Adivinha quem eu encontrei por lá! Alice Cullen! Sim, a pequena Alice! Aquela que me elogiou!

Porem, o nosso encontro não foi o mais pacato possível... Por quê? Simples, eu e ela vimos um vestido preto ao mesmo tempo, e agarramos ele juntas! E puxamos juntas! E o vestido rasgou e nos duas gritamos juntas também!

Eu gritei por ter encontrado ela lá, já ela, gritou por causa do vestido...

Certas coisas não mudam...

E a obceção dessa vampira por compras é uma delas...

Quando ela viu que era eu, ela arregalou os olhos e ficou de boca aberta... Nossa! Não sabia que ela podia ser surpreendida!

Mais que bom! Peguei um vampiro de surpresa! E não é um vampiro qualquer! É aquela que sabe de tudo! Que vê tudo! Mais pensando bem, não tem tanta graça... Afinal, ela pode saber tudo sobre todos, mais ela não pode ver o meu futuro!

Ta, eu concordo: desgraça, de graça... Sem graça...

"Desculpa! Eu não percebi que era você! Sério, eu não te vi..."

"Ok..."

"Mais pêra ai... o que você ta fazendo aqui? Sua mãe não tava escolhendo ainda os lugares dos convidados?"

"Então era por isso que tinha quase Forks e Lá Push toda lá em casa?"

"Acho que sim... Sua mãe não te disse?"

"Para falar a verdade, ela nem falou comigo..."

"Por quê?"

"Por que alguém tem que trabalhar, e fazer compras!"

Nos duas rimos... Acho que eu estou desenvolvendo uma amizade com uma vampira! As vezes eu penso... Onde é que eu fui me meter... Sou uma lobisomem, a única mulher, para variar... Ajudei os vampiros e agora eu fiz compras com uma vampira! Não uma vampira qualquer... A rainha da moda! E eu ainda por cima fui elogiada por ela! Eu não devo ser muito normal... Como diz o Seth: "o seu caso não é mais de hospício... É de manicômio!" mais eu não vejo muita diferença nisso... Mais voltando no encontro entre mim e Alice...

Nós conversamos e conversamos... Até que eu fiz uma coisa que eu não esperava... Convidei Alice Cullen para ir à festa de aniversario da Alex! Não me pergunte por que, nem de onde eu tive essa idéia, mais eu tive e chamei-a... Sabe o que ela respondeu? Sim! Ela vai...

Mais até que pode ser uma boa idéia... Se você pensar bem nas conseqüências... Mais não é uma festa aberta ao publico? Então, eu fiz até um favor!

Depois de muitas compras estilo Alice, eu voltei para casa... Logo seria hora de almoçar e eu estava morrendo de fome...

Cheguei em casa, e percebi que a casa tava muito quieta... E eu to ficando com medo... Por que a ultima vez que a casa tava toda quieta e eu entrei em casa, eu paguei um super mico, afinal, eu dancei e cantei uma musica meio estranha...

Mais então eu entrei devagar, um pé de cada vez, sem cair, sem tropeçar, sem me assustar...

Fui andando cautelosamente, cheguei à porta e abri-a, não tinha ninguém em casa, eu não sentia nada e...

"HÁ!"

Berrei tão alto quanto meus pulmões podiam suportar! Mais foi um senhor susto! Por quê? Por que o MALDITO DO PAUL SE SEUS AMIGUINHOS IDIOTAS GRITARAM E SAIRAM DE TRAS DAS PAREDES E ME SEGURARAM! E agora eu to me sentindo fraca... Meus braços e meus pés ficaram moles, tão pesados... E tudo ta ficando escuro, sinto alguém me segurar, mais eu não vejo nada, só ouço uma voz, uma voz preocupada, e reconheço como a voz de Jacob... Depois, nada...

Só a escuridão... Novamente...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Amores... Eu peço, imploro, do fundo do meu coraçao que voces votem e me ajudem ok?**

**( ) Te amo - Rihanna**

**( ) Teardrops on my guitar - Taylor**

**( ) Save Me - Hanson**

**Eu peço para que ninguem de mais dicas, de mais musicas. Apenas essas, por que dai eu nunca vou encontrar a certa ok? Por favor... Nao fiquem ofendidos, é apenas para nao ficar tao grande a votaçao ok? Please... **

**E quem votou em Here Without You, eu jah usei ela em uma capitulo, onde ela caiu como uma luva ok?**

**E quando votarem, lembrem que é um reencontro, e a Leah vai dublar a musica ok?**

**Obrigada gente! Reviews?**

**PS: Eu sempre sonhei em escrever uma fic com alguem, um fic em dupla. Se alguem tiver enteresse em formar uma dupla comigo podem adicionar no **

**MSN: manu _ elly _ twilight hotmail . com **


	15. Sustos e confusões

**Galera! Eu amei as reviews! Voces estao se superando! Apenas 3 dias e 7 reviews! Eu adoro voces! Nao soh pelas reviews, mais por que voces me dao ideias muito legais, pois apesar da fic estar pronta, eu sempre faço alteraçoes antes de atualizar aqui. E voces me dao essas ideias. Obrigada gente.**

**Cantinho das Reviews:**

**Ursinha Claire**

**Claire! Eu tbm adoro o Paul, é legal quando ele implica com a Lee... Brigada por comentar ok? bjao**

**Srt Black**

**Querida, a Lee nao vai ficar com o Jake logo nao. So no finalzinho, voce nem imagina o que eu fiz ela fazer nesta fic... Da para ter uma ideia nesse capitulo. Bjao e valeu pela dica.**

**Laliih**

**dica arquivada, valeu pela atençao, bjao**

**Karol Kinomoto**

**O.M.E! Karol, mil desculpas, eu ouvi a sua dica de musica do capitulo passado e eu simplesmente na presa esqueci de colocar essa opçao! Mil desculpas, eu amei essa musica, espero nao ter te magoado querida. Bjao**

**Nessa Clearwater**

**Ok, valeu pela dica moôr... Bjao**

**Mari P. B'b**

**Miguxa, Valeu pela sua opiniao e pela review. Falamos direitinho sobre a fic em dupla e logo iremos postar aqui neh? Bjao e continue assim.**

**Ingrid F.**

**O.M.E! Serio? Eu pedia se ele era ou nao... Ou... Acho q naum pedia... Ou pedia? Sim, eu sou indecisa, mais q legal! Vo postar logo sim, Agente se fala mais depois ok? valeu e continue ligada na fic, logo as coisas vao mudar completamente. bjao**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

15º capitulo- Sustos e confusões...

De repente tudo está claro, eu estou vendo tudo e tudo me parece tão bonito... Abro um enorme sorriso, sem saber o que eu estava fazendo, por que eu não sabia o que eu estava vendo, mais estava gostando...

Minhas costas e minhas pernas estavam doendo e eu estava sem nem um pingo de duvida, totalmente desconfortável...

Minha cabeça ainda girava, aos poucos fui vendo realmente o que acontecia a meu redor...

Eu estava deitada no chão da sala, minha mãe chorava e todo mundo tava perto de mim. Seth viu que eu acordei e disse:

"Olha gente! Ela acordou!"

Pirralho boca grande! Por que foi falar?

Nesse exato instante minha mãe se jogou completamente em cima de mim, junto com Emily... E para variar o Paul colocou Claire também em cima da pobre coitada aqui...

Minha mãe berrava coisas que eu não entendia; algo como: 'minha filha! Você ta bem? Você ta viva? Responde querida! Você quase me matou! Nunca mais desmaie assim ouviu? EU QUASE TIVE UM ATAQUE DO CORAÇAO!'.

Eu não estava conseguindo respirar, tanta gente ao meu redor, em cima de mim, o ar não é suficiente...

"AR!"

Foi à única coisa que eu consegui grunir.

"O que filha?"

Ela falou toda manhosa; até parece que ela não ta vendo que eu to ficando azul pela falta de ar!

"AR! EU PRECISO DE AR!"

Gritei com toda a força que meus pulmões tinham no momento!

Por sorte todo mundo saiu de perto e de cima de mim, e eu pude respirar melhor, mais esse foi um grande susto...

"Ta respirando melhor _filinha_?"

Ela falou meio sarcástica. Já falei que minha mãe não é boa nisso? Não? Pois então está completamente declarado que ela não sabe imitar voz de sarcasmo...

"Sim _mamãezinha..."_

Falei com um tom sarcástico mais profissional... Sem querer me gabar, mais eu humilhei a pobre da minha mãe...

"Então pode ir desembuchando..."

Vou dar uma de desentendida...

"Desembuchar o que querida? Não embuchei nada..."

Olhei-a com meu olhar de anjo... Será que cola?

"Não se faça de santa..."

Santa? Quem falou em santa?

"Mais eu sou santa!"

Falei indignada...

"Santa do pau oco; isso sim Leah..."

Virei bem devagar e olhei ele com meu olhar de maníaca...

"Não mete o bedelho onde você não foi chamado Seth."

Rosnei entre os dentes.

"Anda Leah!"

Agora quem perdeu a calma foi ela...

"Calma mãe! Respira, eu acho que você ta ficando roxa!"

Falei compreensiva...

"LEAH!"

Ela berrou a todo o ar de seus pulmões.

"Ta mãe, eu conto... Tipo, eu tava no shopping de Port Angeles... Fazendo o que? Simples! Comprando um presente de aniversario da Alex... Por quê? Hoje é aniversario dela... E por falar nisso, que horas são?"

"17h30min"

"Por que Leah? Você ainda pensa que vai nesse aniversario?"

"Sue Clearwater! Você não pode me proibir de ir trabalhar!"

"Por que pelo jeito você vai precisar de muito dinheiro para poder pagar essas coisas né?"

"Sim..."

"Mais eu não te entendo Leah... Pra que você precisa de um corpete com cinta liga? Ta pensando em fazer um strip-tease?"

Vamos brincar um pouquinho mais com a dona Sue...

"Não... Mais você me deu uma ótima idéia mamãe!"

"LEAH! EU AGUENTO TUDO! AGUENTO TER UMA FILHA LOBISOMEN, UMA FILHA COMPULSIVA, UMA FILHA LOUCA, ATÉ UMA FILHA ROQUEIRA... MAIS NÃO UMA FILHA VADIA!"

"Na verdade, aquele corpete era o presente que eu ia te dar, para você usar na lua de mel, você e o Charlie, sozinhos..."

"LEAH CLEARWATER!"

"Ta, já que você não gostou eu dou o presente em dinheiro..."

"NÃO! EU ADOREI!"

"Já que insiste..."

Papo vai, papo vem... E eu me esqueci do meu susto... Porem, do nada eu virei em direção aos idiotas daqueles lobos, preparei o meu novo olhar de maníaca assassina que não está para brincadeiras que eu desenvolvi a um tempinho atrás e falei:

"Mais agora eu quero a verdade, e nada mais que a verdade... Quem teve a _brilhante _idéia de assustar a Leah coitada aqui?"

"Foi o Seth!"

"Não mente seu idiota... Foi o Embry..."

"Não! Foi o Jacob!"

"Foi a Emily!"

E assim foi por muito tempo, até que eu senti uns tremores e um calor inacreditável e explodi:

"OS BEBEZOES VAO PARAR DE IDIOTISSE E VAO FALAR LOGO OU EU VOU TER QUE QUEBRAR OS NARIZES E PARTES MAIS DELICADAS DE VOCES?"

Eles se olharam e de repente eu tive a ilusão de ver uma luzinha acendendo... Então eu ouvi a resposta mais idiota do mundo.

"FOI A CLAIRE!"

Isso fez meu sangue subir para a cabeça... Eu rosnei alto e dei um soco no nariz do primeiro que apareceu na minha frente... O Quil...

"VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TO BRINCANDO? FALA PARA ELES COMO O MEU SOCO É REAL! FALA! E DIZ AINDA QUE SE ELES NÃO FALAREM QUEM FOI LOGO, TODOS ELES VAO ACABAR ASSIM!"

"Caras, ela não ta brincando... O soco doeu pacas..."

"Foi o Paul..."

Olhei-o com a minha melhor cara de 'eu vou te matar' e fui me aproximando dele...

"Que cara de sádica é essa Lee Lee?"

"A cara que certos lobisomens vêem antes de morrer..."

"Cuidado! Eu ouvi falar que cara feia faz o rosto enrugar antes do tempo... Não queremos a única lobisomem mulherzinha da matilha fique feito uma maçã podre antes da hora não é?"

Rosnei alto e avancei nele, não cheguei a me transformar... E comecei a perder o controle, ele não conseguia fazer nada, e eu aproveitei para arranhar ele. Ele segurou meus braços e eu comecei a morder ele... Acho que o pessoal percebeu que eu não tava brincando quando falei que ia matar ele e eles começaram a me tirar de cima dele...

Respirei e falei indiferente...

"Da próxima vez que decidir brincar comigo Paul, pense antes de cometer a burrada, ouviu?"

"Alto e claro capitã Leah!"

"Acho bom... Agora com sua licença, mais eu tenho que me arrumar... E por falar nisso, se alguém quiser ir à festa, podem aparecer por lá..."

Subi as escadas com as minhas sacolas cheias de roupas... Quase que eu não passei na escada. Mais por sorte, eu consegui dar um jeitinho á lá Leah... Depois fiquei penando no que eu acabei de fazer, por sorte nem um vampiro estava ali...

Cheguei ao meu quarto e decidi tomar banho e depois sim, escolher que roupa eu ia usar, eu tinha que estar super bem vestida...

Tomei um longo banho, mais ou menos até ouvir minha mãe pedir, quero disser, gritar do andar de baixo se eu tinha morrido debaixo do chuveiro... Rotina familiar, não repare please.

Passei uma meia hora só passando cremes na minha pele, cuidando...

Dei uma olhadinha nas minhas unhas e OMG! Tão horríveis! Nem parece que quarta-feira eu fui à manicure!

Como eu tava com tempo, escolhi que cor eu ia usar para combinar com meu esmalte...

Decidi-me por roxo e preto. Então pintei minhas unhas de um preto bem uniforme...

Coloquei minha saia balonê preta com uma estrela roxa metálica como fivela do cinto preto que acompanhava. Uma blusa preta, na verdade uma segunda pele, de gola alta e mangas compridas e por cima coloquei uma blusa roxa cheia de brilho, a blusa era tipo uma regata mais decotada e bem justa...

Para completar coloquei minhas botas de salto alto e fino. Eu estava me achando linda, mais parecia que faltava alguma coisa... Um acessório... Mais o que?

Pensei até sair fumaça da minha cabeça e nada... Decidi que se eu ficasse aqui comendo mosca eu ia acabar me atrasando...

Desci as escadas e quase todo mundo tinha ido embora, menos o Jacob, a Emily, o Sam e o Billy. Charlie também tava lá, ele ia passar a noite lá, mais esse eu nem considero visita, esse já ta quase se confundindo com as paredes...

Acho que eu não vou agüentar ter um padrasto... Se eu não conseguir agüentar eu sumo desse fim de mundo... To com uma vontade de vazar daqui e não ser percebida...

Olhando bem essa cena, eu não me encaixo ai... Todo mundo ficaria melhor sem mim... Minha mãe vai se casar, Seth logo também vai, e esse eu tenho certeza que sempre vai estar com nossa mãe. Billy sempre foi feliz assim, Sam e Emily vão ter uma menina logo, em uns 5 meses... E Jacob... Também vai ficar melhor sem mim, assim ele não vai ficar tão indeciso...

Será que eu teria força para abandonar meu lar? Para deixar tudo para trás? Minha vida, minha família, minhas lembranças?

Seria eterna... Poderia fazer sucesso; logo todos iriam ver que eu não envelheço e iriam desconfiar de alguma coisa. O que eu faria? Teria que fugir. Eu sempre sonhei com uma vida livre, uma vida de fama.

Mais daí eu descobri que era uma lobisomem, e descobri que meus sonhos de me suicidar foram por água abaixo, por que meus sonhos de sucesso havia sumido quando Sam me trocou pela minha própria prima...

Se eu fosse embora, eles sentiriam talvez um pouco a minha falta, mais logo esqueceriam, Jacob se decidiria pela monstrinha e se casaria com ela, Sam e Emily poderiam viver direito, sem ressentimentos nem culpa, minha mãe poderia ter uma vida de casada normal, Seth logo se casaria também, e eu poderia tentar fazer sucesso...

Sumir por uns 30 anos...

Não lembrar quem eu fui. Metamorfosear-me uma vez ou outra e eu não envelheceria!

Acho que essa idéia poderia dar certo, se eu prometesse a mim mesma que não voltaria e nem cederia aos telefonemas da minha mãe... O que seria praticamente impossível, a não ser que eu jogasse meu telefone no rio, ou doasse para o Seth, ele sempre quis ter um V6...

Poderia deixar cartas para todos... Será que minha mãe estaria viva daqui uns 30 anos? Minha mãe não é velha, será que sua saúde de ferro duraria até lá?

Mais o maior problema é: quando eu poderia ir?

Depois do casamento? Depois do nascimento da filha da Emily?

Com certeza antes do casamento do Jacob com a pequena vampirinha e humana...

Mais será que eu seria capaz? Será que eu teria sangue frio? E o pior: para onde eu iria? Será que eu teria um futuro? Por que eu não iria voltar se fracassasse, talvez ai decidisse colocar um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça de vento...

Olhei bem minha mãe, eu estava escorada na porta, e ela sentada na poltrona falando alguma coisa com Emily. Mamãe... Como eu sentiria sua falta... Eu morreria de saudades, eu não conseguiria pensar em você e não chorar; se eu partir, poderá ser a ultima vez que eu vou te ver...

"Leah..."

Dei um pulo pelo susto... E olhei procurando o ser que fez isso. Virei-me e vi Jacob, ele me olhava confuso, por quê?

"Que foi?"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele entendeu.

"Você ta chorando..."

Pisquei diversas vezes, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar. Vi-me encurralada, eu não tinha como mentir, então falei meio que a verdade...

"Tava pensando em como o tempo passa..."

"Verdade... Mais você não ta atrasada"

"Devo estar! Obrigada!"

Fiz um tchauzinho para ele e fui à direção da minha mãe, já estava recomposta das lagrimas que me saíram do controle.

"Tchau mãe! Eu prometo que volto logo e não se preocupe, digo para a Alex que você manda os seus cumprimentos..."

"Ta. Vê se não demora dona Leah, você por acaso sabe como me deixa preocupada? Nem precisa responder, eu sei que você não sabe... Mais você vai saber um dia... Pois você vai ter os..."

Ela parou de falar. Mais eu completei e sai de casa, sem olhar para trás, mostrando ser forte, pores, deixando uma fina lagrima sair de meu olho.

"Meus filhos? Meio difícil mamãe... Só se eu adotar... Mais tchau... Tchau pessoal..."

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Ai, agora eu atualizando me deu uma tristeza... Logo a fic acaba... BUA!**

**Mais voltando as votaçoes, todas as musicas serao utilizadas, apenas nao no final... Entao vamo lah....**

**( ) Te amo -Rihanna { continua na disputa com 3 votos}**

**( ) Teardrops on my guitar { continua na disputa com 2 votos}**

**( ) Save me - Hansou { continua na disputa com 1 voto}**

**( ) A lonely september - Plain White T's { continua na disputa por erro meu}**

**VOTEM! E DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**BYE**


	16. Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma Cachorro

**Amores! tudo bem? Está ai mais um capitulo, aproveitem:**

**_Cantinho das Reviews:_**

**Ingrid:**

**Que bom, dica arquivada**

**Laliiih:**

**Que bom! Dica arquivada**

**Karol Kinomoto**

**Que bom, naum sabe como isso me alivia! Bjao**

**Srt. Black**

**Brigadao amr. Naum sabe como eu fico feliz quando meus leitores gostao dos capitulo. bgs**

**Ursinha Claire**

**Bem no final, mais haveram algumas cenas mais hot... Aqui temos uma..kkkk**

**Nessa Clearwater**

**Ok. Bjao**

**Bah Black**

**Vi amr, legal neh? Adorei essa trilha, mal vejo a hora de assistir New Moon**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**

**16 º capitulo- Eu sei me cuidar... Cachorro- Que eu tanto amo-**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Bem quando eu ia colocar a mão na maçaneta para sair e esperar o John lá fora ... A campainha toca. Como eu estava ali perto eu já abri a porta. Era o John. Será que eu estou muito atrasada?

"Oi John. Eu to muito atrasada? "

Ele olhou para mim meio confuso ... Será que eu me atrasei tanto assim?

"Mais ou menos ... Na verdade eu estava te esperando, mais você tava demorando, dai eu decidi vir te chamar ... "

Ele fez uma pausa dramática. Por quê? O que tem de tão estranho na minha minúscula casa? Será que ela esta muito suja? Muito bagunçada?

Há! Caiu a ficha! O motivo é que, como eu disse, a minha minúscula casa estava abrigando quase toda La Push ...

"Há, John, essa é a minha mãe, Sue e meu irmão Seth. Aqueles lá são os garotos daqui da Reserva ... Jared, Quil, com uma pequena Claire, aquele ser estranho que esta quase um comendo aquela garota é o idiota do Paul ... Depois nós temos a Rachel e Emily, minha prima, Sam, o meu ex-namorado e marido dela, Jacob... Que é alguém que eu não suporto ... Eu devia ter te apresentado enguias quando você veio aqui da primeira vez, mais não deu ... "

"Devia ... Não suporta mesmo? ... Teve uma época que o Jacob ea destruiram Leah essa casa inteirinha, ta aqui a prova ... "

Seth disse apontando pra uma marca na parede que não pode ser reparada ...

"E você tinha que ver ano passado antes da reforma como ..."

Melhor eu agir rápido antes que agente acabe perdendo a festa e passando a noite aqui; feito escoteiro ...

"É uma ótima historia mamãe. Mais nós estamos atrasados para o aniversario de uma amiga nossa. Coisas complicadas querida mamãe. Que não vale a pena citá-las para você ... Mil beijinhos e tchau ... "

Dizendo isso me virei para o João e eu fiz uma carinha de indignada que aprendi com Alice Cullen. Não perdendo a chance de olhar o John e fazer charminho para ele. Vi começar Jacob um tremer ... Engole essa; cachorro. Você vai se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida de me fazer sofrer ...

"Mais querida ..."

Virei-me para o John e sussurrei.

"Vamos vazar daqui antes que eles Prendam nos a noite toda aqui ..."

Acho que eu exagerei. Pelo tom de voz urgente que ele usou eu não duvido muito ...

"Tchau para vocês, senhora Clearwater ..."

Engatei a minha mão direita no braço do John e com a mão livre dei um aceno já me virando para a porta.

"Queridos Bye ..."

Saímos de casa e quando eu virei uma escada para um fim de descer Deparei-me com um céu totalmente estrelado, sem nuvens ...

Parei para olhar e vi que também John, isso me lembrava tanto o. .. Jacob ... E tudo que me lembrava Jacob, doía. Sem perceber eu, uma fina lagrima saltou do meu olho direito ...

Quando desci eu me dei conta disso, as escadas e rumei ao carro preto do John. Ele seguiu-me e não falou nada sobre a minha quase crise. E eu o agradeço por isso. Eu não queria estragar a noite dele com os meus problemas.

A viajem foi tranqüila, ele não abriu a boca e nem por isso o silencio foi desagradável.

Chegamos e descemos do carro. Mais antes disso, abri uma bolsa minha e chequei ... Arrumei uma maquiagem minha e comecei a ver se todos os itens Estavam sem local certo.

Batom. Confere. Rimel. Confere. Delineador. Confere. Maquina digital. Confere. Celular. Confere. Presente. Confere ... É, esta tudo aqui.

"Desculpe, eu tinha que checar se estava tudo no lugar sabe? Coisas de mulher ... "

"Claro ... Já imaginou se o abrisse acidentalmente e batom manchasse essa bolsa tão linda da Betty Boop?

"É ..."

CARAMBA! ESSE CARA SÓ PODE SER GAY!

Depois do meu surto, entramos na festa e estava bem animado ... Todo mundo dançando, andamos até a mesa principal, onde estava Alex. Eu lhe dei o meu presente e João fez o mesmo, demos os parabéns.

Depois disso, eu me perdi de todo mundo, enfiei-me na pista de dança, e lá fiquei dançando ... Cara! As musicas eram perfeitas. Todas tinham ritmo, eram animadas e legais. Fiquei lá até a uma da manhã.

Quando Alex me pediu uma coisinha. Não era algo que eu esperava mais ela era a aniversariante, e mandava ela na festa, alem de ser minha chefa.

MAIS PORRA, EU NÃO QUERIA CANTAR!

Fazer o que? Não tenho culpa ...

Subi no palco e detonei. Com Disturbia da Rihanna ... Essa era uma das musicas que eu mais sabia. A letra dela era complicada, mais eu treino essa musica a anos ... Mais eu nunca cantei na frente de alguém, desde que meu pai morreu, ele sempre me ajudou. Por causa dele que eu aprendi a tocar violão.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum  
What's wrong with me?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum  
Por que me sinto assim?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum  
Estou enlouquecendo agora  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum.

Fui entrando nessa parte, bem devagar, sem ritmo, com passos firmes, para não cair ...

Não há mais gás na plataforma  
Não pode sequer Get It Started  
Nada ouviu, nada disse  
Não pode nem falar sobre isso  
Toda a minha vida fora da minha cabeça  
Não quero pensar sobre isso  
Parece que estou ficando louco  
Sim

Comecei com passinhos e agora estava sem lugar dançando sem sair do lugar.

É um ladrão na noite  
para vir e pegar você  
Pode arrastar dentro de você  
e consumi-lo  
A doença da mente  
Ele pode controlá-lo  
It's too close for comfort

Dançava junto com todo mundo, sem me importar se dançava bem ou mal.

Coloque a sua luz verde  
Nós estamos na cidade de maravilha  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Cuidado, você pode simplesmente ir ao abrigo  
É melhor pensar duas vezes  
Seu trem de pensamentos será alterada  
Portanto, se você deve ser sábio Faulter

Sua mente está paranóica  
É como a escuridão é a luz  
Disturbia!  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Sua mente está em Disturbia  
Não é usado para o que você gosta  
Disturbia! Disturbia!

Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum

Faded fotos na parede  
It's like they're talkin 'to me  
Chama seu Disconnectin '  
O telefone nem mesmo anel  
Preciso sair  
ou figura esta merda  
It's too close for comfort

É um ladrão na noite  
para vir e pegar você  
Pode arrastar dentro de você  
e consumi-lo  
A doença da mente  
Ele pode controlá-lo  
Eu me sinto como um monstro

Coloque a sua luz verde  
Nós estamos na cidade de maravilha  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Cuidado, você pode simplesmente ir ao abrigo  
É melhor pensar duas vezes  
Seu trem de pensamentos será alterada  
Portanto, se você deve ser sábio Faulter

Sua mente está paranóica  
É como a escuridão é a luz  
Disturbia!  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Sua mente está paranóica  
Não é usado para o que você gosta  
Disturbia! Disturbia!

Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum bum be-dum

Liberte-me desta maldição  
Estou tentando ficar manso  
Mas estou me esforçando  
Você não pode ir  
Eu acho que estou indo

Coloque a sua luz verde  
Nós estamos na cidade de maravilha  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Cuidado, você pode simplesmente ir ao abrigo  
É melhor pensar duas vezes  
Seu trem de pensamentos será alterada  
Portanto, se você deve ser sábio Faulter

Sua mente está paranóica  
É como a escuridão é a luz  
Disturbia!  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Sua mente está em Disturbia  
Não é usado para o que você gosta  
Disturbia! Disturbia!

Bum bum be-dum (bum bum bum be-dum)  
Bum bum be-dum (bum bum bum be-dum)  
(Ohhhhh. ..)

E assim acabou uma musica.

E, de relance, eu vi uma pessoa. Alguém que eu sinceramente não esperava ver ... Quem? Jacob Black ...

O que ele tava fazendo lá eu não sei. Mais assim que eu o olhei, vi que ele acabara de chegar, e com ele vieram muito mais gente. Quem? Quase todo o bando e até a Emily! Apenas Quil não veio, talvez por querer cuidar da Claire. Não sei como essa menininha gosta tanto desse lobisomem ... Ele ronca pacas ...

"Leah!"

Gritou Emily.

"Emily!"

Gritei para continuar com a brincadeira.

"E ai? O que tá achando da festa Emily?

Pedi com muita animação dela depois do abraço.

"Muito boa. O som é bom ... "

Ela falou muito empolgada.

"Não vai fazer mal para o bebe?"

O Sam pediu todo preocupado ... Quando agente saia ele não era tão cuidadoso assim ... Deve ser coisa de lobo ...

"Sam deixa de ser careta ..."

É isso ai Emily. Mostra pra quem ta ele no comando.

"Verdade ... Vai bem até fazer! "

Disse entrando no clima. Para falar a verdade, eu não sei se isso é verdade, quem mais se importa? O importante é se divertir.

"Mais o que você acha de dançar um pouco heim?"

Emily pediu toda feliz.

"Não precisa pedir duas vezes ..."

Lançamos Com isso nos na pista de dança e lá ficamos nos divertindo por uma meia hora.

Daí eu pensei. A musica foi boa. Mais eu ainda não estava totalmente satisfeita. Então eu me lembrei de uma musica que Alex havia me mandando por e-mail ontem. Também da Rihanna. E ela adorava essa musica pelo que pude ver. Então eu fui lá na banda e pedi e eles tinham esse dueto. E parece que a sorte estava ao meu lado. Então eu chamei Alex no palco e comecei a cantar Silly Boy.

Youre callin `me mais do que

Nunca, agora que foram feitas

Duas chaves de volta ao meu lugar,

Estávamos havin `No Fun

Mas não o seu ok, me dizendo que

Miss my face

Eu me lembro quando você

Digamos que você odeia minha cintura

Cantei certeira, ainda aparada no mesmo lugar, esperando uma reação da Alex.

Eu disse: eu não estou voltando,

Sua ele

Você me enganou uma vez, mas você

Não pode ter esse ego de viragem

Jus de ruim para você, que quando

You had me

Didn `t sabem o que fazer, com as mãos

Sobre você

Ela cantou com todo o ar de seus pulmões e ficou meio parecido com a voz da Lady Gaga.

Porque você tinha uma boa garota,

Boa menina, menina

Isso é um goleiro, k-k-K-K keeper

Você teve uma boa menina, boa menina, mas

Didn `t know how para tratá-la,

t-t-t-t tratá-la (tratá-la)

menino tão bobo sai de minha cara (minha cara)

Juntas dançavamos, aproveitando o ritmo.

Por que você gosta da maneira

lamenta gosto?

Então, menino bobo sair do meu cabelo meu cabelo

(get outta here)

Ni I don `t Want You No

Mais (get outta here)

Nos juntamos no meio do palco.

Silly Boy (garoto bobo)

Por que você tá agindo menino bobo?

Silly Boy, Boy (garoto, menino)

Agindo, agindo menino bobo?

Você comin 'com essas linhas corny

Can `t viver sem mim

I `ll obter algumas flores para o dia

Que você é enterrado

Ni, as pessoas cometem erros

Mas eu acho que sua bunda é falsa

Só uma coisa que eu quero de você, eu

Para você (ficar fora)

Eu disse: eu não estou voltando,

Sua ele

Você me enganou uma vez, mas você

Cant ego tem que girar

Jus de ruim para você, que quando

You had me

Didn `t sabem o que fazer, com as mãos

Sobre você

Porque você tinha uma boa garota,

Boa menina, menina

Isso é um goleiro, k-k-K-K keeper

Você teve uma boa menina, boa menina, mas

Didn `t know how para tratá-la,

t-t-t-t tratá-la (tratá-la)

menino tão bobo sai de minha cara (minha cara)

Por que você gosta da maneira

lamenta gosto?

Então, menino bobo sair do meu cabelo meu cabelo

(get outta here =

Ni I don `t Want You No

Mais (get outta here)

No mais, nunca mais!

Nem mais, nem mais,

Noooo ...

Então garoto bobo sai de minha cara (minha cara)

Por que você gosta da maneira lamenta gosto?

Então, menino bobo sair do meu cabelo meu cabelo

(Get outta here)

No I don `t want you no more (sair daqui)

Quando acabou a musica ela parecia estar cansada, mais eu não. Parei no bar e tomei um uísque. A única bebida que eu ainda bebericava. Não gostava de ficar bêbada por que na manhã seguinte eu sempre ficava terrível.

Depois dessa parada, rumei direto a pista de dança. Estava tocando uma batida eletrônica. A banda que foi contratada estava repondo as forças. Para depois voltar com força total. Em algum momento alguém da musica reclamou. Com certeza cada centavo que fora pago aos músicos não foi desperdiçado.

Vi que até o Paul dançava ao meu lado. Jacob comigo também estava ali,. Só nós dois ... Bem No meio da pista.

A noite se assim resumiu. Eu dancei uma parte maior do tempo. Não estava nem um pouco preocupada. Não vi mais ninguém que não estivesse dançando até as 5 da manhã. Como eu estava sem meio da pista, bem embaixo do globo de espelhos, para me acharem o John teve que pedir para alguém perguntar por mim durante uma musica e outra.

Fui saindo da pista e quando cheguei lá estava acabada, não cansada, suada mais ... Minha maquiagem borrada devia estar completamente ... Aff.

"Lia, eu to indo para casa, você quer carona ou ...?"

Ele foi interrompido por uma voz grave, forte. A voz que eu amava com todas as minhas Forças.

"Ela vai comigo."

Ele falou com tanta certeza como se dissesse que dois mais dois são quatro.

"Não. Eu to indo, só vou me despedir da e Alex to indo. "

Cortei o barato dele. Quem ele pensa que é?

"Leah ..."

Ele ia falar alguma coisa sobre ele que não se incomodava ou que não queria ficar comigo de mal e blá blá blá ...

"Jacob, eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma. Já ta tarde, e eu quero ir para casa. "

"Então vamos, eu te levo".

"Com o João, obrigada por se preocupar. Cachorro ".

Dizendo isso dei a ele uma costas, não queria mais olhar para uma sua cara.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Votaçao:**

**Te Amo - Rihanna { Acumulado: 3/ Atualmente:5 votos}**

**Teardrops on my guitar - Taylor {Acumulado:2/Atualmente: 3}**

**Save Me - Hanson {Acumulado: 1/ Atualmente: 1}**

**A lonely september - Plain White T's {Acumulado: 1/ Atualmente: 4}**

**E a musica elimina da de hoje é: Save Me do Hanson. Agradeço a quem votou e me ajudou a chegar até aqui. Semana que vem, provavelmente teremos mais uma eliminada. Refiz as contas e se alguem tiver uma musica, de preferencia que dê para a Leah dublar, (ou seja, voz feminina), dê a sua dica. Ainda estamos em tempo de adicionar mais musicas a competiçao. Só um detalhe, seria bom se a musica tivesse a ver com: reencontro; muita saudade; coisas novas; o amor deles que continua tao forte como antes...**

**Obrigada pessoal, por ler, e por favor, deixem reviews e deem a sua opiniao...**

**Bye**


	17. Conversas Construtivas

**Oi meus leitores e leitoras queridos(as)! Antes de tentarem me matar por: ficar quase um mes sem atualizar, fazer esse capitulo ser super pequeno, etc... Bom, eu tive varios problemas nesse meio tempo. Primeiro eu me acidentei na educaçao fisica. Cai em cima da minha mao direita, e nem conseguia escrever direito por uma semana inteira. Sim, foi terrivel! Depois eu coloquei aparelho... E naum conseguia me concentrar em nada, era uma dor irritante que nao me deixava em paz. Nao conseguia mais ler, fazer calculos e mais nada. Mais agora estou ok. E semana passada, no feriadao eu estava na praia. Onde nao tem net. **

**Mais aqui estou eu, nao?**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo pequeno/minusculo. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**17 º capitulo- Conversa Construtiva**

Quando chegamos ao carro e demos meia volta, o João começou como quem não quer nada, a me perguntar coisas que eu não queria responder. Sinceramente, a ultima coisa que eu queria era falar nesse momento, ainda mais sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Mais Que seja, neste carro já que ninguém (quanta gente né?) Consegue ler meus pensamentos terei que explicar:

Tudo começou com um:

"O que aconteceu?"

Ele falou despreocupado.

"Nada".

Respondi menos preocupada ainda. Casualmente.

"O que aquele cara queria?

Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Deixando seu visual ainda mais sexy, seu cabelo castanho claro brilhava com as luzes dos carros.

Para "Levar-me em casa".

Falei indiferente.

"Ele parecia ter algo com você."

Ele falou com uma pontada de ... Alegria?

"Você acha?"

Pensativa Perguntei. Por que será que ele disse isso? Será que ele não gosta de mim? Será que ele quer se Livrar de mim? Será que a UE atrapalhando? Meu deus! SERÁ QUE ELE É GAY MESMO?

"Com certeza."

Ele falou alegrinho.

"Não acho."

Disse novamente indiferente.

"Ta na sua cara Leah".

Ele deu uma risada.

"O que?"

Perguntei indignada.

"Que vocês Tiveram um lance."

Ele respondeu como se explicasse um alguém que dois mais dois são quatro.

"O que te leva a pensar assim?"

Perguntei sondando ele.

"Parecia enciumado O jeito que ele disse que te Levava para casa, ..."

Dei uma risadinha. Foi uma risada de prazer, de felicidade ...

"O que foi?"

Ele perguntou meio desesperado.

"Nada ..."

Disse ainda com nos lábios um sorriso.

"Leah ... Quando uma mulher dá essa risadinha ... "

Ele falou desconfiado.

"Ta, você ganhou."

Melhor abrir o jogo com ele. Será que ele vai me ajudar de boa vontade?

"Sabiá".

Ele falou todo vitorioso.

"Eu tive um caso com ele, eu ainda gosto dele, mais ele gosta de outra menina. E eu não quero ser só um passatempo ".

Falei triste realmente.

"Mais se ele prefere ficar com você ..."

Ele disse quase indignado por eu não saber disso.

"Você não entende. Ela é mais nova. E ele ta esperando ela chegar na idade certa. "

Falei e ele completou.

"E você fica com ... Para o tempo que ele vai esperar ... Ser mais ... "

Ele ficou receoso de falar uma ultima parte, mais eu falei por ele.

"Prazeroso? Sim ".

Ficamos alguns segundos sem nada falar. Até ele quebrar o silencio.

"E que plano você inventou?"

Plano? Será que todo mundo sabe que eu tenho um plano?

"Ciúme".

Falei entregando as cartas.

"Sempre dá certo ... Uma vez, eu tinha um bofe, mais ele tinha outro, dai eu usei o ciúme e. .. "

Fiquei feliz por ter pensando em uma coisa tão eficiente ... Mais daí caiu a ficha. O cara falando com ele. As roupas dele ...

"Bofe ... VOCÊ É GAY?

Gritando Perguntei.

"Sim ... Você não sabia? "

Ele falou casualmente.

"NÃO!"

Gritei ainda mais alto.

"Nossa! Não mesmo? "

"Não! Tanto que eu to fazendo ciúme não com você Jacob! "

Falei indignada totalmente, e agora? O que será de mim? Com quem eu vo fazer ciúme não querido Jake e galinha?

"Comigo?"

Ele perguntou indignado.

"SIM!"

Gritei.

"Nêga ... Você é desatenta né? "

Ele falou com um brincalhão ar.

"Por quê?"

Perguntei indignada super.

"Porque todo mundo percebe."

Nem todo mundo meu querido ...

"Mais o pessoal lá de casa não."

Falei maliciosa.

"O que você está pensando em fazer Dona Lia?"

Esse cara me conhece melhor do que a minha mãe!

"Você iria fazer um favor para mim?"

Pedi sugestiva.

"Que favor?"

Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Você só tem ir comigo ao casamento da minha mãe e dançar uma musica comigo."

Quase implorei. Eu só precisava de uma dança.

"Dançar?"

Ele não queria isso. Eu sei. Acho que ele já sabe que eu não pensei de verdade.

"É o suficiente para o ciúme dele."

E seria com certeza. Ele Esquentado é. Ciumento, nunca deixa ninguém encostar nenhuma Amado carro dele. Se ele realmente gosta de mim, ele vai vir até onde esta ele e vai quebrar a cara do sujeito.

"E depois?"

É, ele realmente conhece as mulheres e seus planos perfeitos.

"Depois eu que digo para super feliz."

Isso é verdade. Ou melhor, uma parte da verdade.

"Por que isso agora?"

"Para ele ver o que ele ta perdendo."

É obvio.

"Você acha que vai funcionar?"

"Vai ter que funcionar".

Falei por instinto.

"O que você quer com isso?"

"Quero que ele me reconheça e esqueça aquela monstrinha.

"Monstrinha ..."

Nem percebi que falei isso. Vou ter que me Controlar quando ela vier no casamento da minha mãe.

"Sim".

"Quem é a _monstrinha_?

"Uma menina".

"A sua concorrente?"

"Sim".

Depois falou de um tempo ele:

"Leah ... eu não te entendo ".

"O que você não entende?"

É melhor eu tirar todas as dúvidas para agora dele na hora não ter problema e ele não errar.

"Por que você não parte para outra? Você é bonita, é forte, pode ganhar o mundo ... "

"Mais eu quero_ ele_".

Era isso que me importava. Apenas isso. Eu queria ele. E vou querer sempre. Por que ninguém se dá conta que mais eu amo ele do que a minha própria vida?

"Ok. Eu faço isso, com mais uma condição. "

Condição ... Não to gostando disso.

"Que condição?"

"Você vai ter que reconquistar ele nessa noite. Se não conseguir, vai seguir outros caminhos. Nem que eu tenha que fazer a sua mãe te expulsar da sua casa. Promete? "

Abaixei a cabeça. Não queria encarar ele. Eu podia sentir seus olhos escuros sobre mim. Sabia que ele jamais poderia ser algo mais que amigo. Mais ninguém sabia disso. Ou melhor ... Ninguem ainda tinha se dado conta disso. O que era um ponto positivo para mim, na realidade. Então ... Se está tudo certo. Se ele é ciumento, se ele sempre Demonstrou que gostava de você Lia, se você ainda o ama, com medo por que está? Confio em minhas idéias. E sim, essa vai dar certo. Sem problema ... Eu acho.

"Ok".

Ok. É só o que eu preciso. Uma dança. Minha única chance. ÚNICA. Vai ter que dar certo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Cantinho das reviews:**

**_Srª Black_**

**Que bom que voce gostou do capitulo anterior. Fico feliz! Bjao**

**_Laliih_**

**Tambem adoro a Leah por isso. Ela nao é uma daquelas que abaixa a cabeça e segue as regras. A maior injustiça, foi ela ter uma historia tao boa, e nao ter sido mais explorada pela tia Steph... Bjao**

**_nath arezzo_**

**Tambem acho linda... Bjao**

** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Amores... Eu estou achando essa votaçao muito complicada e muito longa. E isso é culpa minha. Como voces sabem, a fic está pronta. Bom, nao mais. irei modificar umas partes dela. ao começar por fazer a Lee cantar... Gostei da ideia da Ingrid. O Jake, vai reconquistar a Lee, e nao ela... Obrigada pelas dicas de musica. Gostei de todas. Todas estaram aqui. Mais eu preciso fazer uma coisa... A musica principal do reencontro vai ser: Here Without You! **

**Cara, eu preciso colocar essa musica nesse capitulo. Espero que vcs gostem, pq tem super a ver. **

**Obrigada gente. Por lerem. Por me esperarem postar os capitulos de eternidade a eternidade. E por aturarem os meus surtos.**

**Bjs e Bye.**

**Reviews?**


	18. Por que comigo?

**Oi queridissimos e queridissimas! Fique espantada ao receber 7 reviews por um capitulo tao podre como foi o ultimo. Mais aqui estou eu. Lembro que prometi a uma leitora que iria colocar a musica Passos Escuros e aqui estou eu cumprindo a minha promessa. Tentei fazer bastante comedia nesse capitulo, porem coloquei um bom tanto de drama. **

**Entao vamos á fic! **

* * *

**18º capitulo – por que comigo?**

Quando cheguei em casa, fui logo para o meu quarto, troquei de roupa e coloquei a minha camisola preferida. De malha. Branca com umas flores.

Não lembro mais de nada, só de talvez ouvir a campainha tocando e alguém atender, em seguida parecia que a minha mãe tentava me acordar.

Eu sabia que era ela, mais não me mexi, não queria acordar. Ainda mais depois da noitada que eu tive, sem contar a puta enxaqueca que viria em seguida. Então continuei ali deitada. Talvez eu esteja delirando mais parecia que o Seth estava ali e falava: "Ela não vai acordar." E minha mãe: "Ela tem que acordar". Eles fizeram o maior escândalo que eu já vi. E olha que quando eu era mais nova, eu fazia muito bem escândalos. Papai sempre fazia as minhas vontades depois de um escândalo em publico, umas ameaças e tudo mais. Então os dois se afastaram e minha mãe cochichou algo para o Seth, eu não consegui ouvir direito, mais eu sabia que era sobre mim. Então o Seth quase gritou: "Mãe! Fazer isso é pedir para morrer! Não me obrigue a fazer isso, por favor!" ela disse então: "Seth, vai logo, eu não quero saber de manha. Você sabe muito bem que é necessário, agora vamos logo."

Eles saíram do meu quarto, será que eles desistiram? Ou foram chamar à funerária? Por que para eu não ter acordado com o escândalo que eles fizeram só se eu estivesse morta. Ou será que... NÃO!

O que aconteceu em seguida foi um Seth entrando no meu quarto, arrombando a minha porta, ignorando todos os meus avisos de mantenha distancia e bata antes de entrar. Ele gritava e começou a pular na minha cama e gritar:

"EU SOU A LEAH FRIA E IDIOTA! EU AMO O JACOB! EU AMO O JACOB! EU AMO O JACOB! EU AMO..."

Desci da minha cama e comecei a correr atrás desse pirralho, ele desceu as escadas e eu logo em seguida. Ele gritava feito uma menininha. Eu nem lembrava mais da minha enxaqueca, mais não desistia. Ou eu pego esse pirralho ou eu não me chamo Leah... Ele correu para a sala, e chagando lá eu me deparei com um senhor mais ou menos de quarenta anos, cabelos dourados, olhos verdes, alto, vestido com uma camisa social e calças pretas.

"Leah Clearwater?"

Bem quando eu agarrei o peste do meu irmão, ele falou isso. Virei-me sem interesse e então lembrei que estava só de camisola, empurrei o Seth para a minha frente e fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Podemos conversar?"

"Espera um pouco deixa eu me vestir daí agente conversa."

Fui subindo as escadas com o Seth. Quando cheguei empurrei ele contra a parede e disse bem baixinho:

"Isso vai ter uma vingança. Considere-se avisado."

E soltei-o.

Não sabia que roupa colocar, na verdade eu nem sabia quem era essa cara. Como tinha um sol de rachar lá fora, coloquei meu short jeans e uma blusa baby look vermelha sangue. Como eu provavelmente ia sair, coloquei uma rasteira também vermelha e dourada.

Dei um jeito no meu cabelo e peguei uma bolsa, lá coloquei umas coisinhas e meus óculos.

Eu pretendia ir à praia e por que não aproveitar a carona?

Desci as escadas e vi que o homem ainda me esperava.

"Boa tarde senhorita Clearwater. Sou Marcos Stuard. E gostaria de falar com você."

"Posso pedir por que Sr. Stuard?"

"Ontem eu vi a senhorita cantando e achei que você tem talento. Gostei do seu estilo. Poderia me acompanhar para eu lhe explicar direito o que eu acho e lhe fazer uma proposta?"

"Ok. Tchau mãe, não entra no meu quarto pirralho."

"Pode deixar... Só vou ler o seu diário."

"Você sabe que se ler eu vou descobrir e vou fazer uma coisa que você não vai gostar nem um pouco."

"Ok."

Ele disse fingindo medo.

"Considere-se avisado."

Saímos pela porta (não, pela janela.), e eu vi o carro dele! Cara! Era lindo! Até para mim, que não gosto de carros. Era preto. Não era extravagante, mais era magnífico. Fiquei com vergonha de pedir que carro era, pois com certeza devia ser conhecido, então fiquei quieta, só entrei sem questionar. Ele estacionou em uma cafeteria. Nós entramos e sentamos em uma mesa para dois, a garçonete veio e pediu o que queríamos. Ele pediu um café expresso. Daí eu me lembrei que não havia comido nada hoje nem ontem.

Pedi um Milk shake.

"Então senhorita..."

"Só Leah... Sem ofensa, mais eu nunca gostei muito de formalidades."

"Ok. Leah, ontem quando eu vi você cantar, eu vi que você tem talento e futuro. Basta você fazer um teste. Você com certeza não sabe como é difícil achar alguém como você. Hoje em dia todo mundo quer ser famoso. Em uma semana de testes, é raro achar alguém com talento que leve a serio e se importe com isso. Alguém que não queira só fazer sucesso, que goste de musica. Por isso agente não faz mais testes onde você decide fazer um teste. Agente procura nos clubes e bares. E eu encontrei você."

"você acha que eu canto bem?"

"Sim, e você interage com o publico, você se mexe, não fica parada feito uma coluna do templo. Gostei do seu estilo."

"E o que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Vir comigo para Washington para fazer um teste. Se você for bem, o que com certeza vai acontecer. Você vai começar com uma carreira. Vai abrir shows, viajar, e tudo mais. O que você me diz? Aceita?"

"Eu... Tenho que pensar."

"Sem problema."

"Mais, se eu for; eu tenho que esquecer a minha família?"

"Você vai ficar distante dela, vai ter que se dedicar com toda a sua força a musica."

"Ok. Prometo que vou pensar."

"Ok. Quer carona para casa?"

"Não, eu vou para a praia. Obrigada mesmo assim."

"Aqui, o meu cartão. Entre em contato quando se decidir."

"Pode deixar senhor. Eu ligo. Tchau."

Sai do café sem pressa, eu tinha que pensar nessa proposta. Não é uma coisa que acontece todo dia. Mais eu seria capaz de esquecer tudo pelo Jacob. Bastava ele pedir isso. Nem era necessário ele pedir. Era só ele disser que queria ficar comigo. Eu abandonaria a fama, o sucesso, o dinheiro, a minha família, até a minha vida para ficar com ele. Bastava ele me escolher. Eu estava completamente apaixonada por Jacob Black. Quando eu penso nele... Eu fico sem comentários, sem palavras. Eu não consigo mais viver sem ele. Acho que eu preciso dele. Eu sinto saudade dele, ontem na boate, eu quase cedi e ia com ele. Mais eu não quero que ele me veja como uma qualquer. Eu quero que ele me reconheça como uma mulher bonita e forte. Eu quero que ele me deseje. Que queira que eu esteja com ele.

"Hoje sou o que restou da dor  
Da minha dor  
Não posso me esconder  
Mas que a verdade seja dita agora"

Mais essa dor aqui dentro não me deixa em paz. Dói tanto. Eu nunca fui disso. Sempre fui forte, sempre soube esquecer o passado. Mais essa coisa de loba me mudou de uma forma tão grande que nem eu sei quem sou eu. Mais ele, ele sabe quem sou eu e o que eu quero. Ele me conhece melhor do que qualquer um. Eu não consigo mais viver sem ele.

Pensei que conseguiria, mais aqui na areia da praia, eu sei que nunca vou conseguir esquecer você. Meu Jacob. Aqui eu entendo que te amo. Amo mais que a minha própria vida.

O que eu vou fazer? Se a minha vida é o Jacob, o que eu devo fazer? Largar uma chance única por ele ou esquecer ele e ficar famosa?

"Eu mudei por você  
Mas não quis sofrer  
Por ser tão real pra mim"

Sim, eu mudei pelo Jacob, antes eu era sem graça e amarga, se hoje eu sou assim, feliz, foi ele e tão somente ele que me ensinou isso. Eu nunca pensei que iria sofrer assim, mais do que quando eu fui deixada pelo Sam.

O meu caminho é desconhecido. Escuro. Cada passo que eu dou ninguém sabe aonde ele me levará; ninguém vê o meu caminho, nem eu. Qual é o meu futuro? Ficar aqui e sofrer mais? Ou abandonar todo mundo, e tentar mudar a minha vida? Com certeza eu vou sofrer nos dois caminhos. Mais qual tomar? Qual é o certo? Meu deus...

Minha vida estaria perdida?

"Tia Leah!"

Fui abraçada por uma criança. Era Claire, ela se sentou ao meu lado.

"Claire!"

Quil ficava gritando feito um desesperado, ele veio correndo em nossa direção, acompanhado de Emily.

"Oi Leah."

"Quil, você esta ficando bom nesse negocio de babá, podia abrir uma creche!"

"Hahahahaha, muito engraçado Leah..."

Disse Quil tentando pegar Claire que não desgrudava de mim.

"Qual é, eu gostei prima!"

Emily sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Claire! Por que você jogou essa areia no Quil?"

Nem percebi, mais Claire jogou areia no Quil e ele todo preocupado com ela falou feito uma criança de dois anos.

"Puque o Quil é muto chatu."

"Hahaha! Essa menina vai dar das boas!"

Emily, como sempre alegrando as coisas.

"Puxou a mim!"

Não perdi a oportunidade.

"Bom meninas, vou deixar vocês e suas piadinhas sem graça e vou trocar a Claire, ela esta toda suja, se a mãe dela ver isso o que ela não vai pensar de mim?"

"Tá babá irresponsável..."

Nos duas rimos juntas, mais do que antes. E então ela pediu:

"O que você decidiu?"

"Decidi sobre o que?"

"Sobre a proposta que o homem te fez."

"Como você sabe?"

"Quando você saiu ontem, ele veio e pediu para mim qual era o seu endereço. E ele me contou tudo."

"Então foi assim que ele ficou sabendo onde eu morava..."

"Mais me diz, o que você disse para ele?"

"Eu disse que tinha que pensar."

"O que você pretende disser para ele?"

"Eu não sei mesmo..."

"Leah... é uma chance única..."

"Eu sei... Mais o que eu vou fazer? Eu ainda amo o Jacob. Eu ainda tenho esperança que ele vai voltar comigo."

"Mais não foi você que terminou com ele?"

"Por que não dava mais. Ele não sabia com quem ele ia ficar. E eu só forcei. Você não concorda comigo? Ele ficar comigo só como passatempo é errado..."

"Sim, eu sei. Mais naqueles dias que a sua mãe nos convocou na sua casa, quando você saiu, ele só ficava pedindo quando você viria. Deu o maior bafafá..."

"Sério?"

"Sim, você nem imagina quantas vezes ele disse que queria entrar com você... Por falar nisso, sua mãe ta muito braba com você. Garanto que você nem sabe com quem você vai entrar nem a sua posição..."

"Não, não sei, mais não importa. Continua falando do Jacob antes que eu tenho um ataque..."

"Leah, do que adianta? Se eu fosse você eu ia com esse homem e depois de um tempo eu voltava e via se ainda amava ele, se ele ainda iria quer algo comigo..."

"Emily, você não sabe como é difícil esconder que você ainda ama uma pessoa e essa pessoa não quer nada com você."

"Tem razão. Eu não sei. Mais eu faria isso."

"E se não for o caminho certo?"

"Você tem a eternidade... Pode tentar todos os caminhos."

"Emily, eu tenho um plano. Eu vou esperar até o casamento da minha mãe, se ele não se decidir por mim, eu vou embora."

"Então era isso que você fazia aqui feito aquela estatua que sempre parece estar pensando é?"

"Emily, não vegeta. Voltando... O que você me diz? Ele ainda pode mudar de idéia não?"

"E como você pretende fazer ele se decidir por você?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Leah, eu te conheço. Agora pode ir falando."

"Ta. Eu to fazendo ciúme nele, mais o cara é gay. Eu vou dançar com ele, e ele vai explodir de ciúme, e vai ter alguma reação exagerada. Se ele fizer isso, eu sei que ele me ama."

"Perfeito. Mais e se não der certo?"

"Vai ter que dar certo."

"Leah, você não acha que está ficando um pouco obcecada?"

"Eu quero ele Emily, me entenda. Eu preciso dele."

"Leah, você só esta sofrendo por ele."

"Mais isso vai mudar..."

"Você está se iludindo ao achar que ele vai vir assim tão fácil para você, ele já se envolveu com a filha da Bella. Se ele der para trás, os Cullens vão vir atrás dele. Vampiros são vingativos. Ainda mais se ele fizer a criança sofrer. Leah, você vai levar ele para a morte."

"Eu nunca pensei nisso."

"Então pense!" Suspiro. "A criança foi criada com ele, imagine tirar o seu irmão de você. Você iria reagir super mal, agora imagine isso multiplicado por cem."

"Emily... O que eu faço?"

"Esqueça ele..."

"Quem me dera ser tão fácil fazer isso..."

"Tente."

"Você conseguiria esquecer o seu Sam?"

"Leah, não mude de assunto."

"Você esqueceria?"

"É diferente!"

"Não, é igual."

"Eu não sei se eu conseguiria, feliz? Mais você é forte. Você não é como eu. uma fraca. Leah, é para o seu bem. Ele não te merece!"

"Eu sei... Emily?"

"Chora?"

"Você acha que se ele deixasse a criança, eles tentariam o matar?"

"Sim, e seria ainda pior. Acordos seriam refeitos e novamente os Cullens e os Lobisomens iriam entrar em conflito. Vamos tentar evitar. Você não pode ir lá reclamar o que é seu assim. E alem do mais... Ele não é seu. Pense Leah."

"Por que comigo?"

* * *

**Bem, essa semana eu fiquei bem ocupada, muitos problemas. Mais, por fim, eu nao sou mais representante de classe e terei mais tempo livre. **

**Tambem me incomodei muito por causa dos ingressos de N.M. E agora por fim, está tudo certo. Cara, eu nem acredito que falta menos de uma semana. **

**Cantinho das Reviews:**

**Laliiih**

**Sim, ela vai ser feliz. apesar de eu adorar Twilight, nao aceito de jeito nem um, o quao pouco a Leah foi explorada. Bjs e obrigada pela review**

**Isa**

**Obrigada, que bom que voce acha isso. Bjao.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Kiss**

**Reviews?**

**PLEASE!**

**Bye**


	19. Ignorance

**Oi amores, antes de voces tentarem decepar minha cabeça fora, peço que me deixem explicar, é o seguinte: eu briguei com a minha melhor amiga, Sara Regina. é, eita, por uma coisa bem boba, simples, eu fui de sarouel para a escola, e como tem um povinho bem desatualizado, ficaram falando de mim o dia todo, eu nem liguei, mais uma hora eu nao me controlei e descontei nela, a primeira pessoa que eu vi na minha frente. Mais agora, tudo ok. Depois eu briguei com meu melhor amigo, fiquei a semana toda sem falar com ele. Depois eu descobri que a minha prancha de surf de Natal já era, e as aulas tambem. Mais agora eu já me desculpei com meus amigoes e tudo mais. **

**Cantinho das Reviews:**

**Lady McFadden**

**Obrigada querida, continue acompanhando.**

**Srt. Black**

**Decisoes dificeis. Continue acompanhando.**

**Vanessa Clearwater**

**Ideias loucas de uma noite em claro. Quando eu escrevi o capitulo original nem diferenciava um "b" de um "d". **

**Laliiiih**

**Valeu querida, continue acompanhando.**

**Dedicado á: Sara Regina . Anderson . Cheila.**

* * *

**19º capitulo- Ignorance**

Aos poucos fui voltando para casa, ainda era cedo, mais eu queria falar com a minha mãe. Eu precisava. Cheguei em casa, e fui para a sala, onde a minha mãe estava. Para variar ela estava sentada com as folhas do casamento no colo. Fui até ela e disse:

"Oi mãe."

"Leah! Querida! O que aquele homem queria?"

"Mãe, eu tenho que falar com você. Sério. Muito sério."

"Fala."

Disse ela indiferente, como se não eu não tivesse dito que era sério.

"Estamos sozinhas?"

"O Seth saiu."

Ela olhou por um segundo para mim e voltou novamente os olhos para a revista em seu colo.

"Ok." Respirei fundo, ela pareceu nem perceber, o que ela queria? Me deixar mais louca do que eu estava? Bom, estava funcionando. "Você sabe que eu estava saindo com o Jacob né?"

"Fiquei sabendo."

Ela virou a folha da revista, ainda indiferente.

"Ok, eu irei abrir o jogo com você. Eu amo o Jake. Eu estava com ele, mais você sabe que ele teve uma impressão com a filha da Bella. E ele não pode ficar comigo. Eu terminei com ele, e fiz ele se decidir."

Ela olhou para mim enquanto falava porem, novamente voltou sua atenção para a grossa revista.

"Eu já sei disso querida, aonde você quer chegar?"

"Mãe, eu queria que ele ficasse comigo. Se decidisse e me escolhesse." Falei calmamente, então comecei a me alterar..." Não só como passatempo. Mais se ele ficar comigo, os vampiros vão perseguir ele. E hoje, o homem queria que eu fosse com ele para Washington. Ser cantora. O que você faria? Eu não sei qual caminho seguir. Me ajuda mãe!"

Eu estava chorando, não me agüentei. Ela fechou a revista, segurou minhas mãos e falou olhando nos meus olhos:

"Leah. Você tem a eternidade para tentar tudo o que existe. Mais eu nem sempre vou estar com você. Você tem que decidir sozinha. É a sua vida. O que o seu coração te diz?"

"Que eu devo ficar com o Jacob."

Falei desesperada.

"E o que a sua mente diz?"

Olhei para baixo.

"Que eu tenho que ir com esse homem."

"Viu? Você quer duas coisas, mais você já pensou que uma delas pode ser a errada e a outra a certa?"

"Todo tempo."

Revirei os olhos.

"Mais e se as duas forem certas? Ou as duas erradas?"

Suspirei.

"Mãe, você me deixou mais confusa ainda."

"Mais a questão Leah, é você achar uma concordância entre o seu coração e sua mente. Daí você não vai mais estar confusa."

"Você esta querendo disser para eu ver no que as duas coisa que eu quero concordam? Que tem em comum?"

"Sim."

"Eu já pensei nisso. O único jeito é tentar ficar com o Jacob, mais se ele não me quiser; seguir a minha careira com aquele homem."

"Sim Leah."

Um bom tempo se passou, eu ali com a minha mãe, e ela olhando as folhas. Até que ela me pediu:

"Você sabe com quem você vai entrar?"

"Não."

"Jacob."

"Por que mãe?"

"Ele insistiu tanto que eu deixei. Então você sabe que a Nessie vai entrar antes, você e o Jake, Emily e Sam, e por ultimo eu e o Seth."

"Hum... e quem vão ser os padrinhos?"

"Meus vão ser René e o marido dela e o Doutor Carlisle e a sua esposa. Do Charlie vai ser a Bella e o Edward e Rosalie e Emmett."

Minha mãe era amiga de infância de René, então era quase uma ofensa se ela não a convidasse para ser sua madrinha.

"E a Alice?"

"Estou tentando achar um lugar para ela."

"E se ela entrasse como a terceira dama de honra?"

"Talvez... Ela e o Jasper..."

"Ficaria legal! Imagina! A pequeninha, ela, Emily e eu! Ia ficar tipo uma escadinha."

"Então esta decidido, Alice e Jasper vão entrar junto com vocês!"

"Vai ficar perfeito!"

"Há! Leah! Não se esquece que amanhã tem a prova dos vestidos ok?"

"Ok, que horas?"

"Às duas da tarde."

"Ta."

"E eu fiz umas alterações no seu vestido."

"Que alterações? Diz que você colocou uma alcinha! Diz que não vai ser mais tomara-que-caia!"

"Não, ainda vai ser tomara-que-caia. Mais eu mudei a cor e outros detalhes..."

"Tipo o que?"

"Amanhã você vai saber..."

To começando a ficar com medo desse amanhã...

"Ok, eu vo comer alguma coisa ta?"

"Ok, eu fiz estrogonofe."

"Hum... ADORO!"

Praticamente corri para a cozinha, não só por que eu adoro estrogonofe, pois a essa altura do campeonato eu comeria qualquer coisa. Mais por que eu tinha que, realmente, comer alguma coisa.

Depois que eu acabei de comer, decidi dar uma voltinha por ai, mais assim que fui para a rua, desisti, não queria andar mais ainda. Fui até a sala e lá fiquei assistindo qualquer coisa que estivesse passando. Então eu me lembrei de quando agente alugava um filme e assistia. A família toda. Lembra-me tanto o papai... Ele sempre fazia isso. E eu to com muita saudade disso... Corri até a outra sala, onde a minha mãe estava como eu a deixei e comecei a gritar que agente podia fazer uma noite do cinema em casa! Ela ficou braba no início mais depois ela entregou os pontos e cedeu. Então eu corri para o carro dela e fui ao mercado comprar pipoca e refrigerante e parei na locadora.

Mais... Qual filme escolher? Eu sempre fui muito indecisa. Cheguei à locadora e comecei pala sessão de comedias. Selecionei uns três filmes. O primeiro foi "Os delírios de consumo de Becky Bloom", depois "Como viajar com a mala do seu pai" mais eu acabei desistindo desse... E por ultimo "Marley e eu" fiquei em duvida.

Fui para outra sessão. Romances. Achei melhor deixar de lado. A última coisa que eu precisava agora era de mais romance e planos amorosos.

Cheguei na minha ultima parada. Ação. Fui andando e olhando, conforme ia vendo as capas ia pegando o papelzinho, quando dei por mim, já tinha quase todos os filmes dos últimos anos na minha mão. Fui andando até o balcão e pedi qual era melhor. Pois a essa altura do campeonato eu ai dar graças a deus se eu pudesse ver algum filme ainda hoje. Ele disse que esse X-Man novo era bom. Nem o esperei disse mais alguma coisa, já disse que ia levar esse mesmo e pronto.

Era para o dia seguinte. Sai feito um furacão da locadora. Acho q fui muito rápido, pois eu nem me lembro de ter parado no semáforo lá da esquina... Será que eu fui multada? Não posso! Tomara que não! Eu preciso do meu salário! Mesmo assim, eu digo que fui uma emergência e eu tive que fazer alguma coisa e pronto.

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe ainda estava sentada na poltrona. Mais parece que pelo menos alguém se mexeu, pois tem um colchão enorme no chão.

Mais não é preciso colchão... Nós temos um sofá bem espaçoso, umas poltronas... E somos só três...

"MÃE! NÃO ME DIGA QUE VAMOS RECEBER VISITA!"

"Já recebemos. Emily, Sam e Jacob."

"MÃE!"

"Leah! Não grita! Calma... Vai ser só uma noite de cinema em casa. Agora vai lá ver se a cozinha ainda está inteira."

"VOCÊ DEIXOU OS LOBOS JUNTOS NA NOSSA COZINHA?"

"Sim."

"VOCÊ É LOUCA?"

"Leah!"

"Se eles destruírem a cozinha a culpa não vai se minha e eu não vou limpar a bagunça..."

"Ok, mais vai lá ver como ta a bagunça..."

Fui andando lentamente até a cozinha. De longe já dava para sentir o cheiro de queimado. Corri até lá e vi um ser alto, grande, e desastrado tentando lavar uma panela. Fui até ele e pequei a panela de suas mãos grandes. Ele se virou para me encarar. Um olhar, seus olhos nos meus e os meus nos dele. Senti um tremor, parecia que minhas pernas eram feitas de gelatina. Ele segurou o meu rosto, ainda nos olhávamos. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Eu tremia. Tentei levar minha mão livre até o seu rosto, consegui. Ele abriu um sorriso, um pequeno e lindo sorriso. O sorriso que eu tanto desejei ver. Um sorriso para mim. E em um segundo seu rosto se aproximava do meu, o seu toque suave. Seus lábios quentes nos meus. Em mais um seguindo, eu correspondia ao seu beijo. Era o que eu precisava. Dele. E só dele. Sua língua pedindo passagem. Deixei entrar. Suas mãos na minha cintura. Sem pensar direito deixei a panela cair no chão. Eu não pensava mais em nada. Ele comigo. Aquele momento era a única coisa que eu conseguia ver. Eu não me lembrei do que eu ia fazer. Não sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Nem tinha certeza de quem eu era...

Ai, com um toque, eu lembrei o que estava fazendo... Sem pensar, eu o empurrei para longe, e lhe dei um tapa na cara, ele caiu longe, estava se levantando, eu caminhei até ele, segurei ele pela gola da camisa e disse:

"O que você quer de mim Black? Me machucar mais? Me confundir mais? Me usar mais? Diz seu cretino. Me deixar mal faz você se sentir melhor? Por que se é isso fala. Para eu acabar com a sua vida agora... Cachorro."

"Leah, me escuta! Eu não quero te machucar. Nunca foi a minha intenção..."

"Intenção? Então qual foi? Me usar? Me usar para realizar os seus prazeres enquanto aquela monstra ainda não esta em idade de fazer coisinhas com você?"

"Leah. Eu sinto muito..."

Não quero ouvir suas musicas tristes

Eu não quero sentir a sua dor

Quando você jura que é tudo culpa minha

Porque você sabe que não somos os mesmos

Oh não somos os mesmos

Os amigos que estavam sempre juntos

Escrevemos nossos nomes no sangue

Mas acho que você não pode aceitar que a mudança é boa

É boa

"Cala a boca seu idiota. Quem fala agora sou eu. Eu te amo, e é isso que me impede de seguir em frente. Eu não quero a sua dor, a culpa não é minha, sempre juntos, o nosso sangue unido em batalhas por sangue sugas. Para você tudo é igual, nada muda. Eu não consigo mais seguir em frente. Não consegui até agora. Então ou você se decide se quer ela ou eu, ou eu decido por você. Agora!"

"Então decide por mim."

"Você é um homem morto Jacob Black... Ou melhor... Um CACHORRO morto!"

"Ok, eu sei. Mais o que você decidiu?"

A ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga

A ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga

"Que se você não tirar esse sorriso cínico da cara, eu te mato em dois tempos..."

"Ai, a lobinha ficou brabinha..."

"Que idiota, você fica fazendo rimas idiotas..."

"Mais é esse idiota que você ama..."

"Jacob, se você soubesse como é difícil tentar controlar essa vontade que eu tenho de quebrar esse seu nariz."

"To com tanto medo..."

Ha tempos e eu não teria feito isso

Não é uma guerra não, não é uma ruptura

Eu sou apenas uma pessoa, mas você não pode aceitar isso

Os mesmos truques que me engaram uma vez

Eles não vão te pegar em qualquer lugar

Eu não sou a mesma criança de sua memória

Agora posso me defender

Não pensei novamente e deixei a raiva fluir até a minha mão, e então, dei um murro bem forte na cara dele. Ele caiu para trás com a força que eu usei. Nem percebi que foi tão forte, mais eu usei toda a minha força. Foi então que a coisa saiu do meu controle. Em um segundo eu vi que tínhamos uma platéia. Não sei exatamente a quanto tempo, mais assim que eu ia me abaixar para poder ajudar ele, acho que pareceu que eu ia bater mais nele, por que muitos braços me seguraram e me impediram de chegar até ele. Me levantei rapidamente e me recompus. Sai da cozinha e fui direto para o meu quarto. Sem parar por nada. Não ia conseguir ter a noite que eu queria. Não ia poder simplesmente ver um filme com a minha mãe e com o meu irmão, num dia frio de início de inverno. Na calmaria que eu tanto amava. Como no passado. Minha família completa, eu feliz, com sonhos...

Cheguei na porta do meu quarto, e entrei, bati a porta com toda a força que eu tinha. Não foi tão forte, mais deu um bom barulho. Me joguei na minha cama e lá fiquei. Nem me mexi. Fiquei por um bom tempo assim. Não me importava o que seria do resto da noite nem se iam se importar com o que eu fiz. Amanhã eu teria que fazer a droga de patrulha mesmo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A noite passou tranqüila, nem ousei descer e ver se a poeira já tinha baixado. Fiquei até as dez da manhã no meu quarto, e então coloquei uma blusa baby look roxa e uma calça jeans com rasteira. Prendi meus cabelos longos e levemente ondulados em um rabo de cavalo alto. Desci as escadas bem devagar, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de sair do meu quarto. Por que será? Simples. Hoje eu vou ter que provar aquela montoeira de roupas. Que coisa. Suspirei e me dirigi até a cozinha. O cheiro era bom, era bom até demais. Minha mãe estava fazendo as panquecas do nosso café. Sempre fui fã de panquecas. Corri para o lado dela, peguei uma panqueca e dei um beijo no rosto da minha mãe.

"Oi filha... Ei! Não acabe com todas as panquecas, seu irmão também quer..."

"Ta mãe."

"E você sabe o que tem que fazer hoje não é?"

"Sim, provar o vestido e deixar você trabalhar em mim sem eu reclamar."

"Também. Mais eu me referia ao acontecimento de ontem a noite..."

"Ontem a noite... O que?"

"Jacob, não te lembra nada?"

"Não."

"Então eu refresco a sua memória. Você deu um soco nele..."

"E..."

"E que você vai ter que se desculpar com ele."

"Não mãe! Ele que começou..."

"E o que ele fez?"

"Ele me beijou! A força! E ele também ia destruir a sua cozinha! Daí ele falou umas coisas que eu não gostei..."

"Leah é para o seu bem. Você vai se desculpar com ele se não eu não te dou mais as suas adoradas panquecas!"

"MÃE! Isso é golpe baixo!"

"Você que escolhe..."

"Ta... Eu peço desculpas para ele."

"Ok."

Tomamos café e eu praticamente não fiz nada... Fiquei no meu quarto tocando violão... Tentando treinar um pouco para se eu fosse com aquele homem para a cidade grande. Mais eu não conseguia cantar nada bom. Nada que eu gostasse. Desci e vi meu irmão assistindo o filme que eu loquei ontem... Ele parecia super empolgado, estava devorando e espalhando pipoca pela sala toda. Sentei do seu lado e assim que ele me viu ele começou a tagarelar sobre como ele amou esse filme, sobre como eu tenho bom gosto e sobre outras coisas que francamente, prefiro não comentar...

E... Até que em fim, minha mãe mandou agente se arrumar por que tínhamos prova marcada para as duas e ela não queria se atrasar isso e tinha que resolver aquilo... Mães... Sempre tão estressadas... Eu não abri a minha boca. Fiquei quieta, uma coisa que eu aprendi com o tempo é deixar a sua mãe livre. Não se meter nos assuntos dela. E, no meu caso isso sempre foi o ponto principal. Deixá-la falando sozinha, mais, sempre ficar atenta onde você entra e onde você não pensa nem quando está se confessando...

Chagamos lá antes de ninguém. NÃO! Ninguém não, Sam e Emily chegaram junto com agente. Eu e Emily fomos para a ala feminina e pegamos dois provadores. Ela do meu lado. Enquanto agente se vestia, agente tagarelava. Ela saiu primeiro que eu. Fechei o seu fecho do vestido e ela o meu. Nos olhamos no espelho umas cinqüentas vezes antes de sairmos daquela ala. Fomos até onde a minha mãe fazia as analises. E por falar nisso... Tinha uma fila... Até os vampiros estavam lá...

Eu não ia ficar nessa fila enorme para ela ver o meu vestido; nem morta! Então eu puxei a Emily pelo braço e fui andando. Parei na frente da minha mãe. E assim que ela se virou eu disse:

"Olha mãe! Estamos prontas!"

"O! que perfeito que esse vestido ficou em você! E em você Emily!"

"Ei, vocês não estavam aqui..."

Me virei bem devagar com a minha melhor cara de maníaca (que, é sinseramente, a coisa mais terrível que eu já vi...) (como eu vi? Eu treinei no espelho). E quando vi quem tinha falado aquilo, levei um baita susto. Era o Jacob!

"Sério? Eu não sabia!"

"Leah, querida, você não tem nada para disser para o Jake?"

"Tenho?"

"SIM!"

"Deixe-me pensar... Há! Sim... É... Eu queria te pedir... Des... Desculpas..."

Olhei para minha mãe.

"Eu não escutei Leah."

Olhei ele novamente com a minha cara de maníaca perfeita.

"Desc...Desculpa..."

"O que?"

"Olha, você me entendeu! Se você não quer mais um soco na cara é melhor você ficar na sua..."

"OK... A lobinha ficou nervosinha. Que medinho..."

"Agora você provocou."

Lancei um sorriso á minha mãe.

"Bom, você e a Emily podem ir pára casa. Eu vou depois, e o Seth vai me ajudar."

"Ta mãe. Tchau."

"Tchau Sue."

"Tchau meninas."

Fui para o provador me trocar com a Emily, e depois fomos para casa. Eu estava morrendo de fome já que não almocei direito. Comecei a vasculhar a cozinha com a Emily em meus calcanhares. Percebi que não tínhamos comida. Peguei a primeira coisa que achei. Miojo. Não parece ser tão ruim. Fervi a água e despejei os dois conteúdos na panela.

"Macarrão instantâneo... Leah, fala sério, o que é isso?"

"FOME!"

Enquanto comíamos conversávamos; e estava muito bom. E assim o dia acabou. Eu e Emily escutando musica. Minha mãe veio bem tarde com Sam. Emily foi para casa e nós dormimos.

Esse casamento promete... Com certeza vai ser o mais escandaloso de Lá Push...

* * *

**Tah ai queridos. Leia e comente. Por favor. E quem quiser e curti Harry Potter, (Hermione & Ronald) pode ver a minha nova fic que eu vou postar ainda hoje. Bjs**


	20. Como Se Fosse no Passado

**HoHohohoHohOhohohohhohoo FELIZ NATAL!**

**Oi amores! um ótimo natal! Prospero ano novo! Muitas felicidades! Amor! Paz! Tudo de bom! **

**Bem, sei que voces devem estar querendo me matar, afinal, eu avisei que ia atualizar, e nem atualizei, mais eu nao tenho culpa beleza? meus pais inventaram de me levar pra praia e nem me deixaram ir em uma lan house. Mais aqui estou eu, bem, vamos a fic, e nao se esqueçam, reviews fazem bem!**

* * *

**20º capitulo - como se fosse no passado**

Essa semana foi completamente cheia, sendo que no final de semana seguinte seria o grande casamento, coisa sinceramente complicada, todos estão tentando ajudar a minha mãe; mais ela está querendo coisas perfeitas, então se zanga sempre que algo não esta como ela previu que ficaria, e eu, eu estou ficando louca! Mais do que eu sempre fui! E olha que eu sempre fui meio que fora da casinha. Minha mãe está fora de controle! E, às vezes eu tenho vontade de entrar em fase e... Ok, também não chega a tanto, mais o humor dela nesses dias está terrível, ela quase nem vem para casa, e eu tenho que ficar aqui, cozinhando como uma empregada doméstica. Nunca curti muito cozinhar, e com a minha descoberta de ser uma loba e não ter filhos então... Mais hoje, finalmente eu vou ter uma folga. Algo que me deixou muito animada. Tão animada que me fez até acordar cedo! Algo que eu nunca gostei. Nunca mesmo.

Mais em fim, eu acordei e vesti uma roupa mais ou menos. Uma calça sarouel estampada, uma blusa branca de alcinha, uma sandália gladiadora também branca e amarrei um lenço colorido no pescoço. Desci as escadas e comi a primeira coisa que eu achei. Depois deixei um bilhete para o Seth e fui até a casa de Emily. Tínhamos combinado que nos encontrarmos e fazer algo juntas; como antigamente. Antes de trancar a porta, lembrei que Seth não tinha nada pra tomar café da manhã, quase que eu desisti e fui fazer algo pra ele, mas me dei conta que ele tinha grana, então, que aprendesse a se manter sozinho, posso parecer chata, mais algum dia, nem que seja no finzinho da sua... eternidade?.. ele vai me agradecer, hô se vai.

Então, fui caminhando até a casa da Emily e enquanto andava, ouvia musica, nada de importante, apenas musicas que eu gostava e pronto. Estava animada, andava rápido, ansiosa para me divertir depois de ter que agüentar os ataques e os histerismos da minha mãe. Agora eu sei o que ela passa quando eu fico meio histérica e eimpaciente... Cheguei à pequena casa, de longe pude ver que Emily estava sentada na varanda da casa, ela olhava para sua barriga, já dando os sinais de que alguém se formava ali dentro. Emily olhou para mim com um sorriso nos lábios, era como antigamente, as primas que escreveram "best friends forever", era como se a minha vida não tivesse mudado. Como se eu não fosse uma loba, a única loba da matilha, como se eu ainda tivesse alguém que me amava verdadeiramente esperando por mim quando eu chegasse em casa. Como se eu não tivesse que fazer a ronda na terça... Como se eu ainda fosse livre da amargura que me dominou por mais de um ano.

Parei bruscamente com esse pensamento. Eu desperdicei um ano da minha eternidade sendo amarga com deus e o mundo. Nunca parei para pensar nisso, mais a verdade é que, se agora alguém gosta de mim, é por que eu não sou mais aquela cobra. Olhei novamente para Emily. Se eu não fosse uma lobisomem, eu poderia estar no lugar da Emily, eu poderia ter um filho, poderia estar casada, e com um homem que ma ama, e que nunca me machucaria, que cuidaria de mim e da minha família. Mais eu não tenho isso. Não tenho e nunca vou ter. Por que o destino foi cruel comigo. E... Por que eu sempre me apaixono pelo cara errado. Sempre.

"Leah?"

Levantei os olhos para ver Emily me encarando.

"Tudo bem?"

"Eu... Eu acho que sim."

Ela colocou suas mãos em meus ombros e disse:

"Leah, esse era para ser o nosso dia de garotas. Melhores amigas se divertindo. Não chorando."

Abracei Emily com toda a minha força, e isso me fez bem, não sei por que, mais era como se ela, mesmo não me entendendo, quisesse me ajudar.

"Leah... Eu... Não... Leah!"

Soltei Emily, ela estava meio branca, será que eu apertei demais?

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim. Sim, entra."

Entramos em sua casa e imediatamente, eu senti cheiro de chocolate, olhei desconfiada para ela. Ela levantou os ombros se fazendo de desentendida. Segui-a até a sala. Então ela parou e pediu:

"O que vamos fazer primeiro?"

"Não sei. O que você planejou?"

"Ver um filme, comer brigadeiro..."

"Brigadeiro?"

"Sim."

"Sabia que eu senti cheiro de chocolate."

"Ok, continuando: ver um filme, comer brigadeiro, tomar sorvete, comer uma pipoquinha com caramelo, e calda de chocolate..."

"Emily?"

"O que?"

"Por que a metade das coisas que você planejou envolvem comer?"

"Eu... Não sei. Por quê?"

"Por que desse jeito, nós duas vamos sair daqui parecendo duas baleias."

"Leah! Sua malvada... Mais eu pensei que lobos não mudassem..."

Olha, agora ela me pegou desprevenida...

"Bem, eu não tenho certeza, então é melhor não arriscar. Já pensou se os vestidos ficarem apertados depois de amanhã? Mamãe vai nos matar. E você sabe que ela mata mesmo."

"Ok, agente vai à academia depois disso, que tal?"

"Academia?"

"Ok, agente faz caminhada também."

"Caminhada? Academia?"

"Se você quiser agente faz greve de fome também..."

"Ok, Emily, não estou tentando ensinar o padre a rezar missa, mais não seria mais fácil simplesmente agente não comer tanto?"

"Ok, agente corta da lista a pipoca."

"Com o caramelo e a calda de chocolate, beleza?"

"Feito."

"Mais que filme vamos ver?"

"Lembra de quando você vinha dormir na casa dos meus pais?"

"Sim. O que tem?"

"Lembra que agente via sempre Harry Potter?"

"Sim."

"Eu peguei na locadora o seis."

"Ok, agente pode ver o filme depois."

"Depois? Eu to doidinha pra ver aquele ruivo gatão, ele acaba comigo..."

"Emily, não querendo ser estraga prazeres, mais você não acha que agente passou dessa idade?"

"Que idade?"

"A idade de babar nos atores."

"Por quê?"

"Garotas de 14, 15 anos fazem isso. E você é casada!"

"Ok, esse vai ser o nosso segredinho"

"Que segredinho?"

"Você não fala nada para ninguém e eu também não."

"Você jura?"

"Sim, e você?"

"Também."

"Então ta feito."

"Feito."

Então nós duas fomos até a cozinha, pegamos o brigadeiro e um refrigerante e fomos para a sala, ligamos o DVD e começamos a ver o filme. Sinceramente, um dos melhores Harry Potter que já foram produzidos. Incrível. Agente chorou com a morte do Alvo, e gritamos histericamente na hora que o Ronny começou a sussurrar Hermione quando ele tava desacordado. Depois de vermos o filme e devorarmos o brigadeiro da Emily, eu dei a idéia de escutarmos musica. Ela ligou o notebook dela e conectou ao som, então ela colocou uma das minhas musicas preferidas: Bad Girl, da Britney Spears. Como eu amo essa música, eu não consegui segurar a minha vontade de dançar, eu e ela, ali, dançando aquele som magnífico. Eu lembro que quando eu e Emily viramos amigas, eu achava a Britney vulgar, então, de tanto ela insistir, e disser: "A Britney é um diva" eu acabei cedendo e escutando umas musicas dela. Foi paixão a primeira vista (?), desde então eu sou apaixonada pelas musicas dela. Éramos então, duas viciadas em Harry Potter (**N/A:** na vida real é viciadas em Twilight E Harry Potter né Sara?), adorávamos as música da Britney e éramos alem disso, primas. Sempre estávamos juntas, no colégio, em casa, sempre. Nunca brigamos. A não ser por um desentendimento. Eu me alterei e descontei minha raiva nela. Ficamos sem nos falarmos por 4 dias. Então agente se entendeu de novo. Voltamos a ficar sempre juntas, sempre amigas, trocar idéias, combinar coisas, e... Fazer o nosso famoso Karaokê na escola. No lanche agente começava a cantar musicas que gostávamos muito, meu celular sempre junto dando o ritmo da musica original. Eu estava perdida em lembranças quando Emily me despertou delas quando disse:

"Vamos bater umas fotos?"

"Como antigamente."

"Sim, você lembra quando agente tava batendo fotos no banheiro na aula de educação física e fomos pegas?"

"Sim, eu escondi a câmera tão rápido que pensei que ela ia acabar caindo e entregando agente."

"É... Foram bons tempos."

"Sim, mais vamos então bater fotos?"

"Vamos."

Então, começamos a bater fotos e mais fotos. Uma coisa normal para nós. Sempre fazíamos isso. E era tão bom voltar a ser amiga de Emily. Com ela ai, comigo, era como se eu ainda não fosse loba.

Então ela colocou outra musica, e outra, já era 19:00 e eu ainda lá, parecia que o tempo voava, e eu nem me dei conta de que horas era. Ela colocou minha musica preferida 3 da Britney também. Essa era com certeza, a musica que eu mais curtia dela. Eu era fanática por essa musica. Começamos a dançar e cantar junto com a música. Era incrível aquele som:

**1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin'****Or three....  
Or four....  
- On the floor!**

Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?

Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?

Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin'

Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?

Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?

Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***

What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...

Dançando e cantando, eu e Emily parecíamos duas adolescentes de 15 anos. Então eu me virei pra porta, e vi dois vultos nos encarando. Como sempre, eu berrei (N/A: Sim, eu berro muito, verdade, uma vez por uma abelha eu fiz um escândalo...), grande novidade. Mais eu achei que eram ladrões, por que estava escuro, e eu não conseguia pensar direito. Emily só se deu conta disso depois que eu berrei mais uma vez, acho que ela percebeu que eu não estava mais acompanhando a musica. Ela não berrou, mais virou mais rápido do que o normal para mim, e eu, como a tapada que sou, fiquei olhando para os vultos.

"Britney Spears?"

Ouvi Emily suspirar.

"Sam, querido!" Emily correu para os braços de Sam e eu fiquei ali ainda. Olhando aquele vulto, que por incrível que pareça, eu não reconhecia. Quem poderia ser?

"Seth?" o vulto mexeu a cabeça, acho que para me encarar. "É você?"

"Será que a idade está afetando sua visão Leah?"

Ele falou com aquele tom que eu amo.

"Black..."

Falei com desprezo, mais na verdade queria abraçar ele.

"Clearwater..."

Ele entrou na brincadeira.

"Uley!"

Emily gritou quebrando o incomodo clima que se formou. A música ainda estava tocando, me virei e desliguei o som enquanto Emily levava os lobos para a sala, que estava uma bagunça sem tamanho.

"E ai, hoje é por acaso um daqueles dias em que as garotas se reúnem e se depilam e escutam músicas românticas e falam dos garotos que elas gostam?"

"Mais ou menos Sam. Porem, não é mais. Já que certos lobos cachorros idiotas vieram de penetra."

Falei.

"E agente não se depila nessas festinhas ok?"

"Qual é Sam, deixa a Emi se divertir pelo menos um pouquinho."

"A Emily parece se divertir bastante de noite comigo..."

Ele a olhou com um olhar cheio de malicia. Fingi que iria vomitar.

"Mais mesmo assim, vocês não são um pouco grandinhas para verem Harry Potter comendo brigadeiro e dançando Britney Spears?"

"Olha aqui Jacob Black" disse me aproximando dele e erguendo meu dedo indicador direito "Se agente é ou não muito velhas para ver Harry Potter e fazer isso tudo, eu não sei" olhei nos seus olhos tentando ficar tão alta quanto ele "Mais eu sei que isso não tem nada a ver com você."

Então começou uma música incrivelmente linda: Here Without You do 3 Doors Down. Jacob tão perto de mim, e eu aqui, com meu coração ferido, machucado e dolorido. Isso era maldade da Emily...

**A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me

Não importa como, mais eu consegui me livrar do Jacob, mais não importa, a verdade é que eu fiquei meio mole, meio sem rumo, não sei, mais eu nem sabia mais quem era eu. Depois de discutirmos, e conversarmos, eu consegui levar Emily pra um canto para falar seriamente com ela.

"O que foi aquilo de Here Withou You?"

"Uma música para descontrair o silencio..."

"A claro, e minha mãe tem dois filhos e é virgem."

"Você que disse..."

"Emily, será que dá para você deixar as coisas como estão? Você e eu sabemos que eu amo ele. Mais eu quero saber se ele me ama você entendeu agora? Ou se eu era só passatempo, meu Emily, isso mexeu comigo, meu coração dói sabia?"

"Ok."

Voltamos para a varanda, onde deviam estar Sam e Jacob. Porem, chegando lá, tinha mais gente do que em uma festa publica! Todo o bando estava ali, minha mãe, Billy, Charlie, os vampiros e outras pessoas que eu não conhecia. Olhei para Emily esperando que ela fizesse a mesma coisa. Porem ela disse:

"Bem vindos! Vamos começar com a fogueira, sim?"

"Fogueira? Como assim fogueira Emily?"

"Eu não te avisei? Hoje agente vai fazer tipo uma festinha, Billy vai contar um pouco da nossa cultura e vamos beber um pouco. Só."

"Há! Só isso? Deixa-me ver... Será que tinha como você ter me avisado antes?"

"Devo ter esquecido..."

A noite foi bem chata para mim, só uma historia boba, sem graça, que eu já sabia, sobre como o povo daqui descende de lobos e tal, e depois agente bebeu umas coisas, nada de bebidas alcoólicas, mais essa parte foi melhor, pois os mais velhos foram para suas casas e ficamos apenas nós, do bando. Todo mundo estava dentro de casa, apenas eu lá fora.

"Leah."

Sam estava se aproximando de mim, o que ele queria? Por que estava aqui e não com Emily? Eu não preciso de pena... Muito menos dele.

"Sam, o que você faz aqui?"

Virei e tentei manter espaço entre nós.

"Vim falar com você."

"Sobre o que?"

Encarei ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Olha, quando agente terminou..."

Sabia que devia ser algo assim, sobre ter pena de mim...

"Sam, se veio para falar disso, perde seu tempo. Eu não te amo mais."

"Leah, não é isso. É que quando agente terminou, eu pensei que você nunca mais ia falar com a Emily, mais você a perdoou, e a mim também, segundo ela. E eu sou grato a você. Antes de você perdoar a Emily, ela andava tão triste. Apesar de ter te magoado, e ter terminado com você, eu ainda gosto de você. Como amiga, e acho que você sente o mesmo." Acenti com a cabeça "só queria que você soubesse que eu sei que você ama o Jake."

"Emily te contou?"

"Não. Ele mesmo me disse."

"Legal, já foi fazer fofoca..."

"Não. Não foi bem assim, eu pedi para ele o que ele sentia por você, e ele disse que te amava. Daí eu pedi se você o amava, e foi por ai que eu soube da sua historia com ele."

"Mais ele não se decide, se quer a mim, ou a monstrinha."

Deixei meu corpo cair sentado no banco.

"Acho que ele está com medo de que machuque a _Nessie _e que os vampiros venham atrás de você."

"Sam, ele te pediu para fazer isso?"

"Não. Eu vim por mim. Vim para te disser que sempre que você precisar de alguém com quem conversar, pedir ajuda, pode contar comigo. Por que, quando agente namorava, a coisa que mais me atraia em você, era a sua cabeça... Seus pensamentos, o jeito que você via as coisas."

"Sam, pode deixar, eu sei o que estou fazendo."

Ou pelo menos achava que sabia.

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem, e por continuarem a acompanhar a fic por todo esse tempo, por esperarem e lerem meus dramas... ****Eu quero avisar que esse capitulo foi uma invensao minha de hoje, por que minha best Sara Regina foi pra Minas e talvez agente nunca mais vai se ver, entao, eu dedico a ela. E tambem quero dizer que isso é quase real, tipo, a parte de ser viciada e Harry Potter e Twilight, o karaoque na sala de aula, as danças imitando a Britney, que foi ela que me fez curtir ela, e tudo mais. Eu vejo ela como Emily, e eu sou mais a Leah, tipo, é verdade que eu berro demais e tal, e ela uma vez colocou uma musica meio romantica quando eu tava meio proxima a um guri que eu tava meio a fim. Entao, Sara REgina, eu passei meio ano dizendo que eu ia dedicar um capitulo só pras nossas bagunças entao, aqui está ele. **

**BEm, eu sinceramente espero reviews ok? please, beijos e feliz 2010!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**?**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


	21. O Casamento

**Oi queridos leitores! (*éacertadaporumtomate*) **

**SOCORRO! (*masiumtomate*) **

**Calma amores! **

**deixem eu contar para voces a minha habitual novela para postar os capitulos. (*achuvadetomatespara*) **

**Seguinte,**

** como voces sabem, eu estava na praia desde o dia 20/12, **

**porem, eu voltei e atualizei a fic no natal, o que foi um verdadeiro milagre, **

**já que a minha casa tava cheia de gente que eu nem sabia que era meu parente...**

** Pois é... **

**Bem, dai eu fui novamente pra minha casa de praia,**

** o lugar que eu mais amo estar nas ferias, já que a cidade onde eu moro é muito quente.**

** Bom, eu ia na lan house, mas eu deixei a fic em casa, e nao salvei no pen drive. **

**Entao já viu. **

**Mas eu sempre lia as reviews que eu recebia e cada vez eu fazia um escandalo naquela lan house que uma vez eu quase fui expulsa... **

**Sério, eu nao to fazendo piada. **

**Pois bem, eu voltei dia 12/01/10. **

**E nao atualizei por que quarta feira, meu pc deu me*da. **

**Eu, lá passando musica pro meu celular,**

** e,**

** derepente, ele para, e fica assim por uma hora sem se mexer, **

**eu desliguei a chave do estabilizador e ele nao ligou mais.**

** eu entrei em depressao. **

**eu chorei.**

** meu pai quase quis me matar e tals. **

**dai, hoje de manhã, eu tentei ligar e pul! **

**O MEU ADORADO E ABENÇOADO PC LINDINHO, MARAVILHOSO QUE ME ENTENDE LIGOU! SEM INTERFERENCIA! COM A MINHA FIC COMPLETINHA! **

**Porem, ele pode voltar a fazer isso, dai, só formatando pelo que o tecnico disse. **

**entao, rezem pro meu pc se salvar sim? **

**Valeu meus amores. **

**Para compensar, eu vou tentar atualizar essa semana novamente.**

**Cantinho das Reviews:**

**Rachel Crearwater**

**amiga! que bom que voce gostou! fico tao mais tao feliz! Achei que era hora do Sam tomar alguma atitude... Bem, Beijinhos.**

**Menina McCarty**

**Que bom que voce gostou. Sinceramente, eu nao era assim, quem me mudou foi minha best Sara Regina, entao, agora eu tenho uns parafusos a menos. Obrigada pela review, beijinhos.**

**Laliih**

**Obrigada pela review,s que bom que voce gostou. fico feliz. eu tambem faço isso sempre com as minhas BFF, sempre, na estreia de new moon foi um dia, imagina quatro garotas com um monte de parafusos a menos em uma casa sozinhas, cara, o que nao saiu, imagina, uma delas queria comer carne com pao as tres da manhã, meu deus... cada mico... beijinhos.**

**Isa Clearwater**

**Tambem espero querida. valeu pela review, beijinhos.**

**Pandora 593**

**Jake e Nessie? cara, quando eu ouço isso, tenho vontade de vomitar, foi o que queimou o filme da tia steph comigo. meu deus, e quando eu percebo que ela nem final deu pra Leah, eu penso, se ela nao fez a lee ser feliz, por que criou ela? e o Jeke e a Nessie, meu deus, tinha outros jeitos dele nao matar ela. eu sinto raiva disso. e como eu sinto, é quase impossivel de acreditar. que bom existem pessoas como voce, que pensam tambem que isso é surreal. a minha esperança é que no filme, eles corrijam esse erro enoooorme. Brigadao querida, pela review e por favoritar. beijinho**

**V Keat**

**Minha avó nao faz muitas coisas assim, ela tem medo até de pintar o cabelo de preto, que é a cor dela, só por que podem perceber que ela pinta cabelo. dai ela tah grisalha. mais minha mae tambem baba nos atores, principalemnte no Richard Gere e no falecido Patric. bom, que legal que existem maes como a minha. valeu pela review. beijinhos.**

**Karol Kinomoto**

**Obrigada querida, seinceramente, saber que agrado meus leitores me faz ganhar o dia. valeu amiga. agradeço pela sua presença, valeu mesmo. beijinho.**

**VAMOS A FIC!**

**Esse capitulo é dedicado a 4 pessoas:**

**1ª minha familia, que me apoia em minhas escolhas.**

**2ª minhas grandes amigas da vida real (Fernanda, Sara, Rafa, Ane, Mah, Emy, Kellie, Nikky, Beah, Day, etc) que me incentivam e me dao ideias incriveis.**

**3ª minhas adoradas leitoras, que sempre mandam reviews, ou simplesmente leem minha fic. **

**4ª a voce, que está lendo agora, obrigada!**

* * *

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

* * *

**

**21º capitulo- casamento**

A semana passou bem rápido. E em um segundo... Estávamos no sábado de manhã... Minha mãe estava em Por Angeles num SPA. Eu havia a levado para lá ontem de tarde. As roupas já haviam sido distribuídas. O salão já havia sido enfeitado ontem. A Igreja também. Só faltava descarregar a comida e as bebidas. E, pra variar, eu não estava raciocinando direito desde que essa confusão começou na sexta à noite. Eu não consegui dormir e também não sabia a exatamente que horas eu devia começar a me arrumar. Mais então, eu estava pronta. Emily salvara a minha vida vindo até lá em casa dar uma assistência para mim e para o meu irmão, que nem sabia dar um nó decente na maldita gravata (acredite, parecia nó de pescador), coitada da Emily. Seth estava pronto á décadas e ficava me apressando, já que ele foi o primeiro ao qual Emily se dedicou. Eu estava morrendo de vontade que quebrar mais um nariz. Mais decidi dar um prazer para a minha mãe e não machucar ele no dia do casamento dela.

Chegamos á igreja. Charlie já estava ali. Alice e Jasper estavam se preparando para entrarem (como se precisassem...)...

Eu estava usando um vestido de corpete branco e com a saia dourada. Infelizmente, era tomara-que-caia. O que me deu muito medo... Nunca gostei disso. Vai que acontece o pior! Emily me fez cortar um pouco meu cabelo. Como ele é meio ondulado, eu repiquei um pouco as pontas e fiz uma franja diagonal. Prendi meus cabelos em um tipo de coque com umas presilhas de straz. Deixei umas mechas soltas caindo. Nada muito artificial e grandioso. Mais eu achei que ficou legal. E a minha maquiagem era dourada. Bem leve.

Emily usava um vestido quase que igual ao meu. Mais ele era de prender no pescoço. O que me deixou morrendo de inveja e raiva. Mas combinou com ela. Seus cabelos mais escuros e curtos ficaram quase iguais aos meus. Mais ela os deixou soltos e prendeu algumas mechas com presilhas. A maquiagem dela era também dourada.

Alice também usava um vestido quase que igual ao nosso. Mais o dela era de alça. E seus cabelos apontando para todos os lados estavam com uns pontos de luz. A maquiagem dela era mais forte. Mas também dourada. Seus olhos não estavam tão marcados, mas a sombra estava mais uniforme.

Os garotos estavam quase iguais. Terno preto, calça social, gravata preta, camisa branca, na maioria dos casos... E uma florzinha presa no bolso do terno. Típico, mas muito elegante.

O salão estava cheio, todos muito nervosos. Charlie principalmente.

Então Alice disse que ela estava chagando em dois minutos. Todos nós corremos para as nossas posições. Só então caiu a ficha de com quem eu ia entrar... Jacob Black. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. E então disse:

"Você esta bonita..."

Ele falou com aquela vozinha rouca que eu tanto amo, que fez meus joelhos quase cederem.

"Sério?"

Perguntei realmente curiosa.

"Sim... Muito bonita. Tomara que caia combina com você."

Ele lançou um olhar malicioso para mim, e eu me virei e falei meio constrangida.

"É... Obrigada..."

Então ele olhou para a criança que estava na porta esperando para poder entrar. E isso fez meu sangue subir, e eu estourei em raiva.

"Não se lamente. Fique com a sua adorada criança."

"Leah."

"Jacob quer saber? Entre com ela. Eu entro sozinha."

Dizendo isso fui até o local onde a criança estava e já ia dizendo para ela ir entrar com o seu adorado lobisomem cachorro idiota e repulsivo. Mais fui impedida por uma mão forte que segurou o meu braço e me puxou para o seu lado.

"Como você tem gênio forte!"

Ele me olhou com um olhar de reprovação bem humorado.

"Vou considerar isso como um elogio..."

"Fique aqui se você não quer estragar o casamento da sua mãe."

Então eu escutei pneus freando. Era ela. Aquela musica típica de casamento começou a tocar e então eu enlacei de leve meu braço no do Jacob e ele segurou-me mais firme. Então começamos a entrar em fileira. Com um passo ritmado.

A cerimônia foi simples mas muito emocionante. Na saída, batemos milhares de fotos, Alex estava lá, ela estava bonita, com um vestido vermelho, muito lindo. John também estava lá, ele estava sempre perto de mim, para dar continuidade ao plano. Eles assinaram os papeis e fizeram todas aquelas coisa típicas de casamentos. Todos estavam muito felizes. No meu caso feliz pela minha mãe e pelo meu plano que entraria em ação em poucos minutos (*risadadomal*). A chegada no salão foi tranqüila. Depois da recepção (que cá entre nós, foi bem chata e demorada), chegou à hora da valsa. Mamãe estava muito feliz. Ela fez agente fazer cinco aulas de valsa, e para melhorar a minha situação, eu fiz as malditas aulas, com o Jacob. Ele sempre pisava no meu pé, e eu também não era muito ritmada para dançar essa coisa lenta. Mais deu tudo certo, tirando as partes (e olha que não foram poucas) em que eu quase beijava o Jacob, ou que eu não resistia ao seu perfume e ficava parecendo uma retardada no meio do salão, e as vezes eu quase quebrava o nariz dele... E por ai vai indo (cara, como eu me humilho né?). mas voltando ao casamento...

Então, a madrinha da minha mãe, René, subiu ao palco e começou aquele discurso a homenageando, dizendo que ela foi uma pessoa perfeita para ela, que a ajudou, e expressando toda a sua alegria por ela ter achado alguém para substituir meu pai. Blábláblá... (**)

Então ela começou a dançar a valsa com Charlie, em seguida René também começou a dançar; Emily e Sam, Bella e Edward, Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, Carlisle e Esme, Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry, Quil, todo mundo menos eu. Jacob chegou perto de mim e estendeu seu braço me convidando para dançar com ele.

O que eu faço? Estendi meu braço para ele e começamos a dançar, e foi tão bom... Ele aprendeu a dançar, e agora me guiava pelo salão, eu nem sentia se tocava no chão ou não, a sensação era de estar flutuando. Ele me olhava, não pude evitar e olhei para ele também. Esse momento era tão perfeito. Ele comigo e eu com ele. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se eu não fosse uma lobisomem, como se meu pai ainda estivesse aqui, como se eu não tivesse que tomar a escolha mais difícil da minha vida.

Eu não escolhi isso para mim. Como eu queria que ele ficasse comigo. Então ele olhou para o lado, lá estava a monstra. Com essa ação dele, eu cai na realidade. Ela só estava cumprindo com o seu dever. Separei-me dele nesse exato momento e disse:

"Fique com ela."

E fui andando. A valsa já estava quase acabando. Eu não agüentava aquele fingimento, não podia suportar que ele, enquanto dançava comigo, ainda tinha vontade de olhar pra _ela._

A festa até estava divertida, mas o meu humor estava péssimo, tentei sorrir para a minha mãe, mas ela já devia saber que eu não estava muito bem. Fiquei grande parte da festa sentada na mesa principal.

Minha mãe não parava de dançar, nem uma musica escapou dela. Se ela dava uma pausa era só para tomar alguma coisa. Já tinha gente bêbada, mais eu nem me importei. Logo seria o café e eu não queria beber de barriga vazia. Com certeza eu não me agüentaria e ficaria bêbada mais rápido. John veio se sentar comigo e pediu:

"Quando?"

"Logo."

"Leah, ainda da tempo de desistir..."

"Desistir?"

"Eu acho que seria melhor."

"Agente tem um acordo."

"Eu sei."

"Uma dança e depois se não der certo eu digo que vou para Washington."

"Eu sei..."

"Eu preciso disso. Eu não conseguiria ficar lá quando eu não tenho certeza se ele me quer... Eu não teria paz..."

"Eu te entendo. Mais você não vai fazer um papel muito vulgar?"

Olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos e falei meio que com cara de maníaca.

"Não."

"Mas, agora me diz, por que você não desgruda as suas mãos da cintura? Na igreja você estava assim, na homenagem, o tempo todo você esta assim... Por quê?"

"Tomara que caia..."

Falei ainda olhando para ele com a minha cara de maníaca.

"Você tem medo que caia?"

Nem cheguei a piscar.

"Sim..."

"Nunca!"

Só então sai do meu transe.

"Por quê?"

"Seus peitos não são tão grandes nem tão pequenos, são do tamanho certo para usar tomara que caia. Veja Emily, ela não pode por que ela esta grávida e com a gravidez, os peitos aumentam. Ela não pode usar que é provável que a profecia se realize. Mais você nunca!"

"Serio?"

"Sim..."

"Não sei se devo confiar em você..."

"Eu sou um gay que entende de moda querida. Pode confiar."

"Não me decepcione."

"Pode deixar..."

Ele falou com uma risadinha. Por que eu estou com a leve sensação que isso ainda vai resultar em me*da?

Continuamos conversando sobre coisas que eu prefiro não comentar. Mais que me foram de grande utilidade. Falamos dos vestidos que cada uma usava. E decidimos que o vestido de Bella Cullen era o mais bonito. Era preto com contas também pretas, mais brilhantes. Era discreto, mas perfeito. Era fino, lindo. Combinou muito com ela. Analisamos ela dançando com Edward, os dois dançavam em um passo ritmado.

Assim, o tempo passou, chegou na hora de cortar o bolo. Minha mãe escolheu um bolo enorme, com três camadas e dois bonequinhos em cima, bem escandaloso. Ela sabia como chamar a atenção, o bolo era coberto de chantilly e tinha enfeites em dourado. Eu estou começando a achar que ela acha que essa festa, em vez de ser casamento, são suas tão adoradas bodas de ouro.

A mesa estava enfeitada com doces e mais doces, brigadeiros, casadinhos, Romeu e Julieta, chocolates artesanais, quindins, e tudo mais o que você possa imaginar. Bem no centro estava o bolo, e ao redor os doces.

Ela fez uma real cerimônia para cortar o bolo, e antes disso, bateu umas quinhentas fotos, ela disse que é para na hora de fazer o álbum, não ter uma foto que ela quer e que ficou feia... Vai entender.

Depois de ela cortar o bolo, todo mundo se servir, todo mundo comeu, todo mundo descansou, todo mundo conversou um pouco com os noivos, todo mundo colocou o papo em dia... O baile começou...

Eu estava dançando com o John, era a hora, ele estava com a criança, ela já estava bem grande, linda, ele junto dela. Fomos bem para frente deles, dançando, ele olhou para mim, mais não fez nada mais do que isso. Fui mais para perto do John, nada, passei meus braços em torno do pescoço dele. Jacob não fez nada, acho que nem chegou a virar a cabeça para olhar direito. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo. A música logo vai acabar eu já sei disso. O desespero tomou conta de mim, eu preciso que ele faça alguma coisa. Uma idéia vem a minha mente. A música era lenta, romântica, eu que escolhi. Sussurrei no ouvido do John que ele me beijasse, ele começou a sussurrar que não, que ele não podia, e tals. Depois de muito discutirmos, ele decidiu que não. A música logo acabaria. Mais uma parte e fim. A minha ultima chance jogada pelo ralo. Eu comecei a tremer, estava com medo, não tirava meus olhos dele. E de repente, senti algo em meus lábios. Ele me beijou, não vi se Jacob olhou ou não, eu fui dominada pela surpresa e pelo medo. O beijo não parou até o fim da musica. Quando me virei para Jacob, ele estava ainda sentado perto daquela monstra. Ele não viu.

Olhei para o John, ele me puxou para a mesa onde nós estávamos sentados. E então ele disse:

"Você teve a sua chance. Ele não fez nada para impedir que você me beijasse. Ele não te ama, ou não quer interferir na sua vida."

Ele falou observador, mas sem ser cruel comigo.

"Eu sei... Mais, o que eu fiz de errado?"

Falei meio desolada.

"Eu não sei, mais nós temos um trato. Eu fiz o que você queria, infelizmente não deu certo, agora vem a sua parte do trato. Você vai ligar para aquele homem amanhã e vai tentar ser feliz longe daqui."

Não falei nada, estava com vontade de chorar, correr, morrer. Mais me mantive forte e firme.

"Você prometeu..."

Ele olhou-me de forma carinhosa.

"Sim..."

"Cumpra!"

"Eu não posso..."

"Você já tem a sua certeza, ele nos viu, se a sua única esperança era que ele não tivesse visto, ele viu, mas não mudou a sua expressão, ele continuo assim, com a jovem ao seu lado. Ele não te quer! Entenda, eu sei que dói, mas é por isso que você deve achar o seu futuro..."

"Futuro..."

"Sim, pense: ele, ele é o passado, o seu passado. E o futuro você deve escolher... Quando? AGORA! No presente. Mantenha a sua palavra..."

"Eu não posso ter um futuro sem ele..."

Explodi e deixei a minha raiva sair.

"Você pode. Não chore, você vai parecer fraca e vai se entregar... Pense, você tem uma chance de mudar a sua vida. Uma vez, você me disse que sempre foi a ovelha negra da família, todos sempre apostaram que você não faria nada de importante na sua vida. Mude! Tente! Você é jovem, tem uma vida pela frente. Faça isso por mim... Por seu pai, por ele!"

"Papai..."

"SIM!"

"Mais..."

"Sem mais! Seja feliz! Aproveite o casamento e amanhã ligue e diga que você aceita! É para o seu bem!"

"Ok. Você tem razão..."

"Aqui."

Ele me estendeu um copo com whisky, eu sem pensar direito virei o copo em minha garganta. Senti o gosto do álcool descendo ardendo e apesar de tudo, isso me fez bem.

"Bola pra frente querida!"

"SIM! Ele é o passado, o futuro é a minha fama, e o presente é agora! Eu vou mudar a minha vida!"

Essas palavras desencadearam uma nova Leah, uma Leah que tem esperança... Algo que há muito tempo ela não tinha. O futuro começa agora!

Comecei a beber, mas não muito, dançar também, por enquanto com o John, logo minha mãe iria embora e começariam a tocar musicas badaladas. Eu pedi para ela deixar, afinal, quem iria gostar de ficar a noite toda com essas musicas dos anos 80? Eram boas, quer dizer, algumas... Mas a maioria das pessoas que iria ficar até tarde eram jovens, daí não tinha muita graça...

Minha mãe estava me chamando, logo ela iria para a sua lua de mel. Fui até onde ela estava e ela disse que tinha que jogar o buque, então eu pedi para a madrinha fazer mais um discurso, algo que ela era muito boa, por sinal... Ela subiu no palco e falou umas coisas, enquanto isso minha mãe me pediu se eu queria que ela jogasse o buque na minha direção. Eu disse que não. Ela subiu até o palco e falou umas coisas, que eu para variar não prestei atenção.

Fiquei afastada de toda aquela multidão. Quem vai pegar as flores? Minha mãe nunca teve uma pontaria muito boa, então, ela, que era para jogar para a Rachel, que estava do lado esquerdo do salão, ela jogou para o lado direito, direto no meu colo! SIM! Eu peguei o buque! Não que eu fizesse questão disso, mais eu peguei! Disse para ela jogar novamente, mais não! Eu fui a 'sortuda' que pegou o buque... MEU DEUS! POR QUE ÉS TÃO CRUEL COMIGO? COMO SE JÁ NÃO BASTASSE A METADE DE LA PUSH ME ODIAR, AINDA ASSIM VOU SER ODIADA POR TODAS AS MULHERES QUE ESPERAVAM ESSA OCASIAO PARA OBRIGAR SEUS NAMORADOS A CASAREM-SE COM ELAS! POR QUE EU? BUÁ!

Enquanto eu caminhava com o dito (maldito) buque, via os olhares malignos de algumas convidadas, e ouvia sem querer algumas cochicharem algo como: "maldito casamento, ela pediu pra mãe jogar o buque para ela" e "como se isso adiantasse, ela nunca vai desencalhar" e também via que o bando ria da minha cara, então, por força do habito, lancei um olhar de maníaca, compulsiva, obsessiva e psicopata a eles. O que fez eles rirem mais ainda. Eu estava de mãos atadas... Eita sorte...

Fiquei com a minha mãe até que os homens, entre eles, Billy e Charlie, apareceram com tipo uma cestinha e uma tesoura. Vale a pena citar que Charlie estava só com a metade da sua gravata! Esqueci de disser que aqui, é costume cortar e vender os pedacinhos da gravata do noivo... Comprei um pedacinho da gravata, para ajudar esses bêbados... O que um bêbado não faz. E eu achando que era a única que pagava mico em publico...

Então eles estavam indo para a lua de mel. Jogamos arroz na saída e antes disso, nós conseguimos arrumar o carro da policia do Charlie com fitas e essas coisas. Mamãe chorava de tanta felicidade. Antes de entrar no carro, ela fez a meia volta, resistiu ao bombardeio de arroz e me abraçou tão forte, mais tão forte, que se eu fosse humana com certeza morreria... Ela continuava me abraçando, quando dei por mim, mais ninguém tinha arroz (repare que a Alice trouxe quase cinco quilos de arroz...), então eu a empurrei e disse para ela ir logo... Ela correu e acenou para agente da janela do carro...

Todo mundo voltou para dentro e então, as músicas boas, da época começaram. O fotografo continuou batendo fotos, eu não sei se estava bêbada demais, mais parecia que todos os flashes estavam direcionados para mim... Parece que eu bebi demais...

Continuamos dançando, eu não sei que horas eu fui para casa, mais eu sei que não fui eu que dirigiu, não me lembro de nada... Só de ter dançado e bebido...

* * *

**Mais um capitulo onde eu fiz a coitada da Leah sofrer, porem, nesse ela nao chorou (milhagre!) kkkkkkkk**

**Estou animada, agradeço a quem deixou as reviews, a quem leu, e tals. **

**Se alguem tiver alguma duvida, mande uma review dissendo, que haverá um capitulo explicando melhor todos os pontos duvidosos, o nome do capitulo vai ser: "conversar construtivas com Seth" (olhem só, eu tenho o nome do capitulo e nem sei direito o que vou escrever nele... nao, eu nao sou normal.)**

**E eu andei aumentando a fic, em vez de 23 capitulos, ela vai ter, mais ou menos 28. nao sei ao certo. vejamos...**

**Reviews? Please!**

**beijinhos**


	22. Ultimas Surpressas

**OI queridos!**

**Parabéns pra mim!**

**Cara, que coincidencia!**

**MEu PC volta justo no dia do meu aniversario!**

**E sim, meu pc foi para a assistencia tecnica e eu consegui salvar a minha fic! uhu!**

**Porem, se tiver algum erro e tals, é por que ainda nao deu tempo de pegar o novo microsoft world.**

**Eu estou o world de 2003!**

**Entao... **

**Desculpem a demora e obrigada por nao me abandonarem!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

21º capitulo- Ultimas surpressas.

Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu na noite passada, só sei que quando acordei, o sol batia bem na minha cara, eu ainda estava de vestido, mais eu não usava meus sapatos... Meu cabelo estava solto e eu estava com um cheiro nada agradável... Sai da cama e fui andando pela casa, nem sinal de que Seth acordara... A casa estava como eu deixei antes de irmos ao casamento ontem à tarde. Fui andando, tudo no lugar, tudo fechado, chequei o telefone, nem uma ligação perdida. Tudo esquecido... A casa toda para mim... Nem pensei direito, fui correndo para o meu quarto ainda com o telefone na mão, quando cheguei lá, peguei meu roupão, meus xampus, condicionadores, cremes de tratamento, sabonetes, e minha toalha. Rumei para o quarto da minha mãe. Tudo no lugar... Essa pode ser a minha ultima oportunidade de tomar banho na super banheira de hidromassagem dela...

Enchi a banheira até o topo, entrei lá dentro e ali fiquei por mais ou menos uma hora. Não contei o tempo. Não estava com fome nem com sede. Continuei ali feito uma madame... E esse pensamento me deu uma ótima idéia... Tenho que descobrir algum podre do Seth bem rápido para poder chantagear ele e o fazer ser o meu criado... Ia ser uma comedia ver ele disser: "Tudo pronto senhorita Leah." "Hó magnífica Leah! Seu banho está pronto...".

Eu tenho que fazer isso... Fui tirada de meus devaneios e sonhos por um toque irritantemente irritante. O monofone começou a tocar, atendi com uma voz bem simpática, até me impressionei comigo mesma...

"Leah! Querida! Sou eu..."

Por que as pessoas dizem "sou eu", parecendo que estão dizendo o próprio nome?

"Mãe?"

Fiz de tudo para parecer contente e acordada.

"Querida! Aqui é tão legal, agente ficou o dia todo na piscina! Sabia que aqui no Brasil é verão? E que verão, tem um sol... O hotel é perfeito, acredita que eles serviram café na cama hoje de manha?"

"Mãe! Que inveja!"

Cof cof cof...

"Leah! Eu to tão feliz!"

"Agora me diz maezinha... Como foi a sua noite em?"

"LEAH!"

"O que mae? Eu estou curiosa..."

"A unica coisa que a senhorita vai arrancar de mim é que eu estou muito feliz, mesmo com esses seus assuntos nada educativos."

"Que bom; aqui ta tudo ok. Seth já comeu, e agente já limpou a casa...".

Uma mentirinha dessas não faz mal né?

"Queridos... Não se preocupem com a casa, só não entrem no meu quarto..."

Agora ferrou...

"Seu quarto?"

Perguntei tentando parecer indignada.

"Sim..."

"MÃE! Como você pode pensar uma coisa assim da gente?"

Quase berrei...

"Eu não sei... Acho que eu to sendo boba..."

Se ela descobrir que eu to mentindo...

"E como..."

"O que você ta fazendo?"

Tomando um banho de mais de uma hora na sua banheira que fica no seu quarto?

"Eu estava aquecendo a minha voz... Eu decidi que vou ligar para esse homem e vou mudar o meu futuro."

"Mudar? Tomara que de tudo certo..."

"Vai dar..."

"Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta. Aqui eu estou quase louca de tanta saudade..."

"Mãe... Não vamos falar de coisas tristes ok?"

"Sim. Eu tenho que desligar agora ok?"

"Sim."

"Manda um beijo pro seu irmão."

"Pode deixar. Tchau."

"Tchau."

Sai da banheira e decidi que não ia mais tomar banho ali. Me arrumei um pouco, logo escureceria. Peguei minha bolsa e procurei o cartão do senhor que me fez a proposta. Liguei e disse que aceitava. Eu partiria daqui dois meses, mais ou menos. Daria tempo de ver a filha de Emily nascer, de viver um tempo em família novamente, de ser feliz e ter esperança de mudar a minha vida miserável. Liguei também para a Alex, ela estava a par disso tudo, ela também me aconselhara, ela estava feliz, mais acho que ela não queria que eu fosse embora. Então ela me fez um pedido. Segundo ela a ultima coisa que ela queria de mim. Ela disse que estava esperando até o meu aniversario para fazer essa surpresa.

"Leah, eu fico feliz de você ter uma oportunidade, mas eu queria te pedir uma ultima coisa, não como sua chefe, e sim como sua amiga, uma coisa que significaria muito para mim."

"O que? Pode falar."

"Eu queria que você fizesse uma apresentação aqui em Lá Push."

"Tipo um show?"

"Sim sim."

"..."

"Eu garanto que seria incrível. Você poderia escolher dez musicas, e poderíamos criar coreografias. Leah seria incrível mesmo! Imagina!"

"Ok."

"Ok o que?"

"Ok"

"Ok, você aceita ou o ok isso é incrível?"

"Ok, eu aceito e ok isso é incrível!"

Eu não tinha visto Seth hoje ainda. Olhei pela minha janela e pude ver a lua, me perdi na sua imensidão. Desci as escadas e peguei uma pizza do freezer, coloquei no forno que já estava aquecido, e subi pra chamar o Seth, ele estava todo espalhado pela cama, todo o quarto desarrumado... Esse pirralho não pode ser meu irmão... Acho que ele é adotado... Que seja. Chamei-o, quer disser, o empurrei de cima da cama, e ele acordou. Depois de muita, mais MUITA discussão, agente desceu e comemos a pizza. Eu contei que eu ia ir pra cidade grande, e que a mamãe ligou.

"Que horas que você foi embora ontem Seth?"

"Acho que era cinco da manha... Por quê?"

"Por que para você ter dormido ate agora..."

Cara, ele dormiu o dia todo!

"Não, é que quando eu cheguei, eu tive que fazer umas coisas..."

Coisas? Será que é o que eu to pensando?

"Que coisas?"

"Tive que dar uma olhada pela floresta."

Ele falou sem caso. Como se fosse algo completamente normal.

"Por quê?"

"Sam disse que tinha sentido o cheiro de um vampiro."

Soltei uma risada abafada. Será que o Sam está perdendo o jeito da coisa?

"Mais na festa mesmo havia vampiros..."

Falei normalmente.

"Leah!"

Seth quase berrou.

"Chora."

"Você disse vampiro em vez de sanguessuga ou parasita!"

Ele olhava-me com os olhos arregalados. Eu pisquei umas três vezes e só então falei calmamente:

"E o que é que tem?"

"Você nunca falava assim! É um grande avanço!"

Ele falou mais espantado do que antes.

"Seth, é só uma palavra..."

"Mais é assim que se começa. Aos poucos..."

Ele voltou sua atenção ao prato a sua frente com o resto de sua parte da pizza.

"Ta, aonde você quer chegar com essa conversinha?"

"Lugar nenhum."

"Você não me engana Seth..."

"Seth! Sempre quando agente discute, você me chamava de pirralho!"

Ele berrou novamente me encarando com o mesmo olhar. Isso estava me enchendo...

"Qual é; por que você está tão assustado?"

"Por que você se parece mais com a velha Leah..."

Olhei bem para ele.

"Velha Leah?"

"Sim, quer disser, não que você seja velha."

Ele voltou novamente a olhar para o prato e no meio da frase ele se deu conta do que ele falou e começou a criar a costumeira confusão.

"..."

"Você parece mais... Simpática."

"Quer disser, menos cobra?"

Falei com um sorrisinho fingido nos lábios.

"Isso!"

"Ta, o que é que tem?"

"Tem que... Sei lá, é diferente..."

Ele voltou a comer.

"Ok, voltando à noite passada: continue..."

"Sim, Sam disse que sentiu um cheiro de outro vampiro e me mandou ver o que era."

"E por que eu não senti?"

Será que tem algo de errado com o meu faro?

"Por que você tava bêbada..."

Ele soltou uma risada abafada que me fez fechar a cara.

"E por que ele mandou você? Com certeza ele queria jogar o trabalho nas costas dos outros... Tenho certeza que se eu não estivesse bêbada ele ia me mandar ver se tinha, ou não tinha alguma coisa. Você pelo menos pediu por que você?"

"Por que todos os outros estavam bêbados."

"Ele não!"

"Ele tinha que cuidar da Emily, você sabe que a gravidez dela é de risco..."

É, não tinha pensado nisso.

"Verdade..."

"Ele não ia deixar a sua Emily sozinha."

"Que seja... Ele estava certo."

Depois de alguns minutos, ele pediu:

"Mas, você tem certeza que quer deixar eu e a mamãe?"

"Eu quero mudar a minha vida Seth..."

Ou pelo menos tentar...

"Ok, se é o que você quer, eu não vou te impedir de ser feliz."

"Obrigada Seth... Eu nunca disse isso, mais você sempre foi um bom irmão... Eu é que nunca percebi. Mais, sei lá, eu gosto de você. Muito mesmo. Eu nunca pensava em você como uma pessoa que queria o meu bem, mais, você sempre quis me ajudar, e por isso eu te agradeço."

Falei sinceramente, as palavras vinham do fundo do meu coração. Eu estava realmente comovida.

"Leah, não se preocupe, quando agente briga, sei lá, eu gosto, por que eu sei que nada é sério. Eu também gosto muito de você."

Eu olhei bem nos olhos dele, já sentia que eu iria chorar. Mas eu queria que ele me prometesse uma coisa antes de eu partir.

"Seth, eu quero te pedir uma coisa."

"Fala"

"Eu quero que você cuide da mamãe por mim ok? Ela tem juízo, mais às vezes não sabe como usar. Eu quero que você a proteja. Sabe? Tudo aquilo que eu fazia..."

"Sei, mimar ela e tudo mais..."

"Isso!"

"Pode deixar, eu faço isso... Mais, será que ela vai aceitar a sua ida?"

Olhei para baixo. Eu não tinha certeza, queria dizer que sim, que ela aceitaria, mas eu nao sabia ao certo. Eu queria que ela aceitasse, e que ela me compreendesse. Tentei ser forte e falar esperançosamente.

"No inicio vai ser um pouco difícil, mais com o tempo ela vai se acostumar..."

"Vai ser muito difícil não ter você aqui com agente..."

"Seth... Eu prometo que eu vou ligar ok? Eu mando e-mails, mensagens, recados, eu também vou mandar presentes, e eu volto no natal... ok?"

Falei já com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Leah, eu não sei se nos vamos conseguir viver sem você..."

"Vão sim... Vai ser melhor. Agüente por mim Seth. Eu não quero mais sofrer por ele. Eu vi como ele a olhava... Ele vê a Bella. Naqueles olhos ele vê ela quando ela era humana. Quando ele se descobriu. Quando ele percebeu que não volta, que era pra valer. Que ele era sim, um lobisomem. Ele procurou segurança nela. E agora ele vê a criança, e acha que iria ser como se ele tivesse ficado com a Bella."

"Eu sei. Mais, você vai deixar saudades..."

Olhei bem para ele.

"Saudades Seth? Só se for saudades da minha amargura e das minhas encrencas..."

"Amargurada e encrenqueira, você ainda é minha irmã. E eu amo muito você..."

"Eu também..."

Então nos abraçamos... Foi um abraço sincero, um abraço bonito e carinhoso. Eu iria deixar saudade pelo menos em uma pessoa. Isso me deixou mais calma. Eu poderia ligar toda noite e falar com alguém que realmente, quer me entender...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

E assim o tempo passou. Minha mãe e seu novo marido voltaram da lua de mel. Eu consegui manter a casa em pé por três semanas! O que foi um milagre... Ela voltou toda contente. Realmente, acho que eu vou gostar de ter Charlie como "pai"... Ele não se mete na nossa vida, mas se preocupa excessivamente com a nossa segurança, principalmente com a da minha mãe. Emily já está com sete meses de gestação... A cesárea está marcada para quarta-feira, ela está muito feliz, ela e Sam, e eu não estou triste nem com inveja. Muito ao contrario, eu estou feliz. Feliz por eles, feliz por minha mãe, e feliz por mim mesma. Por que eu consegui dominar essa minha raiva, consegui voltar a ser quem eu era antes, uma garota normal. E eu me orgulho disso. Quando se está no escuro, você se agarra a esperança, e era o que eu estava fazendo. Agarrando-me a esperança de ser feliz longe daqui, de poder mudar minha eternidade. Pelo menos era alguma coisa. Agora eu não me sentia desamparada, me sentia feliz, com esperança. Mais, bem lá no fundo, eu sentia dor. Não uma dor forte, mais uma dor de estar esquecendo algo. Eu sabia o que era. Era Jacob. Eu sabia que iria sentir saudades dele. E sabia também que ele raramente se lembraria de mim. E quando se lembrasse; se referiria a mim como: a _lobinha_... Isso me incomodava. Eu sabia que isso um dia aconteceria. Mais eu preferi ignorar. Porem, eu sou grata a Jacob. Não por ele ter me magoado nem nada assim... Por ele ter me ajudado a esquecer o Sam. Nunca esquecerei aquele dia, quando eu estava fazendo a patrulha e ele me encontrou. E me beijou. Jamais esquecerei que naquele dia, ele abriu os meus olhos. Por ele eu deixei todos de lado. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Apenas me deixei levar pelo momento e sem querer eu esqueci toda a dor que me dominava e toda a raiva de Sam e Emily. Deixei aquela dor pra lá, mais me entreguei a outra paixão. Uma paixão que doeu mais. Não me arrependo de nenhum dos meus atos. Não mesmo. Acho que se eu pudesse mudar o passado, eu não mudaria nada. Talvez alguns detalhes; mais acho que todos os fatos principais estão bons. Eu aprendi com todo o meu passado. Claro que eu errei mais não me arrependo dos meus erros. Pois todo mundo erra. Ninguém é perfeito. Muito menos eu. Eu errei muito. E aprendi com os meus erros. Quem me dera ao menos uma vez poder saber o que eu sei agora, antes de errar e me machucar. Meu coração, machucado e cheio de cicatrizes, ainda batia fracamente. Eu podia enganar a todos que não ligava, mas a verdade era que eu sempre amaria o Jake, por que ele foi o único que pareceu se importar comigo. O único que tentou me ajudar e que me fez realmente feliz. E eu, como já disse, sou grata a ele.

Mais voltando a minha vida, ao meu presente. Charlie vai aumentar a casa. Vai reformar, ele vendeu a casa dele e vai investir aqui. Eu achei isso legal, pois a nossa casa não é tão pequena mais também não é grande. E, falando serio, quando vem todo mundo aqui, a casa fica tão apertada...

Eu já fiz a lista das musicas que eu vou cantar no meu show sábado que vem... Eu já fiz minhas malas, e doei a maioria das minhas roupas. Eu também inovei o meu penteado, como para o casamento da minha mãe eu cortei uma franja diagonal mais longa, agora eu a deixei mais curta, e fiz umas luzes pra dar só um pouco de brilho. Eu to cheia. O dia todo cantando, ensaiando.

Hoje (segunda-feira) eu tive um dia de folga, então eu fui visitar a Emily, Sam tinha ido patrulhar. Ele e todo mundo... Emily estava esquisita, inquieta. Isso ta me cheirando a armação... Mais que seja. O dia até foi divertido. Emily estava tão animada, ela me mostrou o quarto inteirinho, e até me pediu para escolher a roupinha que ela ia levar pro hospital na quarta-feira...

Não sei ao certo o que nem como aconteceu mais em um momento Emily estava bem na minha frente boa, e depois, ela estava berrando. Eu entrei em desespero! Eu berrava mais que ela. Um cheiro ruim dominando o ambiente, eu tinha vontade de sair de perto dela, pois oi cheiro vinha dela, mais daí caiu à ficha: a bolsa estourou...

Corri para cima, pequei a bolsa de coisas que ela já tinha arrumado pra quarta e voltei ate onde ela estava caída. Consegui a levar para o carro do Sam, coloquei ela no banco de trás, eu tremia e chorava, meu coração batendo feito um martelo em meu peito, ela gritava... Eu não sabia o que fazer, peguei o celular, e ia ligar pra alguém... Mais quem? Não importava. Dei a partida no carro, e dirigi a toda velocidade até o hospital, que ficava em Forks... A viajem foi longa e cansativa. Emily não agüentava ficar calada. Eu não me importava. Minhas mãos não tinham firmeza, e eu não conseguia ficar firme.

Tentei ligar pro celular do Sam, nada, pra minha casa, nada, pra cada celular do bando, ninguém atendeu. Quando tudo parecia perdido, eu lembrei que não havia ligado pro Jacob. E ai a coisa ficou mais perdida ainda e eu entrei em pânico de novo. Lagrimas escorriam do meu rosto... Quase atropelei um cara que andava de bicicleta. Acelerei mais ainda. Não tenho escolha. Disquei o telefone dele e ele atendeu logo em seguida, tentei fazer aminha voz sair, mais ela não saia. Eu tinha medo que ela saísse tremida.

"JACOB? A EMILY!"

"O que tem a Emily?"

"BEBE..."

"ELA TA TENDO BEBE?"

"EU......."

"Calma, eu to indo pro hospital, desliga o celular e se concentra no transito."

"JACOB!"

"Que?"

"O que eu.... Fa...Faço?"

"Desliga o celular e vai o mais rápido possível pro hospital..."

Dizendo isso ele desligou, eu pisei no acelerador e disse pra Emily:

"Emy, se acalma... Tenta... Tenta... Agüentar..."

"Lee... Eu confio em você..."

Segurei o volante com mais firmeza, e logo chegamos ao hospital. Eu desci correndo e peguei Emily comigo, levei ela até a recepção. Levaram ela de mim, e em seguida eu não me lembro de nada... Só de ter sido abraçada por alguém... Eu estava consciente, mais, eu estava assustada. Tremia muito, meu coração... Eu ofegava. Eu escutava o coração de quem me abraçou e comparava ele ao meu. Enquanto o dele dava uma batida o meu dava cinco. Aos poucos foi normalizando... O meu e o dele. Aos poucos fui levantando pra ver quem estava comigo. Era ele. Minhas mãos ainda tremiam um pouco, me afastei dele e levantei minha cabeça pro alto. Fechei os olhos e respirei algumas vezes.

"Como você chegou antes de nós?"

"Eu me transformei..."

"Como eu não pensei nisso?"

"Emily não agüentaria. Você fez a coisa certa."

"Foi horrível... Ela tinha um cheiro ruim, e eu tive que... Eu nem sei como agüentei..."

"Você agüentou por ela."

"Ela gritava tanto..."

"Mais você superou... Você a ajudou. É muito raro achar alguém que ajudaria sua prima em uma situação dessas, ainda mais, quando você foi magoado por essa prima..."

"Eu só fiz o certo."

"Eu não sei se teria coragem de fazer isso que você fez."

"Você fez. Você esta aqui."

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mais fomos interrompidos por um cheiro nada agradável e por uma voz muito bonita e forte:

"Leah, Jacob, vocês querem ver a criança?"

"SIM!"

Eu gritei. Ele soltou uma risada, e Jacob também. Uma risada rouca que me deixou meio tonta. Como eu adorava essa risada. Pena que ela não seria minha... E sim daquela...

"Então venham."

Seguimos Carlisle até a incubadora. E vimos a criança. Tão lindinha. Tão frágil. Tão pequena.

"Você salvou essa criança..."

"Quem diria..."

"Você salvou a criança dele..."

"Eu não salvaria por ele, mais sim por ela."

"Daquele que te fez sofrer..."

"Me fazer sofrer é uma coisa que pelo jeito a virando moda né Jacob?"

"Foi você quem terminou comigo."

"Mais foi você que não se decidia..."

"Você sabe que eu não sei o que vai acontecer..."

"Não Jacob, você não sabe o que você quer..."

Dizendo isso eu sai daquela sala. Emily ainda não tinha acordado. Então eu sentei e fiquei esperando, não sei por quanto tempo, mais aos poucos ia chegando mais gente, minha mãe, Billy, Charlie, o bando, Sam, quase todos os sanguessugas menos o casal vinte com a monstra.

Sam me agradeceu inúmeras vezes, até me ofereceu dinheiro, mais eu recusei, não fiz isso por dinheiro, fiz isso pela minha prima. Ela acordou. Ficou super feliz com tudo o que aconteceu, ficou feliz por ver sua filha, por ver que todos estavam com ela, e ela me agradeceu e contou umas quinhentas vezes como tudo aconteceu. Então o casalzinho feliz com a filhinha amada chegou. Jake sorriu para a monstrinha. Eu não entendo como ele pode ser tão falso: uma hora é todo carinhoso comigo, me beija, diz que não conseguiria fazer o que eu fiz e bla bla bla. Depois quando ela chega, ele simplesmente esquece que eu existo. Ainda bem que eu não estou mais com ele. Quer saber? Eles se merecem, ele, um cachorro, com ela, uma monstra. Nesse sentido, o apelido combinou... Cachorro com monstro do lado Ness. Mais mesmo ele sendo um cachorro, eu ainda amo ele. Como eu pude ser tão boba e não sacar que ele não me amava? Eu me deixei levar... Mais isso vai mudar... Eu vou embora e vou ser feliz, vou esquecer ele. Ou por bem, ou por mal...

Abaixei a cabeça...

"Leah, você deve estar cansada, amanhã você tem ensaio, vai descansar um pouco prima... Amanha agente se vê..."

"Ok Emily, se cuida. Eu to indo, tchau pessoal..."

"Tchau."

"Eu vou procurar o Carlisle pra ver quando vocês terão alta..."

Disse o sanguessuga que lê mentes. Então ele saiu do quarto comigo. Quando cheguei na recepção, ele puxou o meu braço e disse:

"Que historia é essa de você e o Jacob?"

Olhei para ele incrédula.

"O que? Como você sabe? Hey! Quem deixou você ler meus pensamentos?"

Ele continuou olhando para mim.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"E não vou responder ate você responder a minha."

Continuei assim. Quem ele pensa que é? Fala serio, só porque é um gato acha que pode... Melhor eu ficar quieta... Ai, como sempre eu me humilho.

"Eu não preciso de permissão."

"Ok, eu e o Jacob tivemos um... Lance."

"Lance?"

"Sim. Ficamos um tempo juntos, mais ele sempre ficava colocando a mons... Quer disser, a Nessie em primeiro lugar."

Dei bastante ênfase ao Nessie.

"E você acabou o 'lance' que vocês tinham?"

"Sim, na verdade, ele tinha que se decidir mais como ele não se decidia eu decidi por ele."

"Bom saber..."

"Olha, não obriga ele a deixar a sua filha ok? Ele não teve culpa, na verdade, eu acho que ele fez isso mais para me fazer esquecer o Sam. Eu vou sair da vida dele e ele não vai ser infiel a ela ok?"

"Nessie não ama o Jacob como você pensa que ama."

"E..."

"Se ele te quiser, eu não vou obrigar ele a ficar com ela."

"Por que ta fazendo isso?"

"Eu estou te dando uma chance. Você pensou que ia sair daqui, por ele. Então, se quiser ficar com ele..."

"Não, eu não vou sair só por ele."

"Eu estou tentando ser legal com você."

"Eu to bem, acredite. Só te peço que deixe ele ser feliz. Eu torço realmente por ele ser feliz, por que, eu amo ele, e não seria amor verdadeiro se eu não quisesse que ele fosse feliz. Me prometa que vai deixar ele em paz. Ele ama Nessie, não eu."

"Se é o que você quer..."

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você parece ser um vampiro legal. Pena que eu não vi isso antes... Poderia ter sido mais justa com a minha opinião."

"Seja feliz Leah..."

"Obrigada."

Segui meu caminho até em casa.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

E assim o tempo passou, hoje é sexta-feira, decidi passar um tempo em casa. Fiquei a manhã toda com a minha mãe, assistindo filmes que ela adora e conversando com ela. A tarde fiquei com o Seth, e quando estava escurecendo, ele pediu para eu ir com ele na floresta, ele disse que queria relembrar quando agente estava ajudando o Jacob a proteger os vampiros. Eu aceitei por que era uma coisa que eu gostava de relembrar. Corremos em forma de lobos, eu tinha um vestido amarrado a minha pata traseira. Pois algo me dizia que era uma armação. Quando chegamos lá na clareira, todo o bando estava metamorfoseado. Sam, ainda com grandeza de alfa, disse um discurso sobre a nossa irmandade, relembrando todos os nossos momentos felizes juntos. Que sempre foram tristes para mim, mais que agora era bonitos e alegres, ele falava de todas as nossas brigas, de todos os nossos momentos, de todas as nossas tristezas, de todas as nossas surpresas. De tudo. E para encerrar, eu tive minha ultima patrulha. Sam fez questão de eu liderar a matilha. Logo atrás de mim estavam Jacob e Sam. E o resto ia correndo em forma de "V", grande parte da noite foi assim, depois nós nos transformamos em humanos e nos despedimos. Por ultimo, cada um estava andando pro seu lado, então, todos uivaram... Foi um momento muito importante pra mim. Ficaria na minha mente para sempre. Pois a esperança aumentou. E eu me senti forte.

***-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Finalmente consegui postar um capitulo mais ou menos maior!**

**Bem, eu perdi quase todo o capitulo que segue esse.**

**é o capitulo do show, entao, eu preciso de um playlist!**

**eu estava pensando em colocar assim:**

** Britney Spears**

**Taylor Swift**

**Colbie Cailat**

**Paramore**

**Black eyed peas**

**Pussycat Dolls**

**porem, eu estou aceitando dicas. **

**preciso pro proximo capitulo. **

**entao façao assim:**

**escolham uma musica dos artistas acima e podem dar dicas de outras musicas de outros artistas!**

**please!**

**Que tal uma review? please!**

**faça meu aniversario de 14 aninhos ficar mais animado com a sua opiniao!**

**bjao!**


	23. Um Olhar e Um Objetivo

Calma amores! {se*esconde*atrás*da*cadeira}

Eu sei que vocês devem estar umas feras comigo pela demora de mais de um mês.

Desde o dia 3/02!

Sim, eu sei, mas acreditem, eu não tive nem uma idéia legal para esse capítulo. Não mesmo. E, como vocês devem saber coisa forçada não dá certo?

E começaram as aulas, e eu fiquei totalmente sem tempo para me dedicar a minha fic. Mas eu jamais a abandonei. Juro.

Eu tive que fazer aquele monte de temas escolares, e eu já comecei mal em química. Mas, por sorte, eu me recuperei e agora já virei até monitora! Sim!

Minha vida ficou meio bagunçada nesse mês que ocorreu. Inicio de ano, turma nova, professores novos, é difícil no inicio. Mas depois, começou a ficar pior! Começou a inveja, pelas meninas, e também a disputa. Quem ia ficar comigo? E aquele blábláblá.

Mas agora a coisa normalizou.

Até inicio de março, quando eu cai (de novo, pra variar) de roller. E fiquei toda machucada e com bastante dor. E para vocês, meus leitores queridos, verem como este ser que vos escreve tem sorte, nesta sexta-feira, dia26/03, eu cai de cara de bicicleta. Ou seja, aqui estou eu, toda amassada e ralada, parecendo uma maçã podre (by:Ane C.), sem mexer meu joelho e com a barriga toda enfaixada. Minha cara está toda roxa. E meu braço esquerdo inteirinho está ralado, e como se não fosse suficiente, passam de uma em uma hora um spray que arde até os ossos nas feridas. Meu deus, não sei como explicar a dor que eu estou sentindo.

Mas que seja. Eu quero agradecer a todas as leitoras adoradas do meu coração que mandaram reviews, e aquelas que somente leram também, agradeço e dedico este capítulo a vocês.

**Karol Kinomoto**

Querida Karol, você me fez chorar sabia? Não sabe como é gratificante saber que você acha que eu estou melhorando minha escrita. Sinceramente, eu fico tão feliz. Valeu querida. Eu é que fico grata de ter pessoas como você que acompanham as fics. Muito obrigada. Beijo. Espero que goste do capitulo.

**Vanessa Clearwater**

**Leah Susan Clearwater**

**Isa Clearwater**

**Laliiih**

Que bom que você está gostando, fico feliz. Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando, grandes novidades à frente! Beijo

**Srt. Black**

**Vamos a fic!**

22º capitulo- um olhar e um objetivo

E foi com esse sentimento que eu cheguei em casa, a porta estava aberta, e minha mãe e Charlie estavam sentados na varanda parecendo dois velhos. O céu estava claro, nem uma nuvem bloqueava a lua, e era para isso que eles olhavam em silencio. Suas mãos entrelaçadas e sua atenção voltada para a bela lua cheia. Aproximei-me de mansinho, nem um nem o outro se deram conta da minha recente presença. Era como se eu não existisse. E iria ser assim de agora em diante. Ninguém mais sofreria, nem se sentiria culpado por minha causa, e eu sentia certo orgulho disso. Eu havia tomado uma decisão, e a partir de agora eu não dependeria de ninguém, a partir desse momento, eu era livre. Livre de toda essa magoa, de todo esse sentimento de culpa e falsa piedade que eu tive que agüentar. Livre. Livre como o vento que sopra, sem saber aonde vai, nem qual é a direção correta. Apenas de uma coisa tem certeza, de que não precisa de mais ninguém em sua longa e cansativa jornada.

Decidi subir para o meu quarto e ignorar a cena que eu via. E assim fiz. Abri levemente a porta e em seguida a fechei com a mesma sutileza e calma, parecendo até uma cena graciosa. Quem dera, eu sendo graciosa... É o mundo dá voltas. Rumei escada à cima, decidida a tomar um longo banho e deitar-me cedo (apesar de já serem quase 23h. 00min.). Abri a porta e entrei no meu quarto, minhas malas em um canto ao lado de minha penteadeira me fizeram voltar à realidade. Eu partiria domingo. Fechei a porta e olhei em volta. Esse quarto me trazia grandes lembranças. As lembranças dos três homens que eu tanto amei e que despedaçaram meu coração. Meu pai. Há Harry, por que você teve de me abandonar? Eu lembro que ele costumava colocar-me na cama a noite. Pensar nele me fazia lembrar a minha felicidade. A felicidade que me foi tirada a força. Por que o meu pai representou sempre para mim, a felicidade. E eu sempre fui agradecida a ele por isso. Sempre. E ele estaria em minha mente e em meu coração pela eternidade; toda aquela eternidade que eu viveria. Sem ele.

Sentei-me na minha cama. Bem na beirada da cabeceira. Foi ali que eu tive meu primeiro beijo. O primeiro beijo de toda a minha vida. Foi com o Sam. Ele veio me ver. Ele sempre vinha. Eu estava sentada ali, ele se aproximou e enquanto conversávamos sobre nós, ele segurou meu rosto, olhou fundo em meus olhos, eu me assustei com a aproximação; e com certeza eu corei, ele percebeu e riu de leve, sem me constranger. E tomou meus lábios. Foi um beijo carinhoso e delicado. O nosso primeiro beijo de muitos. Logo pude sentir sua língua pedindo passagem, e eu simplesmente me entreguei à sensação que sua boca na minha provocava a essa garota imatura, que não tinha juízo nem responsabilidade. Deitei meu corpo na minha cama, havia sido ali a nossa primeira noite juntos. Ambos não sabíamos como seria. Pude sentir uma lagrima em minha face. Abandonei esse pensamento. Pois ele ainda dói. Assim como meu pai me representa a felicidade, Sam me representa a rebeldia, a imaturidade, e a dor. A dor que ele havia me causado. Eu jamais esqueceria Sam, pois ele me ensinou a ser livre. E ele sempre estaria em mim.

Levantei os olhos para o meu violão encostado ao lado das malas. E a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi em como eu fui amada e em como eu amei. Jacob representava isso para mim. O amor. Pois ele me ensinou a me entregar ao amor. A seguir meu coração. Jacob havia me marcado profundamente. E as suas marcas estariam para sempre comigo, tanto as cicatrizes quando as carícias deixadas por ele. Lembrei de uma noite em que minha mãe e Seth haviam saído, ele pulou minha janela, eu estava tocando uma musica qualquer. Ele me abraçou por trás e eu pude sentir naquele momento que a minha paixão pelo Jake era incontrolável, eu sentia meu coração martelando no meu peito. Parecia que queria romper meu corpo e se entregar para o Jacob. Mostrar a ele. Ele sentiu e simplesmente me beijou ainda sentado atrás de mim. Então ele pediu para eu continuar tocando, e eu o fiz. Suas mãos em minha cintura, seu abdome definido encostado em minhas costas, eu quase perdia a linha, não lembrava mais nem como segurar o violão direito. Então, para piorar a minha situação ele começou a mordiscar levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha, deixando uma marca de fogo por onde sua boca passava. Não agüentei, vir-me-ei e joguei o violão em qualquer lugar e comecei a beijá-lo. Eu estava furiosa, sem paciência para joguinhos. Sua boca na minha, eu estava em cima dele, então, de repente ele se vira e me abraça forte. Seus braços em mim. Uma lagrima rolou pela minha face, mais uma. Seus beijos em meu pescoço. Sem ter ciência desse movimento, levei minha mão instantaneamente á região que no passado ele havia beijado. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro. Aquele cheiro forte e extremamente perfeito para mim. A minha mão desceu do pescoço para o meu peito, no lugar onde eu sentia meu coração bater. Seu ritmo havia aumentado, eu podia sentir.

Virei meu corpo ainda deitado para que eu pudesse encarar apenas o meu criado mudo. Abracei minhas pernas. A vontade de chorar havia aumentado. Pensar no passado não me fez muito bem. Por que o passado era fácil. Simples. Leve. Feliz. Mas o presente é difícil. E você não sabe como vai terminar. Você não pode pensar em qual vai ser a melhor escolha, por que você não sabe qual é a certa. Você tem que simplesmente viver.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios pelo som da porta do meu quarto sendo aberta. Levantei meu olhar para ver quem era. Meu irmão estava parado me encarando. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele caminhou calmamente até a minha cama, sentou-se ao meu lado e disse:

"Oi Leah."

Sua calmaria era uma coisa que ninguém possuía. Era única dele, e era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava nele.

"Oi Seth."

Olhei em seus olhos profundos. E ele comentou:

"Você vai embora amanhã, o bando achou que você merecia uma _despedida de lobo_, sabe? Uma ultima vez juntos."

"Foi incrível. Ótima idéia."

Ele desviou o olhar para suas mãos.

"Então você não mudou de idéia mesmo?"

Suspirei. Longa e calmamente. Tentando com todas as minhas forçar não chorar. Ele voltou a olhar para minha face.

"Não Seth. Eu não mudei de idéia. E você sabe disso. Você conhece minhas razões. Entenda-as. Não complique ainda mais a minha miserável vida sem pé nem cabeça. Por favor."

Ele desviou o olhar de novo. E eu explodi. Comecei a falar alto demais, tenho certeza, mas soltei toda a minha raiva.

"Qual é Seth? O que você quer que eu faça? Fique aqui e finja que nada aconteceu? Veja todo mundo ser feliz e eu a única criatura que não foi abençoada com a normalidade? Continuar sendo a aberração encalhada, solitária e fria? Não Seth. Não foi pra isso que eu nasci. Não mesmo. Fala sério. Se eu fiquei assim teve alguma coisa que causou tal reação. Eu fui má? Fui sim. Admito, por que eu sou justa. Mas eu sofri? Sim, eu sofri bastante. Eu tentei dar outra chance ao amor. Outra chance a vida em La Push. E o que eu recebi em troca? Dor e mais dor. Agora me diz Seth. Você que é testemunha da minha vida. Por que eu ficaria aqui e jogaria no lixo a única oportunidade que eu tenho de ser feliz ainda algum dia na minha vida?"

As lagrimas caiam pelo meu rosto, novamente. E eu não conseguia mais repreendê-las. Elas caiam sem eu perceber. Seth olhou bem em meus olhos e disse:

"O Jake ainda te ama."

Suas palavras atingiram meu coração em cheio. E por um mínimo segundo eu cogitei a idéia de largar tudo e continuar correndo atrás dele. Mas então eu voltei à realidade do mesmo jeito que sai; em um piscar de olhos.

"Pois então ele deveria saber demonstrar."

Olhei para baixo e tentei esquecer o que Seth acabara de me falar.

"Sabe Leah? Eu nunca fui muito a favor desse seu namoro com ele. Sabe por quê? Por que eu sabia que ele já havia tido um imprimiting, e eu acho bom você ser feliz longe dele. Mas eu queria que você ficasse. Ia ser legal."

Soltei um riso fraco e simples. Sem grande emoção.

"Calma Seth. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil sabia?"

Então nós dois rimos. Dessa vez com mais vontade.

Então novamente eu fiquei sozinha no meu quarto. E com a casa toda solitária também. Hoje era a noite de Seth fazer a ronda. Na verdade não era bem a noite dele. Mas ele insistiu para ir. E a minha mãe havia ido com o Charlie no cinema. O que não é lá uma coisa muito normal. Então, eu tinha motivos de sobra para desconfiar de mais uma surpresa. E algo me dizia que eu ainda iria chorar muito hoje. O natal e o ano novo haviam passado e eu nem havia percebido. O clima de inicio de março estava firme. Como era costume, minha janela estava aberta. Eu não tinha vontade de descer as escadas, nem tinha vontade de fazer nada. Apenas ficar no meu quarto. Deitei na cama e liguei a televisão que lá havia. Comecei a passar os canais. Um a um. Uma ação chata e cansativa. Mas eu não me importava. Deixei na Warner. Estava passando um seriado chamado The Vampire Diaries (**N/A: **amo!). Ou seja: diários do vampiro.

Peguei a parte onde o vampiro gatão de olhos azuis (Damon), estava imobilizando a humana, enquanto o outro lindão (Stefan) dizia que ia entregar o diário se o irmão soltasse a sua humana amada. Típica cena... Isso me lembrou tanto a Bella. Sabe, tipo, dois gatos querendo ela. Apesar de a Elena ter bem mais atitude. Essa cena despertou em mim algo que eu jamais esperei sentir. Inveja. Por que eu nunca senti inveja da Emily, nem da tal Reneesme. Nunca, e eu me orgulho disso atualmente. Por que eu posso ter sido a pior pessoa desse mundo em termos de frieza e das minhas outras famosas características que me renderam _carinhosos _apelidos e _ótimas _palavras e incontáveis _elogios_. Porem, eu nunca senti inveja de ninguém. Pelo menos não aquela inveja de matar. Posso ter desejado o mal às pessoas, mas nunca por elas terem algo que eu não tenho. Nunca pensei dessa maneira em tal assunto.

Estava tão entretida na maratona de The Vampire Diaries que nem escutei quando a minha janela foi aberta, saltando da cama apenas por sentir o peso de alguém se sentando ao meu lado, em cima do meu edredom. E qual não foi o meu total susto ao ver ele. Sim, ele mesmo. Exatamente a pessoa que você esta imaginando. Jacob Black. Minha respiração falhou e meu coração começou a bater cada vez mais rápido, como se quisesse escapar de meu peito, entregando o meu débil estado. Não consegui deter-me e soltei um gemido baixo e involuntário ao ver que seu belo cabeço curto estava levemente molhado brilhando com a luz e tornando-o ainda mais negro. Ele balançou levemente a cabeça como se fizesse para me provocar, e conseguindo realizar tal ação. Leves gotículas de chuva começando a cair sobre a minha pele desnuda pela blusinha regatinha que eu estava usando, provocando alguns tremores em meu corpo pelo frio repentino. Ele estava sem camisa, para variar, o que me fez corar. Seu abdome definido que brilhava pela umidade. Então levantei meu olhar para seu rosto. Nossos olhares se chocaram, e eu pude sentir que me perdia em seus negros e profundos olhos que me observavam com algo que eu pude decifrar como desejo. E era como se eu não soubesse mais quem era nem onde estava, era como se o chão tivesse sido tirado de baixo dos meus pés, e eu nem ligava, por que eu não precisava da realidade. Era como se eu tivesse em um sonho. Um belo e doce sonho do qual eu não estava pronta para acordar. Um sonho do qual eu não queria acordar. Um sonho que eu queria viver para sempre, por que era melhor que a realidade, melhor do que a minha atual realidade. E a vontade que eu tinha era de viver eternamente assim. Com ele. Com seus olhos nos meus e os meus nos dele. Afinal, fora assim que começou a nossa historia de amor, se é que podemos chamá-la de historia de amor. Com um olhar e um objetivo. Mas no inicio, tudo era fácil. O meu coração concordava com a minha mente, e eu não tinha problemas com isso. Era um único caminho. O caminho certo. Porem, a cada passo que eu dava por essa estrada, eu sabia que eu estava cada vez mais perto de uma encruzilhada. E eu não sabia qual caminho eu deveria seguir daí em diante. Eu não sabia qual seria o meu novo mestre, o meu coração ou a minha mente. E como sempre acontece, eu não sabia qual era a decisão certa. Não sabia e não tinha a mínima idéia de o que eu iria fazer.

Ele começou a se aproximar de mim, como se fosse tomar meus lábios em um beijo daqueles, um beijo com a assinatura de Jacob Black, um beijo que deixa agente sem fôlego e que deixa aquela sensação de quero mais impressa na mente. Afastei-me bruscamente. Não precisava de mais indecisão. Não agora. E acima de tudo, eu não precisava dele. Não como ele pensava que eu precisava.

"Leah?"

Ele exclamou visivelmente confuso. Ignorei-o.

"O que houve?"

Vir-me-ei para poder encará-lo visivelmente incrédula.

"O que houve? Você quer mesmo saber Jake?"

Não obtive reposta e então continuei

"O que houve foi, simplesmente, que você e eu sabemos que não podemos ficar juntos, e mesmo você sabendo que eu te amo e sabendo que é impossível por causa do seu imprimmiting, você fica me provocando fazendo entradas históricas e românticas, aparecendo dessa forma toda sexy e tentadora. O que houve com o respeito que você sempre disse sentir por mim? Jake, você não sabe como é difícil para mim ver você e saber que nunca ficaremos juntos. Você já pensou em como isso dói? Já pensou em como está o meu coração? Você ao menos já parou pra pensar em como eu estou me sentindo em relação a tudo isso?"

As lagrimas caiam. Eu mesmo que eu tentasse, eu não podia detê-las. Só então percebi em como me coloquei no papel de vitima. Algo que eu não era. Eu era cúmplice. Mas mesmo assim, ele não tinha o direito de ficar comigo, conseguir o meu coração e depois despedaçar ele como se fosse algo sem valor. E então, aparecer aqui assim, bem quando eu estou dando um novo rumo a minha existência, e tentar me fazer sofrer mais ainda.

"Leah. Eu penso em você sempre. Sempre e a qualquer momento. Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. Eu não tenho mais sossego. Eu não vivo mais. Eu só penso em você. Leah, como eu queria ser livre. Mas me entenda. Eu estou preso a ela. Mesmo sem ser algo que eu quero. Eu não posso me libertar. É o meu fardo. E essa é a diferença entre amor e impressão. O amor não prende. Liberta. E a impressão acorrenta. Sem piedade nem escolha."

"Posso ter errado. Mas nunca duvide das minhas palavras. Eu nunca te enganei Leah. Quando eu digo que te amo, eu falo com o meu coração. Minhas palavras são verdadeiras. E você sente isso."

Eu não queria escutar, vir-me-ei e iria sair pela porta do meu quarto. Para onde eu iria? Eu não sei. Mas eu não queria escutar ele. Ele veio em minha direção e puxou meu pulso com um único movimento unindo-nos em um abraço atrapalhado. Ele abraçava possessivamente minha cintura, e eu seu pescoço. Seu rosto estava enterrado em minha nuca, então ele sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido:

"Leah. Eu te amo. E sempre vou te amar."

Então ele beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha, descendo para o meu pescoço, deixando uma trilha quente por onde sua boca passava. Puxei seu rosto para mim e beijei-lhe os lábios. O meu beijo foi curto. E logo nos separamos. Enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e ele me abraçou mais forte. Olhei para ele. Fixamente.

"Eu te amo Jake."

Sussurrei. Foi o suficiente para fazê-lo tomar meus lábios em um profundo e selvagem beijo. Logo pude sentir sua língua pedindo passagem. Cedi sem demora. Eu precisava dele. Nem que fosse por uma ultima vez. Era a única coisa que eu precisava. E assim a noite prosseguiu. Eu e ele. As sensações que seus beijos e seu corpo provocavam em mim. E eu afirmo com todas as minhas forças que essa foi a nossa melhor noite. Ambos necessitávamos desse contato, estávamos ansiosos pelo tempo separados. Foi a noite mais carinhosa que tivemos. Estávamos unidos e era a única coisa que importava. Apenas o momento dominando nossas almas e nossos corpos. Essa seria a nossa ultima noite juntos em muito tempo, ou, quem sabe, a nossa ultima noite juntos pelo resto da eternidade. O desejo me dominava. E o prazer também. Aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. O mais feliz em muito tempo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Acordei com um feixe de luz batendo em meu rosto. Estava enlaçado com Jake ao meu lado. O calor de seu corpo me aquecia e me encantava, dificultando minha saída da cama, apesar de eu saber que já era tarde. Muito tarde.

"Bom dia."

Jake exclamou assim que percebeu que eu havia acordado. Olhei para ele ainda não acreditando na noite que eu e ele tivemos.

"Bom dia Jake."

Disse eu levantando-me para unir nossos lábios em um leve e gostoso selinho. Voltei a me deitar sobre seu peito como eu estava antes. Ele me envolveu com seu braço. Gostei da sensação de proteção e calor.

"Eu queria ficar assim para sempre."

Disse mais para mim do que para ele. Porem, apesar do volume que usei, era impossível ele não ouvir.

"E você pode. Basta ficar aqui, não sair de casa."

Levantei e libertei-me de seu abraço.

"Então ontem a noite foi somente um joguinho? Uma ação para me convencer a ficar aqui para você poder matar seus desejos tarados comigo?"

Ele riu.

"Leah Leah. Quando vai aprender a confiar em mim? Eu não fiz nada ontem para te convencer a ficar aqui. Eu queria ter apenas mais uma noite com você. Somente. Leah. Ontem a noite foi verdadeiro para mim. Eu te amo mesmo. E sempre vou amar."

Ri de mim mesma e da minha infantilidade. Eu o amava. E ele me amava. Deixei-o voltar a me envolver em um singelo abraço que me revitalizou. Ficamos assim pelo resto da manhã. Abraçados conversando. O nosso amor não era só carnal. Era diferente. Eu podia conversar com ele por dias. E nossas bobeiras de apaixonados era intermináveis. Eu não era mais a mesma Leah de alguns meses atrás. Eu havia mudado com a ajuda dele, e eu havia mudado para melhor. Então ao meio-dia ele se afastou e disse:

"Acho melhor você descer e ficar um pouco com a sua família. Seth disse que só me liberava você até o meio-dia."

"Fica aqui até ele aparecer."

Ele me olhou desconfiado.

"Se ele arrancar a minha cabeça a culpa vai ser todinha sua."

"Eu me responsabilizo."

Levantei minha mão direita, e ele deitou-se novamente ao meu lado e beijou-me. E assim continuamos, em meio a beijos e abraços. Quando eu escutei a porta sendo aberta. Era Seth, eu sabia pelos passos pesados e silenciosos. Segurei ainda mais o pescoço do Jacob perto de mim, pronta a ignorar ele. Então Seth começou a tentar chamar a nossa atenção com aquele limpar de garganta irritante que só ele tinha. E eu e o Jake continuando os nossos beijos o ignorando. Então ele se cansou e puxou o lençol que nos tampava. Por sorte estávamos vestidos.

"Bonito né senhores?"

Disse Seth com aquele olhar divertido dele.

"Se não fosse pela sua intromissão..."

Falei divertida desencadeando risos de ambos.

"Jake, eu não disse que só te liberava minha irmã até as 12h00min?"

Perguntou Seth ainda divertido.

"Culpe ela, não tive força de vontade suficiente para deixá-la"

Disse Jake apontando um dedo acusador para mim. Rimos os três. Então Seth falou serio.

"Jake, você vai ter que ir. A dona Sue tem planos para seu ultimo dia com a sua filha. Entenda ela."

Seth falou calmo e pesaroso. Olhei rapidamente para minhas mãos, percebendo que minhas unhas estavam sem nem um resíduo de esmalte. Porem elas estavam longas e, como sempre fortes. Se havia algo de que eu me orgulhava eram as minhas unhas. Fortes e firmes. Sempre. Eu nunca havia tido algum vicio, nem mesmo roer unhas.

Senti mãos em minha cintura e vir-me-ei apressadamente. Era Jake. Escutei a porta ser fechada atrás de Seth. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços. E esse foi o nosso abraço de despedida. Eu não sabia se iria o ver novamente até a noite.

"Se não tivermos chance de nos despedir amanhã, Leah, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida. Mais do que a Nessie. Nunca duvide de mim."

Ele falou com todo o seu coração, e eu pude ver que era verdade. Eu sentia seu coração, e ele sentia o meu. Ambos coordenados. Batendo a um só ritmo. E foi nesse momento que eu percebi que a minha historia com o Jake ainda ia longe.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Coloquei uma regatinha verde neon e uma calça jeans com meu tênis Adidas Star. Desci as escadas em direção a cozinha, Seth estava sentado devorando o prato dele, Charlie estava lendo o jornal, e minha mãe estava fazendo mais comida para o nosso pequeno almoço. Quando eu entrei na cozinha, todos olharam para mim, Seth abriu um sorriso, Charlie fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu me sentasse na cadeira do lado dele, e minha mãe, me olhou com um olhar triste e soltou um "Ai", e começou a choramingar baixinho. Eu me levantei da cadeira e fui até ela, a abracei e disse:

"Vai ficar tudo bem mãe..."

"Leah..."

Ela começou e eu a cortei no meio de seu lamento.

"Eu volto!"

"Leah disse que vem pras festas natalinas mãe..."

Seth foi a meu socorro.

"Isso mesmo mãe..."

Garanti a ela. Mas a sua reação me cortava o coração, e cada vez mais eu achava que era melhor eu desistir. Mas eu não iria fazer isso, eu não era covarde, e agora era questão de honra.

"Sue, se acalme... Fique orgulhosa, a sua filha saiu até no jornal!"

Charlie começou tentando nos ajudar a tirá-la desse tormento.

"Serio?"

Ela perguntou mais animada.

"EU SAI NO JORNAL?"

Gritei meio pasma.

"Sim."

Então eu vi o anuncio convidando La Push inteira para o meu show...

"Leah! Como eu estou orgulhosa de você!"

Minha mãe me abraçou forte, muito forte, e eu retribui com tal intensidade.

"Guria, você tem futuro..."

Charlie disse, usando o antigo apelido de sua filha quando viva (não que ele saiba que ela está morta). Pode ser uma mera palavra, mas eu me senti bem, como se eu tivesse um pai novamente.

"Tomara que você esteja fazendo o que você quer de verdade..."

Seth não foi falso, mas me despertou uma duvida cruel. Era o que eu queria de verdade?

E assim foi o meu dia, eu treinei, me preparei, descansei, chorei muito, minha mãe também, recebi um monte de visita. Mais deu tudo certo, então, às 20h 00min eu fui me preparar. Coloquei a minha roupa, fiz meu cabelo, maquiagem, me enfeitei, e às 21h 30min, o carro veio me pegar pro show... Era o carro do Sr. Stuard. Era preto e grande. Quando eu cheguei à frente da danceteria da Alex, eu me deparei com uma cena que eu não esperava ver. Tinha mais gente do que eu esperava, e isso me assustou de certa forma, um pouquinho.

Eu estava nervosa, o povo toda gritava, e eu estava muito nervosa mesmo. Dei uma ultima olhada nas musicas, e disse mentalmente a mim mesma: "Vai dar tudo certo."

Então, a Alex foi abrir o show, ela cantou uma composição dela, que pra ser bem verdadeira, eu não prestei atenção. Logo começaria o meu show... A minha vez... E a duvida que não queria calar, a pergunta que não me abandonava. Era isso que eu queria?

* * *

**N/A**:Olá meus queridos, e então, o que acharam do capitulo? Essa parte da noite do Jake e da Lee não existia no inicio, foi pura invenção minha de ultimo momento. Não resisti, eu estava com uma vontade louca de fazer os dois se reunirem mais uma vez, então, aqui está o resultado ehehheheheh

Bem queridos e queridas, como no capitulo anterior eu pedi umas musicas pra fic ficar mais com a cara de vocês, eu recebi as seguintes indicações:

**Pink:** So What

Eu adoro essa musica, sim, eu curto bastante. Porem, eu estava em duvida, então vocês decidem:

So What OU Sober

**Pussycat Dools:** Jay Ho! OU I dont need man OU Whatcha tink about that

**Britney:** Sometimes OU Everytime

**Paramore:** My Hero OU My Heart OU The Only Exception

**Taylor:** American Girl OU Teardrops on My guitar Ou I Heart

Novas dicas? Please, comunique. Então amores, é só.

Leu o capitulo? Gostou? Tem idéias?

Deixe uma review!

Eu agradeço, beijos!


	24. Apenas eu e você

Recados ao final.

Reviews:

:

Srt. Black:

Isa Clearwater:

Karol Kinomoto:

Laliiih:

Obrigada querida, não sei se está perfeito, mas eu me esforcei bastante para ficar aceitável. Sim! Vai ter um final muito, mas muito happy mesmooo! LOOOL Obrigada pela review!

Alexia Cullen:

Obrigada pelas dicas, usei elas. Que bom que você gosta da minha fic, fico muito feliz. Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando!

Thais:

Obrigada querida, não sou muito boa escritora, mas também acho que o Jake e a Leah deviam ficar juntos, e a Nessie ou devia ficar com o Seth, ou nem devia existir, e sim o mini Edward e Jacob de olhos verdes que a Bella queria. Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando!

Sete reviews! Obrigada minhas leitoras! Estou realmente feliz! O capitulo é dedicado a você. Recados e explicações ao final.

Vamos à fic!

24º capitulo – Apenas eu e você

Eu não tinha tempo de pensar, com um grito acabou a musica, e chegou a minha hora. Eu entrei toda animada. O palco improvisado era espaçoso, porem nem tanto. Avisei-me mentalmente para não me aventurar pelas beiradas e não cair de cara no chão como aconteceu comigo quando eu fiz minha apresentação no jardim de infância (N/A: fato real. Sim, eu cai do palco na minha primeira apresentação no jardim de infância. E eu chorei, bastante. E todos riram de mim, pois é, até hoje sou conhecida como a guria do tombo.) Iria começar com uma bem básica. So What, Pink.

[E daí]  
na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Acho que acabei de perder meu marido  
Eu não sei aonde ele foi  
Então vou beber meu dinheiro  
E não vou pagar o aluguel dele  
Eu consegui uma nova atitude, e vou usá-la essa noite  
Eu vou arranjar encrenca  
Eu quero começar uma briga  
na na na na na  
Eu quero começar uma briga  
na na na na na  
eu quero começar uma briga !

/refrão/  
Então, E daí  
eu ainda sou uma estrela do rock  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro  
E eu não preciso de você  
E advinhe só  
Eu estou me divertindo mais  
Agora que terminamos  
Eu vou te mostrar essa noite  
Eu estou bem  
Muito bem  
E você é um idiota  
então,E daí  
Eu sou uma estrela do rock  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro  
E eu não quero você essa noite

saca,só a minha rima  
O garçom pegou minha mesa e deu para  
A Jessica Simpson(que merda!)  
Acho que vou sentar com o baterista,pelo menos  
ele sabe aonde bater  
E se essa música for pra rádio, alguem vai querer  
morrer  
Vou me meter em encrenca, meu ex-vai começar uma  
briga  
nananana  
ele vai começar uma briga  
nananana  
Vamos todos entrar numa briga

/refrão/  
Então, E daí eu ainda sou uma estrela do rock  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro  
E eu não preciso de você  
E advinhe só  
Eu estou me divertindo mais  
Agora que terminamos  
Eu vou te mostrar essa noite  
Eu estou bem  
Muito bem  
E você é um idiota  
então,e daí  
Eu sou uma estrela do rock  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro  
E eu não quero você essa noite

Você não foi justo  
Você nunca foi  
Você queria tudo  
mas isso não é justo  
Eu te dei minha vida  
Eu te dei tudo  
Você não foi justo, você me deixou cair

Então, E daí eu ainda sou uma estrela do rock  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro  
E eu não preciso de você  
E advinhe só  
Eu estou me divertindo mais  
Agora que terminamos  
Eu vou te mostrar essa noite  
Eu estou bem  
Muito bem  
E você é um idiota  
então,e daí  
Eu sou uma estrela do rock  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro  
E eu não quero você essa noite

Não Não Não Não  
Eu não quero você essa noite,  
você não foi justo, eu lhe mostrarei essa noite

olhei em volta. Vi minha mãe com Charlie, Seth, o bando, Alex, e mais um monte de rostos conhecidos. Pelo menos desta vez eu não fiz besteira. Varias pessoas estavam sentadas em suas mesas, algumas dançaram a musica que cantei, outras apenas olhavam de seus acentos. Mas pelo menos ninguém me acertou nenhum tomate! Olhei novamente e esperei a batida começar. Era hora de American Girl da Taylor Swift.

[Garota americana]  
Bem, ela era uma garota americana  
Criada com promessas  
Ela não podia deixar de pensar que  
Havia um pouco mais na vida  
Algum lugar a mais  
Afinal, era um ótimo grande mundo  
Com muitos lugares para correr  
Sim, e se ela tivesse que morrer  
Tentando ela tinha uma pequena promessa  
Que ela ia manter

Oh sim, tudo bem  
Vá com calma, baby  
Faça durar a noite toda  
Ela era uma garota americana

Estava frio aquela noite  
Ela ficou sozinha na sua varanda  
Ela conseguia ver os carros passando  
Na estrada 441  
Como ondas quebrando na praia  
E por um momento desesperado  
Ele rastejou de volta à sua memória  
Deus, é tão doloroso  
Algo que está tão perto  
E ainda assim tão longe do alcance

Oh sim, tudo bem  
Vá com calma, baby  
Faça durar a noite toda  
Ela era uma garota americana

Oh sim, tudo bem  
Vá com calma, baby  
Faça durar a noite toda  
Oh sim, tudo bem  
Vá com calma, baby  
Oh, vá com calma agora

Oh sim, tudo bem  
Ela era uma garota americana

Muitos casais começaram a dançar. A letra falava bastante sobre mim e sobre o Jake. Com certeza era uma musica linda. Mas eu não tinha tempo. O ritmo indicava que o show (se é que podemos chamar isso de show) devia continuar. E com esse pensamento comecei a cantar The Only Exception, Paramore.

[A Única Exceção]  
Quando eu era jovem  
Eu vi meu pai chorar  
E amaldiçoei o vento  
Ele partiu seu próprio coração  
E eu assisti  
Enquanto ele tentava o recompor

E a minha mãe jurou que  
Ela nunca mais se deixaria esquecer  
E foi nesse dia que eu prometi  
Que eu nunca cantaria sobre amor  
Se ele não existisse

Mas querido,  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção

Talvez eu saiba, em algum lugar  
No fundo da alma  
Que o amor nunca dura  
E temos que arranjar outros meios  
De seguir em frente sozinhos  
Ou ficar com uma cara boa

E eu sempre vivi assim  
Mantendo uma distância confortável  
Até agora  
Eu tinha jurado a mim mesma que eu estava contente  
Com a solidão

Porque nada disso algum dia valeu o risco, mas  
Mas você é a única exceção  
Mas você é a única exceção  
Mas você é a única exceção  
Mas você é a única exceção

Eu tenho uma forte noção de realidade  
Mas eu não consigo  
Deixar o que está na minha frente  
Eu sei que você está partindo  
Quando você acordar de manhã  
Me deixe uma prova de que não é um sonho

Ohh...

Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção

E eu estou a caminho de acreditar.  
Oh, e eu estou a caminho de acreditar.

Sim, eu era viciada em Paramore quando mais nova. Quase não lembrei dessa musica na hora de escolher o repertorio. Mas, por sorte minha, Emily estava ao meu lado na hora das decisões finais. Santa Emily! Então eu pude ver que era hora de Fighter, Christina Aguilera.

Lutadora

Depois de tudo que você me fez passar  
Você imaginou que eu o menosprezaria  
Mas no fim, eu quero lhe agradecer  
Porque você me fez muito mais forte

Bem, eu achei que conhecia você  
Pensando que você é verdadeiro  
Eu acho que eu, eu não podia confiar  
Acabou o tempo para suas baboseiras  
Pois eu já tive o bastante  
Você estava ao meu lado  
Sempre pronto para o que viesse  
Mas a sua jornada da felicidade pegou fogo  
Pois sua ganância me vendeu na vergonha, mmhmm

Depois de todos os roubos e trapaças  
Você deve achar que eu guardo ressentimentos de você  
Mas, oh não, você está enganado  
Pois se não fosse por tudo que você tentou fazer  
Eu não saberia o quanto sou capaz de agüentar  
E por isso quero dizer obrigada

Pois isto me faz muito mais forte  
Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente  
Me faz muito mais sábia  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora  
Me fez aprender mais rápido  
Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa  
Me faz muito mais esperta  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Ohh, ohh, ohh ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhhh

Nunca vi chegando  
As suas punhaladas nas minhas costas  
Para que você pudesse lucrar  
Em uma coisa boa antes que eu percebesse seu jogo  
Eu ouvi que você anda por aí  
Fazendo o papel de vítima agora  
Mas eu nem começo  
A achar que eu sou a culpada  
Pois você cavou sua própria cova

Depois de todas as brigas e mentiras  
Pois você quer me aterrorizar mas isso não vai funcionar mais  
Não mais, oh não, isso acabou  
Pois se não fosse por toda a sua tortura  
Eu não saberia como ser deste jeito agora  
E nunca dar pra trás  
Então eu quero dizer obrigada

Pois isso me faz muito mais forte  
Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente  
Me faz muito mais sábia  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora  
Me fez aprender mais rápido  
Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa  
E me faz muito mais esperta  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Como pôde este homem que eu achava que conhecia  
Se revelar tão injusto e cruel  
Só podia ver as coisas boas em você  
Fingir que não via a verdade  
Você tentou esconder suas mentiras, se disfarçar  
Vivendo através da negação  
Mas no fim você verá  
Não pode me deter

Eu sou uma lutadora e eu  
Eu não vou parar  
Não existe mais volta para trás  
Eu já tive o bastante

Pois isso me faz muito mais forte  
Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente  
Me faz muito mais sábia  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora  
Me fez aprender mais rápido  
Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa  
E me faz muito mais esperta  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Pensando bem eu esqueceria  
Mas eu me lembro  
Eu me lembro  
Eu me lembro, eu me lembro  
Pensando bem eu esqueceria  
Mas eu me lembro  
Eu me lembro  
Eu me lembro, eu me lembro

Pois isso me faz muito mais forte  
Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente  
Me faz muito mais sábia  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora  
Me fez aprender mais rápido  
Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa  
E me faz muito mais esperta  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Cantei essa ultima parte olhando fixamente nos olhos do Jake. Ele também me encarava. Esbocei um leve sorriso nos lábios, e ele imitou o gesto. Virei para trás enquanto as luzes caiam enquanto as luzes coloridas giravam pelo ambiente. E isso significava que era hora de I Don't Need A Man! Pussycat Dolls!

Emily, Rachel e Alex subiram ao palco para podermos cantar a musica. Havia sido uma das musicas mais difíceis. Pois tinha uma coreografia complicada e ainda por cima tínhamos que cantar. Não fora fácil, mas conseguimos.

Vejo você me olhando  
Como se eu tivesse algo para você  
E o jeito que você encara  
Não se atreva  
Porque eu não estou prestes a  
Simplesmente dar isso para você  
Pois têm algumas coisas que eu não vou fazer  
E não tenho medo de lhe falar  
Eu nunca quero te deixar confuso

Refrão 1:  
Quanto mais você tenta  
Menos eu acredito  
E eu não tenho que pensar direito  
Você sabe se estou a fim de você

Refrão 2:  
Não preciso de um homem para fazer acontecer  
Eu sinto prazer em ser livre  
Não preciso de um homem para me fazer sentir bem  
Eu sinto prazer fazendo do meu jeito  
Não preciso de um anel no meu dedo  
Para me fazer sentir completa  
Então me deixe acabar com tudo isso  
Eu sou mais feliz quando você não está por perto

Você sabe que eu tenho minha própria vida  
Eu comprei tudo que está nela  
Então, se quiser ficar comigo  
Nem tudo é sobre o que você está trazendo  
Quero amor que seja pra valer  
E sem isso, nada feito  
E querido, não quero uma mão  
Se ela só quer agarrar uma coisa

Refrão 1  
Refrão 2

Deixa pra lá  
Deixa pra lá  
Deixa pra lá  
Deixa pra lá

Não preciso de um  
Não preciso de um homem, não  
Não preciso de um homem  
Vou atravessar isso  
Porque sei que estou bem  
Sinto-me nova em folha

Não preciso de um  
Não preciso de um homem, não  
Não preciso de um homem  
Vou atravessar isso  
Porque sei que estou bem  
Sem você!

Não preciso de um homem (Superei você)  
Não preciso de um homem (Superei você)  
Não preciso de um homem  
(Estou sem você)  
(Superei você)

Não preciso de um homem  
Não preciso de um homem  
Não preciso de um homem

Conseguimos, ou pelo menos eu acho que o publico gostou, pois ninguém começou a atirar coisas em nós, nem coisas do nível. E com isso chegou a hora de Everytime, Britney Spears.

Venha, me perceba  
E pegue minha mão  
Porque nós somos estranhos?  
Quando o nosso amor é tão forte  
Porque continuar sem mim?

E toda vez que tento voar  
Eu caio sem minhas asas  
Eu me sinto tão pequena  
Eu acho que preciso de você  
E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos  
Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando  
Eu acho que preciso de você

Eu faço de conta  
Que você está aqui  
É a única forma que eu vejo  
O que eu fiz?  
Você parece ter superado rápido

E toda vez que tento voar  
Eu caio sem minhas asas  
Eu me sinto tão pequena  
Eu acho que preciso de você  
E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos  
Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando  
Eu acho que preciso de você

Eu devo ter feito chover  
Por favor me perdoe  
Minha fraqueza causou seu sofrimento  
E essa música é o meu pedido de desculpas

Ohhhhh  
De noite eu rezo  
Para que em breve seu rosto  
Desapareça

E toda vez que tento voar  
Eu caio sem minhas asas  
Eu me sinto tão pequena  
Eu acho que preciso de você  
E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos  
Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando  
Eu acho que preciso de você

Estávamos na reta final. O que indicava que era hora de Amaranth, Nightwish.

Amaranto

Batizado com um nome perfeito  
A dúvida vinda de um coração  
Sozinho sem ele mesmo

Guerra entre ele e o dia  
Precisando de alguém a quem culpar  
No final, pouco ele consegue fazer sozinho

Você acredita, mas o que você vê?  
Você recebe, mas o que você dá?

Afeto, o único, aquilo que é imperecível  
Chuva em seu coração - as lágrimas de tristeza de Branca-de-Neve  
Afeto, o único, o amaranto escondido  
Em uma terra do amanhecer

Separados do grupo errante  
Neste breve vôo de tempo, nós procuramos  
Por aqueles, quem quer que tenha coragem

Você acredita, mas o que você vê?  
Você recebe, mas o que vocÊ dá?

Afeto, o único, aquilo que é imperecível  
Chuva em seu coração - as lágrimas de tristeza de Branca-de-Neve  
Afeto, o único, o amaranto escondido  
Em uma terra do amanhecer

Chegando, procurando por algo intacto  
Ouvindo as vozes do chamado que nunca desvanece

Afeto, o único, aquilo que é imperecível  
Chuva em seu coração - as lágrimas de tristeza de Branca-de-Neve  
Afeto, o único, o amaranto escondido  
Em uma terra do amanhecer

Era chegada a hora de eu cantar mais uma musica lenta. When I Look at You. Miley Cyrus

[Quando eu olho para você]  
Todo mundo precisa de inspiração,  
Todo mundo precisa de uma alma  
Uma linda melodia  
Quando a noite é longa  
Porque não há garantia  
De que essa vida é fácil

É...

Quando o meu mundo está desmoronando  
Quando não há nenhuma luz para quebrar a escuridão  
É aí que eu  
Eu... eu olho para você  
Quando as ondas inundam a costa  
E não consigo mais encontrar o meu caminho para casa  
É aí que eu  
Eu... eu olho para você

Quando eu olho para você  
Eu vejo perdão  
Eu vejo a verdade,  
Você me ama por quem eu sou  
Como as estrelas abraçam a lua  
Bem ali onde elas devem estar  
E eu sei que não estou sozinha

É...

Quando o meu mundo está desmoronando  
Quando não há nenhuma luz para quebrar a escuridão  
É aí que eu  
Eu... eu olho para você  
Quando as ondas inundam a costa  
E não consigo mais encontrar o meu caminho para casa  
É aí que eu  
Eu... eu olho para você

Você apareceu simplesmente como um sonho para mim  
Como as cores de um caleidoscópio  
Que provam para mim,  
Que tudo de que preciso  
Cada respiração que eu dou  
Você não sabe  
Que você é maravilhoso

É, é...

Quando as ondas inundam a costa  
E não consigo mais encontrar o meu caminho para casa  
É aí que eu,  
Eu... eu olho para você  
Eu olho para você

É, é...  
Ah, ah...  
Você aparece como um sonho para mim...

E, como era a ultima musica, eu decidi que queria homenagear uma banda que eu era viciada. One Republic. Então comecei a cantar All The Right Moves (N/A :( L)).

[Todas as jogadas certas]  
Todos os amigos certos em todos os lugares certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar  
Eles tem todas as jogadas certas em todos os lugares  
certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar

Vamos pintar a imagem do lugar perfeito  
Eles entenderam melhor do que as pessoas te contaram  
Tem o rei de copas, e você é a rainha de espadas  
E lutaremos por você como se fôssemos os seus  
soldados  
Eu sei que temos tudo, mas eles estão prontos  
O céu está se abrindo a cada dia  
E as coisas estão melhorando, mas logo eles nos  
derrotarão  
Antes que qualquer um descubra os nossos nomes

Todos os amigos certos em todos os lugares certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar  
Eles tem todas as jogadas certas em todos os lugares  
certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar  
Todo mundo sabe, todo mundo sabe aonde estamos indo  
Sim, estamos indo para baixo  
Eu disse que todo mundo sabe, todo mundo sabe aonde  
estamos indo  
Sim, estamos indo para baixo

Você acha que eu sou especial, você me acha legal  
Eu brilho o suficiente para aparecer no seu espaço?  
Entre o barulho que você ouve e o som que você curte  
Estamos só afundando no oceano de rostos  
Não é possível, a chuva pode cair  
Apenas quando está bem exatamente aqui  
O sol brilha todo dia, mas está muito longe  
Sobre o mundo que eles dizem, que eles tem, tem

Todos os amigos certos em todos os lugares certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar  
Eles tem todas as jogadas certas em todos os lugares  
certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar  
Todo mundo sabe, todo mundo sabe aonde estamos indo  
Sim, estamos indo para baixo  
Eu disse que todo mundo sabe, todo mundo sabe aonde  
estamos indo  
Sim, estamos indo para baixo

Não importa o que você veja  
Eu sei que eu jamais seria  
Alguém parecido com você  
Não importa o que você diga  
Eu sei que jamais poderia enfrentar  
Alguém que soa como você

Todos os amigos certos em todos os lugares certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar  
Eles tem todas as jogadas certas em todos os lugares  
certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar

Todos os amigos certos em todos os lugares certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar  
Eles tem todas as jogadas certas em todos os lugares  
certos  
Então, sim, nós vamos afundar  
Todo mundo sabe, todo mundo sabe aonde estamos indo  
Sim, estamos indo para baixo  
Eu disse que todo mundo sabe, todo mundo sabe aonde  
estamos indo  
Sim, estamos indo para baixo

Yeah, estamos afundando  
Yeah, estamos afundando  
Todas as jogadas certas yeah  
Yeah, estamos afundando  
Todas as jogadas certas, ei  
Yeah, estamos afundando

Curvei-me e depois de agradecer as palmas, vir-me-ei e sai do palco. Agora era a hora que começavam as músicas eletrônicas. Olhei em volta e minha família veio me abraçar. Eu estava feliz, e eles também, então nada podia dar errado. Tudo menos a minha memória que não conseguia esquecer que eu partiria amanhã. Como sempre, eu estava indecisa. O que era uma coisa ruim considerando o fato de que minha vida estava finalmente se ajeitando. Será que eu teria coragem de sair desse local em que eu vivi a minha vida toda? Será que eu conseguiria abandonar minha família e todos aqueles outros que eu conhecia? E o mais difícil... Será que eu teria forças o bastante para deixar Jacob para trás?

O domingo chegou com um belo sol coberto pelas teimosas nuvens que nunca abandonariam o céu daqui. Acordei com um barulho que eu não escutava a muito tempo. Um barulho irritante que lembrava-me meu já falecido pai.

Era o som do radio ligado. Desci para o café da manhã. Eu partiria logo durante a tarde. Tinha ainda muita coisa para fazer por aqui antes de viajar. Demorei-me bastante descendo as escadas que eu não veria por um período indeterminado. Desejava ter essas lembranças em minha mente para poder sentir-me melhor. Pois a mais pura verdade era que eu tinha medo do que aconteceria. Tinha medo da cidade grande. Afinal; eu sou uma garota do interior! Acostumada com o prazer do anonimato e com a convivência com animais que o resto da humanidade jamais descobrirá, e eu sou um exemplo vivo desses seres.

A cena que eu havia presenciado ontem de manhã se repetia. Dona Sue, minha mãe com a barriga colada no fogão cozinhando, Seth, meu pirralho preferido devorando tudo que via pela frente, Charlie, meu padrasto lendo o costumeiro jornal local ouvindo rádio; que eu descobri mais adiante ser outro costume matinal que o povo daqui tem em comum. Abri a minha bolsa que estava em meu ombro, tirei a minha câmera e fotografei aquele momento. Todos pareceram despertar com o flash. Minha mãe abraçou-me, Seth e Charlie preferiram apenas sorrir para mim; não queria dificultar minha partida. Minha mãe não sabia como aquelas ações dela partiam meu coração.

Depois do café eu queria fazer uma ultima coisa. Sai de casa, caminhei lentamente até o carro da minha mãe. As chaves em minha mão tilintintavam com os movimentos que eu fazia. Dei partida e parei em uma pequena floricultura no meio do caminho. Não me pergunte por que uma floricultura estaria aberta em pleno domingo. Comprei flores do campo brancas. Um ramalhete inteiro delas. Voltei ao carro e dirigi sem algum desvio até o cemitério de Forks.

Caminhei pelas lápides já desgastadas pelo tempo e pela exposição aos fenômenos naturais. Não havia quase ninguém naquele local. Apenas alguns parentes trocando as flores já velhas e feias. Havia um coveiro ajuntando os lixos espalhados pelo forte vento que soprava naquele momento. Segui em direção ao final do cemitério, onde estavam localizadas as lápides recentes.

Harry Clearwater

Marido, Pai, Amigo.

Depositei as flores que comprei em seu túmulo. Não havia flores gastas. Sentei-me no canto direito da catacumba de granito escuro.

"Pai. Eu vou embora. Hoje. Vou deixar a mamãe e o Seth. Charlie vai cuidar deles."

Esbocei um sorriso. Senti-me estranha em falar com um túmulo. Idiota talvez. Mas eu sentia que era ouvida pelo meu pai.

"Eu estou com medo. Sentindo-me tão ansiosa para sair daqui, e ao mesmo tempo presa... Não sei o que eu vou fazer. Se você estivesse aqui seria mais fácil sabia? Eu teria alguém para poder pedir ajuda!"

Olhei incrédula para a pequena fotografia que havia na lápide.

"Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa papai."

Uma enorme tristeza dominou meu ser e me fez lacrimejar.

"Se você estiver me ouvindo pai. Por favor, tente cuidar do pessoal daqui. E lembre-se de mim. Sinto tanto a sua falta..."

Os momentos no cemitério foram fortes para mim, mas estava na hora de ir. Um carro esperava por mim para me levar ao aeroporto. E eu fui. Sem mais delongas.

Sentia como se meu coração fosse saltar pela minha garganta. Estava quase chorando. Querendo ou não, La Push era muito importante na minha existência. Mas eu não podia pensar nisso. Eu tinha que embarcar. Uma ultima olhada. Ninguém que eu conhecia. Era melhor assim.

"Leah!"

Virei rapidamente e vi ele. Jacob Black. Meu coração ficou mais apertado. Uma lagrima fina e teimosa saltou e desceu pela minha bochecha. Ele olhava firmemente em meus olhos. Sai do avião e corri em sua direção. Saltei em seu pescoço e ele me abraçou forte e beijou-me. Um beijo doce e carinhoso. Nossas lagrimas banhando nossas faces. O aeroporto, o avião, o meu compromisso, a possibilidade, o futuro... TUDO! Absolutamente tudo desapareceu para mim. Existíamos apenas eu e ele.

Jacob Black e Leah Clearwater.

A única coisa que existia naquele momento em minha louca mente. Nós dois e o nosso amor. Por que quem sabe, dois é melhor do que um...

Desculpe a demora, os motivos vocês já sabem: trabalhos, escola, temas, possibilidades etc etc e tal.

Novidade: A Historia de Leah Clearwater vai mudar de nome! Apartir do próximo capitulo vai ser:

Two is better than one

Que vai ser a musica do final.

Coloquei bastante coisa nesse capitulo certo? Dediquei-me bastante! Mereço uma review? Por favor, deixe a sua opinião! Ela é muito importante para mim!

Atenciosamente: Samantha Emmanuely (Manu)


	25. Para o inferno

25º capitulo- para o inferno

**Três anos depois...**

Ali estava eu, caminhando apressadamente pelas movimentadas ruas de Washington, os meus passos ecoavam pelo salto do meu sapato, meu vestido voava pelo fresco vento de fim de tarde. Eu devia ir para casa, mas todos os taxis estavam ocupados com outros clientes pelo jeito, pois nem um parava. Isso me irritou de certa forma. Continuei minha caminhada até que olhei para cima e pude ver a primeira gota de chuva cair bem em cima da minha bochecha esquerda.

"Droga"

Sussurrei para mim mesma. Comecei a correr para abrigar-me da forte chuva que começou do nada. Por sorte eu estava em um bairro comercial, com coberturas. Decidi ir até o meu destino caminhando mesmo; pensando bem nem era assim tão longe. As pessoas se amontoavam e paravam embaixo das coberturas que se estendiam pelo resto da longa avenida. Meus cabelos agora longos e lisos estavam molhados e meu pé escorregava dentro do scapim úmido.

Entrei em um enorme prédio, tomei um elevador que me levaria até o 4º andar. A secretaria era nova, e quando o elevador parou, pude vê-la esticando o pescoço para descobrir quem era. Assim que ela me viu abriu um singelo sorriso. Janice era o nome que se podia ler no crachá preso em sua blusa alva.

"Ele está me esperando."

Ela acentiu com a cabeça levemente e estendeu seu braço indicando a conhecida porta. Caminhei pelo longo corredor que levava ao meu destino final. Lembro-me da primeira vez que estive aqui. Eu era tão novinha, tão inocente e tão medrosa. A ansiedade era obvia em meu rosto. O medo e a incerteza também. Recordo que eu não sabia se havia sido a coisa certa a se fazer. Eu havia abandonado tudo.

Fui dominada por um momento de nostalgia, uma sensação ruim; uma tristeza profunda que doía em meu peito. Sem hesitar, abri a porta respirando fundo e mexendo minha cabeça raivosamente em uma boba tentativa de limpar minha mente destes pensamentos.

O meu campo de visão foi tomado pela vista daquela cinzenta cidade molhada, os pingos de chuva refletidos nos vidros das janelas. Atrás de uma mesa repleta de papeis e mais papeis encontrava-se ele. Meu patrocinador. Digamos que eu tive sorte de conseguir patrocínio tão rápido, mas eu não era exatamente famosa. Fazia alguns shows, tinha alguns fãs também, mas não era conhecida mundialmente nem nada. Ainda tinha a minha vida, sem ser perseguida e virar o destaque. Porem, em toda a minha vida, mesmo quando eu namorava com o sam, eu nunca imaginei que iria tão longe.

Por que, para uma caipira de uma cidadezinha que mais parece o fim do mundo, eu subi muito.

"Bom dia Leah. O que te trás aqui?"

Disse ele sem desviar sua atenção do papel em suas mãos. Estranhei arqueando uma sobrancelha:

"Boa tarde, quase boa noite."

Ele fitou-me surpreso.

"Maravilha, como sempre, eu estou aqui e minha família me odiando cada vez mais."

Disse ele retirando os óculos de grau e segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos.

"Nem sabes como tens sorte Leah. Essa profissão e família são duas coisas distintas que não conseguem conviver em paz."

Fiquei calada caminhando até a cadeira em minha frente só então rompendo o silencio que se apoderara da sala onde nos encontrávamos.

"Não vim até aqui para ficar à par de sua vida pessoal e sim para cuidar da minha. Como você sabe, o natal está se aproximando e eu gostaria de tirar algumas semanas de férias."

Ele pareceu analisar minha proposta por alguns segundos finalmente dizendo em alto e bom som:

"Ótimo, duas semanas estão boas para você?"

"Na verdade, estava pensando em 20 dias."

"Vinte dias!"

"Exato, pretendia passar as festas natalinas e o ano novo em minha cidade natal. Então, vinte dias era o mínimo! e alem do mais, eu estou trabalhando três anos sem férias! Acho que mereço não?"

Ele passou a mão direita em seus cabelos calvos e só então suspirou dizendo:

"Como quiser, você e sua banda têm vinte dias de férias, e que não passe disso!"

Sorri vitoriosa.

"Foi um prazer conversar."

Sai andando a passos firmes daquele escritório. A chuva havia diminuído e, por sorte, consegui um taxi. Liguei para minha banda, iríamos viajar, estávamos planejando isso há quase um ano e agora, iríamos conseguir! Sem mais delongas, tomei o elevador e parei no 5º andar, o andar do meu modesto apartamento. A animação era muita em mim, arrumei minhas malas e reservei as passagens, pesquisei hotéis em Lá Push e fiz nossas reservas. Como eu imaginava, não havia hotéis na reserva, apenas em Forks. Dormi com bons pensamentos e muitas esperanças.

Quem dera que um dia eu iria sentir saudades daquele buraco em que fui criada!

Só de manhã, quando despertei de um sonho, eu lembrei. Lembrei dele. De Jacob. Um tremor percorreu meu corpo. Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não podia fugir, não iria. Por que, uma coisa que eu aprendi aqui, foi a enfrentar os medos. E era exatamente isso que eu faria.

Era dia 22/12, o dia da viajem.

Todos nos encontramos no aeroporto. Estávamos animados e eu só conseguia pensar nele. Minha mente estava a mil, então, em uma tentativa de me acalmar, decidi ouvir musica. Vasculhei minha bolsa em busca do meu mp4, desenrolei os fones e liguei o aparelhinho discreto preto. Porem, mesmo estando eu ocupada com a música, as melodias e as letras, todas elas me faziam recordar dele. Do meu amor. Do meu Jake.

_Olha só como mudou a vida  
Quem dera fosse só eu escrever poesia  
E transformar o mundo em tudo o que eu queria_

_Será que nos romances, os seus escritores  
Conhecem o amor ou são só inventores  
às vezes penso se essa vida é minha  
_

Os minutos não passavam e meu coração doía. A saudade me dominava, e eu desejava com todas as minhas forças que ele estivesse me esperando, desejava vê-lo mais uma vez, sentir seu corpo no meu, seus lábios sobre os meus, a sua língua quente em contato com a minha, suas mãos em meu corpo. Era tudo o que eu queria. Porem... Lá no fundo eu tinha medo. Na verdade não era medo, era a realidade que era jogada em mim como uma balde de água fria. Aquilo que existia. Ele e ela. Reneesme. Aquela que sempre teve tudo o que quis.

_Nessie_ era a única coisa que me impedia de ter aquilo que eu sempre quis, mesmo inconscientemente. E eu sentia raiva dela, por ter tudo e não dar valor. Não por tê-lo. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O avião logo vai pousar e finalmente estarei em casa. Na minha terra, no meu lugar. Apesar de ansiosa, eu temia algo e uma duvida não me deixava: será que a minha vinda teria sido correta?

Resumindo. Já que estou voltando, vamos recapitular o que eu sei sobre eles desde que eu fui embora há três anos atrás:

Minha mãe e Charlie reformaram a casa. Eles me mandaram uma foto por e-mail. A casa onde eu passei toda a minha infância, que lembrava tanto o meu pai, foi totalmente modificada. Eles construíram uma área de festas na garagem, e fizeram uma churrasqueira. A casa continua com dois andares. Eles mudaram a cor. De verde eles fizeram detalhes da cor terracota com areia. Ficou bem moderno e diferente. Mudaram os móveis e grande parte de toda a decoração.

A menina da Emily esta linda, o seu nome é Cindy. Ela é tão bonitinha, tem os cabelos negros como carvão, os seus olhos são meio verdes escuros, e a pele dela é mais escurinha. Emily esta grávida novamente. Dessa vez de um menino. Sam esta todo bobo pelo que fiquei sabendo.

Paul também vai ser pai. De gêmeos. Ele também não sabe o que fazer primeiro de tanta alegria. Soube também que Jacob quer matar ele por engravidar sua irmã. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ele não se importa. Isso que é um cara feliz!

Claire está com oito anos. Fiquei sabendo pelo Seth que esses dias Quil foi até a escola querendo catar na esquina uns pias que ameaçaram bater nela. Essa menina tem sorte, tem um segundo pai. Um segundo irmão, alguém que daria a própria vida por ela.

Seth disse que a monstrinha já alcançou a maturidade. E disse também que ela esta linda. Mas isso não me importa. Ele não quis me disser nada sobre Jacob. Não por que ele não queria, muito ao contrario, eu não deixei. Pois se eu deixasse o Seth falar, ele não acabaria nem no mês que vem.

Eu nunca mais vi minha mãe, nem mais ninguém. Não fui nem uma vez para lá desde que eu vim pra cá. As únicas pessoas que falam comigo são: o Seth, todo santo dia, Claire, que está descobrindo o mundo agora. Emily, pra falar da vida perfeita dela e minha mãe, quando ela quer disser o que ela acha legal e quando sente saudades.

Eu me isolei completamente da minha família. E acho que foi melhor assim, não que eu tenha esquecido o Jacob, mas eu acho que eu estou melhor dessa forma.

Bom, eu fiz sim, aulas de canto, por quase um ano. Superei meu medo de palco, abri um show e justo naquele dia eu conheci meu atual patrocinador. Depois disso eu fiz um contrato, e comecei aos poucos a fazer fama. Comecei cantando musicas de outros cantores, depois cantando as minhas composições. Como já disse, eu não sou famosa.

A vida continua, e o mundo nunca pára. Tudo mudou menos essa minha teimosia de amar o Jacob, mesmo estando três anos sem vê-lo na minha frente. Pois a verdade é que, às vezes, quando tento dormir e não consigo, eu penso nele, involuntariamente, inconscientemente. E a dor me domina. Caminho para o banheiro aos tropeços enquanto as lagrimas estão correndo pela minha face. A minha garganta seca precisa de mais água do que normalmente precisaria para engolir aquela amarga pílula. Amarga como eu. Quando retorno à cama, os lençóis parecem tão gelados sem o calor dele; a cama parece tão grande sem o corpo dele aqui, grande como se fosse me devorar. E quando cochilo, pois eu não sei o que é dormir a muito tempo; é o cheiro dele que eu sinto. Aquele perfume tão conhecido, tão forte. O cheiro que eu poderia distinguir dentre milhares de odores. É a sua mão quente segurando a minha gelada pela umidade das lagrimas que eu tento secar. O seu corpo parece estar tão perto do meu. Mergulho e me entrego a esse pensamento; a essa ilusão. Doce sonho para o qual eu caminho a passos largos. Aquela fantasia que só vai me fazer sofrer mais pela manhã. Aquilo que eu deveria negar; mas que me deixo levar, pelo momento. E de momento em momento, de noite em noite, eu erro cada vez mais, dias, semanas, meses, anos... E eu nunca mudo. Posso sentir meu corpo entorpecido. É como se ele estivesse me olhando e me abrasando. Sorrio fraca e melancolicamente sabendo que é apenas um sonho. E em um segundo, apago. Não durmo; desmaio. Efeito da pílula. Daquela que eu dependia tanto quanto eu dependia dele. Acordo pela manhã e percebo que tudo não passou de um sonho. Iludida, inconformada, choro rios de lágrimas. Lembro de como a vida era boa e de como eu amava ele; e em um segundo, é como se pudesse vê-lo; como se o fantasma dele estivesse aqui, para me assombrar, me perturbar e me machucar mais ainda. Porem, tudo isso, tudo, foi, de certa forma, minha culpa. Desde o inicio. Fui eu que me entreguei a ele; e foi a partir do momento que passei a depender dele para aliviar a dor causada por sam, foi tentando esquecer uma paixão que me entreguei a uma maior ainda; um amor que me machucou mais do que o anterior.

Descanso minha face sobre o travesseiro e posso sentir o odor dele. Aquele cheiro viciante que eu tanto tento esquecer, mas que, inconscientemente procuro em todos os lugares e em todas as pessoas. Tudo parece um pesadelo. Um terrível pesadelo que jamais vai acabar.

Posso sentir aqui, agora, sentada sozinha nessa poltrona do avião a fina lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Respiro fundo e abro minha bolsa para depositar de volta o aparelho. Retiro um livro; acho que dessa forma o tempo vai passar mais rápido e as lembranças ruins não vão me dominar. Formaturas infernais. Não podemos considerar um livro longo, contando que ele não é exatamente um livro, e sim uma coletânea de contos de diversas autoras. A filha do exterminador: Meg Cabot. Comecei a ler e me perdi naquelas palavras. Nunca havia lido o livro, mas quando parei na frente da livraria, essa capa me chamou a atenção. Não hesitei em adquirir mais um livro para a minha extensa coleção.

Como disse anteriormente, perdi-me na leitura; não sentia o tempo nem as milhas aumentarem. Era apenas eu e as palavras. Com grande sorte, consegui prender minha atenção completamente naquelas linhas limpando da minha mente Jacob. Posso também dizer que estava apreciando aquela leitura, pois quando me chamaram para avisar que iríamos pousar e me vi obrigada a largar o livro, admito que eu suspirei pesarosa.

Descemos do avião e seguimos para o hotel que eu havia feito reserva. O carro que locamos estava esperando no aeroporto com toda aquela papelada de contratos e indicações. Instalamos-nos cada qual em seu respectivo quarto e assim passou o resto do dia. Ficamos ali, conversando e brincando. O próximo dia, 24/12, nós passamos lá no hotel mesmo, pois ocorreu uma nevasca muito forte obrigando o governo a fechar as ruas. Estávamos todos sentados no meu quarto com a televisão ligada e eu estava pensando seriamente nisso, nessa nevasca quando Ryan, o baixista comentou:

"Ouviu Leah? Eles vão jogar sal nas ruas. Por quê?"

Suspirei cansada de perguntas idiotas; mas mesmo assim, tentei ser sociável e disse:

"Por causa da neve."

Percebi que uma sobrancelha se ergueu e ouvi a maior das besteiras que já imaginei:

"O povo daqui vai fazer macumba? Porque agora eu fiquei com medo!"

O encarei de esquerda e lhe disse sem nem um pouquinho de paciência:

"Não Ryan, o povo daqui não vai fazer macumba. O povo daqui vai jogar sal para derreter um pouco da neve que se acumulou nas ruas. Satisfeito? E agora chega de perguntas idiotas, por que isso já está me deixando com dor de cabeça."

Deitei minha cabeça sobre meus joelhos e foi mais ou menos assim que passamos a véspera de natal. O hotel ofereceu um jantar típico daqui, comemorando as festas natalinas. Após isso, subimos para os nossos quartos, e pudemos contemplar uma ótima noticia: amanhã a previsão era de um tempo um pouco melhor. Quem sabe amanhã fossemos, de uma vez por todas, ver a minha família!

Mesmo animada, não consegui dormir. A ansiedade e as duvidas eram tão fortes, tão grandes, que me causavam arrepios. Não era frio. Era medo mesmo. Por que eu era sim, uma grande medrosa. Aquele quarto parecia ser muito quente para mim. Muito fechado. Coloquei uma calça jeans clara e uns bons casacos, com um sobretudo também branco por cima. Então, eu quis fazer uma coisa que eu sempre fazia quando o meu pai estava vivo. Ver a noite, quando está nevando é muito bonito. Meu pai sempre fazia isso na noite de natal com agente.

Não nevava mais, mas a neve havia se fixado ao chão. Como sempre. Então senti alguém caminhar ao meu lado. Virei-me e vi que era o Ryan.

"Pensando?"

Ele pediu olhando para mim. Respondi com um sorriso:

"Relembrando."

"O que?"

Perguntou ainda me fitando.

"Meu passado. Quando meu pai estava vivo, na noite de natal ele levava eu, meu irmão e minha mãe para fora para vermos a neve se fixando ao chão sob a luz da lua. É uma das poucas lembranças boas que eu tenho da infância."

Finalmente alterei meu campo de visão e me virei para ele, contemplando um sorriso muito bonito vindo dele, seus dentes brancos a mostra, seu hálito quente em minha bochecha.

"Da onde eu venho não tem neve no natal."

Um lugar sem neve no natal? Que lugar seria esse? Por mais tempo que eu o conhecesse, eu ainda não sabia de onde ele havia vindo.

"Da onde você vem?"

Sua gargalhada foi ainda mais quente e despertou meu senso de humor.

"Lá de onde Judas perdeu as botas."

"Pensei que fosse do fim do mundo!"

Nossas risadas ainda pairando pelo ar.

"Na verdade, você que vem do fim do mundo, afinal, se eu nem sabia que existia um lugar chamado Forks no mapa, como eu iria adivinhar que ainda por cima, existia uma reserva chamada La Push?"

O gelo abaixo de nós, a lua acima, e nossas risadas no ar. Os pinheiros banhados pela alva neve, o cenário perfeito. Olhei firmemente para ele.

"Por que está me olhando assim?"

Ele pediu me encarando também.

"Porque você me lembra uma pessoa."

"Quem?"

Abaixei minha cabeça e ele parece perceber que eu não iria falar sobre isso.

"Tudo bem se você não quiser me responder."

Sorri ainda com minha cabeça abaixada.

"Sabe o que me pai também fazia na noite de natal?"

"O que?"

Joguei um pouco de neve nele. Rindo. Ambos.

"Isso."

"A é?"

Ele jogou um pouco em mim e assim foi indo ate que estávamos fazendo guerra de bolas de neve. Eu era boa nisso, sempre brincava disso com o Seth então eu tinha experiência. Mais ele não ficava para trás. Ele era bom, segundo ele por causa do handebol. Então, eu não sei como aconteceu mas eu cai no chão e ele também, ficamos lá caídos, um do lado do outro. Olhando o céu. A lua. À noite. A neve ao nosso lado nos refrescava.

Eu estava me levantando, ele também, ele se levantou rapidamente e me ajudou, mas ele me puxou muito forte e eu acabei indo de encontro ao peito dele. Ele me segurou e olhou para mim, eu para ele. Meu olhar no dele e o dele no meu. Isso me é familiar... De repente, sinto algo em meus lábios. São os dele. Seu beijo lembra tanto o beijo do Jake. Eu poderia me entregar. Do jeito que eu estava qualquer um teria o meu coração e ele era tão parecido com o Jacob... Seus lábios, sua risada rouca, sua pegada, seu olhar... Ele me segurava. Eu me deixaria levar novamente? Era tudo o que eu precisava. De alguém melhor que Jacob, ou seja, descompromissado. Eu sabia que ele era solteiro. Mais será que seria como antes? Seria como foi com o Jake?

"NÃO!"

Empurrei-o com toda a minha força. Eu tremia. Ele me olhou espantado.

"Desculpa. Não dá Ryan. Eu não consigo."

Falei com minhas mãos para a frente tentando me livrar da culpa.

"Sou eu?"

Perguntou ele limpando os lábios.

"Não. Sou eu. Eu amo outro."

Deixei-me cair sobre a neve olhando para meus pés.

"Ama alguém que te fez sofrer."

Levantei-me e apontei um dedo acusador para ele:

"Não se meta na minha vida. Eu estou disposta a esquecer isso ok? Vamos voltar a ser apenas amigos. Eu amo outro e apesar dele me fazer sofrer, eu não consigo. Eu não posso. Entenda. Por favor."

Baixei minha mão e afastei-me a fim de colocar uma distancia segura entre mim e ele.

"Você não vai ter outra chance. Eu te amo."

Disse Ryan tentando se aproximar de mim.

"Não, você não me ama. Não perca seu tempo comigo. Você pensa que me ama, mais não é verdade. Parta para outra. Por mim."

Só espero não estar cometendo outro erro pelo Jake.

"Leah..."

"Sem Leah."

Falei suplicante.

"Você que manda."

Ele entrou no hotel, mas eu permaneci ali, deixei meu corpo cair no chão eu sentia a neve derreter. Não sei quanto tempo passei ali, mas foi o bastante para eu decidir o que faria da minha vida. Eu tinha que ver a minha família. Era o que eu queria. Queria que alguém viesse me abraçar, queria matar a saudade que vivia comigo, No meu peito. Queria que ele estivesse me esperando. Mas como? Eu o mandei seguir em frente. Mandei-o ser feliz. Queria que ele fosse feliz, mas também queria que ele ignorasse as minhas palavras. Queria que ele ficasse comigo. Queria que ele dissesse que me ama, como naquele dia no aeroporto. Eu não queria esquecer ele. Queria ter ele comigo sempre. Para a eternidade. Pois com Ryan, eu seria feliz por um período limitado. Ele desconfiaria por que eu não envelheço. Pois eu tenho quase 30 anos e estou com a aparência de 21 ainda. E com Jacob, eu poderia ficar pela eternidade. Assim. Poderíamos viajar, eu poderia simplesmente _morrer _mudar meu cabelo, minha aparência, meu nome, fugir com ele e depois de um tempo, voltar com outro nome. Seria perfeito. Mais para isso eu precisava dele.

Assim, a lua foi substituída pelo sol, que começava a sair, bem fraquinho. Subi para o meu quarto, coloquei uma roupa limpa e seca, peguei as chaves do carro que alugamos e dei a partida. Para onde? Para o inferno.

N/A: oi pessoal, sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar pelos séculos de demora, mas eu sinceramente não tinha tempo e nem idéias para o que fazer nesse capitulo; afinal, é uma das partes mais importantes! Mas enfim, meus motivos são os de sempre: provas, temas, falta de criatividade, tombos e machucados, e, eu tenho uma novidade! Desta vez eu atrasei também por que estou trabalhando em um novo projeto!

É totalmente novo para mim; vou testar um novo campo: Naruto! Vou criar uma fanfic com vários casais (os mais famosos), cujo qual o mais importante vai ser Sasuke/Sakura. A fanfic vai ter alguns (muitos) traços da minha vida: é uma homenagem ao meu ultimo ano neste colégio e eu prometi que iria registrar as nossas brincadeiras, as novidades e as amizades de alguma forma; então eu decidi fazer uma fanfic! Também pensei em adquirir uma nova tática: capas! Então, cada capítulo vai ter uma capa! Não pretendo demorar tanto para atualizar, tanto essa fanfic, como a próxima.

Se alguém se interessou, fique atento que logo irei começar a postar, provavelmente nas férias do meio do ano que estão se aproximando para mim; e alem do mais... snif... Essa fanfic... snif... Está chegando... snif... Ao fim!

Então, ali está o capitulo. Eu me dediquei bastante nesses últimos dias a ele; mas sinceramente? Não sei o que vou fazer nos próximos :/

Teve alguma idéia? Deixe uma review, nem que seja para me criticar, mas deixe a sua opinião, você não imagina como ela é importante para mim =)

Atenciosamente:

Samantha Emmanuely Hafemann 2010-07-18

(Manu)


	26. talvez dois seja melhor do que um

A neve no asfalto fazia minha atenção se prender ao caminho; o tempo havia passado tão rápido que era como se eu nem lembrasse mais o caminho de casa. Da minha antiga casa. Não sei como e nem porque, mas eu sentia que todas as minhas dúvidas seriam respondidas hoje, agora. E eu, por mais pensar que ansiava por essas respostas, percebi que o que eu queria mesmo era ignorar tudo e poder mudar o passado; não ter resolvido visitar minha família. E agora aqui parada na frente da casa em que eu crescera; era como se eu não conseguisse sair do carro. Como se minhas costas estivessem coladas ao banco do carro, como se minhas pernas fossem de madeira e não se movimentassem, como se meus braços pesassem toneladas; e por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia me mover. A sensação era de ser apenas uma estátua; uma peça paralisada pelo medo. Por que eu estava com medo. Essa era a verdade. Sempre sofri muito com a indecisão e com o medo. Se você me colocasse na frente de um vampiro sedento de sangue, eu enfrentá-lo-ia com valentia e coragem; mas se eu tivesse que sair desse carro e entrar naquela casa para não morrer atropelada por um trem, eu diria com toda certeza: mate-me.

Nunca fui muito boa com essas coisas; não depois d e tudo ter se acabado dessa maneira entre mim e Sam. Mas vocês já devem estar enjoados de me ouvir falar isso, então, cortemos o papo-furado. Qual eram as minhas opções? Ficar aqui sentada até alguém vir ver quem eu sou e o que eu quero; sair do carro e encarar minha família; ou dar meia volta e voltar para o hotel, voltar para meu apartamento e nunca mais vir ver ninguém.

É, escolha difícil. O que seria o certo a fazer? Por mais que eu quisesse voltar para o hotel e nunca mais cogitar a idéia de voltar para La Push, eu sabia que não seria essa a escolha certa. Então, como ultima opção de ajuda, perguntei para mim mesma: o que quem você mais ama faria? Apesar de todo esse tempo, Jacob continua sendo quem eu mais amo, então, era fácil saber o que ele iria fazer e o que iria me disser. Respirei fundo e desatei o cinto de segurança. Abri a porta do carro e sai de dentro. Minha pele quente de encontro com o ar gélido do inverno e da neve me causou sensações tão conhecidas e em um sopro me vieram à mente todas as minhas lembranças boas que eu havia vivido nessa terra tão estranha que abriga todos os tipos de pessoas e de criaturas; cenário de lutas e guerras; território dos lobisomens. Aquilo que eu era.

Caminhei com passos decididos até a casa e parei de frente da porta. Hesitei por um único momento, então me abaixei e estendi minha mão para baixo do tapete onde se lia: seja bem vindo. Costumes antigos nunca se extinguem e minha família era rica em tradições familiares milenares; muitos não serviam para nada na minha opinião, mas esse de esconder uma chave reserva subiu no meu conceito.

Adentrei silenciosamente naquela moradia que eu já havia chamado de minha. Tudo estava silencioso e calmo, não havia nem uma alma viva acordada pelo jeito. Continuei andando após fechar a porta, vi a escada que dava acesso ao andar de cima da casa e lembrei-me de um dia calmo e simples onde eu dancei nessa escada e paguei um dos maiores micos da minha vida. Lembrei também do sorriso do Jacob, o mesmo sorriso que eu havia recebido milhares de vezes. Lembrei então do dia em que meu pai brincou comigo e com Seth de escorregar no corrimão. Jamais vou esquecer os tombos que eu levei nessa escada.

Ri com esses pensamentos, simples e inocentemente:

"Mamãe? Você acordou?"

Perguntou uma voz infantil muito doce e alegre. Caminhei até a árvore de natal e vi ali, retirando os enfeites do pinheiro, uma garotinha de uns quatro anos.

"Não, não é a sua mamãe que está aqui"

Disse com a minha voz mais simpática possível, mas percebi que ela ainda desconfiava de mim.

"Sou prima da sua mãe Cindy, e eu me lembro de você, quando você era bem pequeninha."

Ela abriu um singelo sorriso de criança demonstrando seu espanto e sua felicidade:

"Você é a tia Lee Lee!"

Sorri com a voz dela pronunciando meu antigo apelido. Era tão estranho, depois de tanto tempo ser chamada de novo de Lee Lee.

"Sim, eu sou a Leah" sorri para ela e me abaixei do seu tamanho "mas me diga, o que você está fazendo?"

"Tirando a decoração. Billy quis vir junto ontem, mas a mãe dele não deixou, disse que apesar dele ser mais novo do que parece, ele não podia. Nem ele e nem o irmão dele."

Ela retirava com delicadeza os ornamentos que pareciam tão frágeis quanto ela. Cindy fez biquinho demonstrando a sua irritação. Ela era igualzinha a Emily quando éramos mais novas. Mas apesar de tudo, eu não me senti melhor após ela dizer essa ultima parte. De a criança ser mais nova do que aparenta. Por que, isso para mim só pode significar uma coisa: Reneesme teve um filho. Um não, dois pelo que pude perceber. Então quer dizer que minhas chances e minhas esperanças podem morrer de uma vez por todas, pois elas nunca viraram realidade...

"Cindy? Você já acordou?"

Escutei uma voz arrastada e passos descendo a escada. Emily parou de repente assim que me viu; abri um sorriso, o mais convidativo que pude e justo quando já estava me assustando pela falta de movimentos dela, ela gritou do nada e correu para me abraçar.

"Leah! Hey pessoal! Acoooodar! A Leah voltou!"

Após Emily me abrasar como se ela fosse quebrar minhas costelas, fui tomada por outros braços, esses eram mais fracos, mas inda assim, firmes:

"Leah! Minha filha! Que saudades de você!"

"Leah, quem diria!"

Seth me abrasou também, forte até demais. Apesar de eu nunca ter tido paciência e nem ter sido uma boa irmã, eu tenho que confessar que eu adoro esse garoto! Ele subiu de volta e logo em seguida vieram todos me dar às boas vindas: Rachel, Sam, Paul, Quil, Claire, Charlie, etc e tal. Descobri que Seth tinha uma nova namorada e que eu iria conhecer ela ainda hoje, descobri que Rachel havia tido seus gêmeos e que eram dois menininhos, eles tinham dois anos!

Estavam todos muito felizes, conversando e me abraçando, ali mesmo, na escada, minha mãe me segurava como se eu fosse fugir quando ele apareceu descendo a escada. Continuava tão belo como antes, ainda mais forte e mais simpático, seu sorriso de matar e o seu olhar de canto. Então ela apareceu. Linda como uma deusa, com seus cabelos levemente avermelhados caindo em seus ombros, o sorriso lindo, os dentes brancos como se ela estivesse fazendo uma propagando de creme-dental.

Senti uma pontada dentro de mim e a dor quase me sufocou. Respirei fundo e desviei o olhar para o relógio. Não era tarde, mas eu precisava arranjar um modo de sair dessa casa um pouquinho. Não era exatamente necessário, mas como você; caro leitor deve saber, eu nunca fui muito corajosa; e vê-lo assim, tão belo e tão comprometido fez meu estomago dar voltas.

"Olha só que horas são! Já devem estar me procurando no hotel! É melhor eu ir indo!"

Disse tentando soltar os braços da minha mãe de mim.

"Já Leah? Mas você nem conheceu toda a família!"

Esquivei-me por pouco das mãos de Emily.

"Fica mais um pouco Lee Lee!"

Caçoou Seth e eu lancei um olhar feio para ele.

"Eu volto depois. Prometo!"

Disse já me dirigindo até a porta.

"Você volta mesmo?"

Perguntou um Jacob descendo devagarzinho as escadas só para me provocar.

"Por que eu acho que você não volta não."

Eu sabia o que ele estava querendo. Então, ignorando toda a irritação e a raiva que saltaram de repente de dentro de mim, respirei fundo e quando estava saindo, antes de fechar a porta disse:

"Eu não me importo com o que você acha ou deixa de achar Jacob Black."

Bati a porta com quase toda a minha força. Jacob sempre soube como me irritar, mas ele tinha razão: eu não queria voltar. Corri para o carro como se minha vida dependesse disso e coloquei o cinto de segurança dando partida, pude ouvir ao longe a voz dele me chamando; mas isso só contribuiu para eu acelerar mais o carro e praticamente voar de volta para o hotel. Havia um nó na minha garganta. Eu não conseguia definir a sensação de ter vê-lo novamente, parecia algo tão certo e, ao mesmo tempo, algo tão errado, tão banal! Quer dizer, ele tem dois filhos! Eu não quero ser uma destruidora de lares; não mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, sabendo que eu não devo voltar lá, que eu devo ignorar tudo e todos e jamais ficar tão próxima assim da tentação; eu vou voltar lá. Eu jamais daria esse gostinho a ele, jamais.

Estacionei o carro e meio que instintivamente, bati com toda a minha força a minha cabeça no volante; como eu era idiota. Eu voltei lá depois destes anos todos em que eu me ausentei para esquecer ele! E assim, em apenas alguns segundos após vê-lo, esse é o meu estado: vendo passarinhos verdes na minha frente! Como eu pude me apaixonar por ele? Como? Eu devo ter algum ponto fraco por morenos, malhados, misteriosos e gostosos! Não é possível eu ter cometido o mesmo erro duas vezes seguidas!

Minha cabeça latejava e minhas mãos tremiam; as mesmas reações e sinais que logo eu iria perder o controle sobre mim mesma. Isso não acontecia desde a minha ultima noite aqui, a última noite que eu estive com a minha alcatéia. Pode parecer bobeira ou idiotice, mas a verdade é que desde que eu fui embora, eu nunca abandonei minha personalidade loba de ser. Não me pergunte por que e nem muito menos como, mas eu sentia que era a única coisa de mim que ainda estava ligada as minhas raízes. E agora, aqui, na minha cidade natal, eu sinto como se tudo tivesse voltado a ser como antes, pois eu nunca me senti assim, como se estar aqui fosse o certo e ser quem eu sou, simplesmente a Leah, fosse o meu eu real; a minha essência.

Respirei fundo e sai do carro caminhando vacilante até o meu quarto onde, como eu já esperava, estavam todos reunidos provavelmente me esperando. Deixei-me cair em um sofá que havia ali. Como sempre, eu estava confusa. Não sabia o que fazer, de novo, só pra variar um pouquinho. Mas enfim. Vou pular todo o drama e todas as conversas sem sentido, pois, elas foram muito entediantes, para a vossa informação.

Sem mais delongas, fiz aquilo que tinha de ser feito. Avisei a todos sobre onde estava e para onde íamos. Entrei no carro e sentei-me no banco do motorista. Havia um aperto no meu coração maior do que o que eu senti hoje pela manhã. O barulho que meus amigos faziam parecia não chegar aos meus ouvidos e meus sentidos pareciam aguçados; como se previssem alguma coisa ruim. Quer dizer, pode parecer paranóia, mas eu sentia. Eu sentia uma coisa ruim presa dentro de mim. E assim, do nada, um desejo tomou conta de mim, o desejo de parar o carro e correr livremente pela floresta sob a minha forma real; a minha origem. Sentia como se precisasse correr o máximo possível e nunca parar; era como se esse recinto mexesse comigo, como se me quisesse! E para piorar, eu sentia que aqui era o meu lugar e que era exatamente aqui, nesse espaço esquecido por deus que eu devia permanecer. Reprimi esses pensamentos ao máximo assim que avistei minha antiga casa. Parei ainda assustada e vacilante. Segurei o volante com toda a minha força em uma respiração falha, ofeguei sentindo meus músculos e ossos sacudirem enquanto a batida do meu coração acelerava. Semicerrei meus olhos por alguns segundos enquanto contava até dez calmamente. Sem escolhas e nem alternativas, soltei o cinto e abri a porta do carro.

Caminhei tão lentamente quanto podia, não por que eu estava nervosa, mas por que eu estava vacilante. Sentia como se minhas pernas pesassem uma tonelada cada uma, e meu coração parecia que iria saltar pela boca a qualquer momento. Minha respiração estava ofegante, mas era como se por dentro, o meu espírito estivesse feliz; e por mais que eu quisesse me entregar a essa faísca de felicidade que crepitava por dentro, a minha hesitação era maior do que essa pequena medida de alegria.

Minha mãe esperava-nos na soleira da porta com um sorriso nos lábios e com seus braços abertos, como de costume. Sorri levemente olhando bem fundo naqueles olhos que pareciam sorrir com ela. Sem me dar conta, soltei uma lágrima que escorregou sob minha face e caiu na neve alva. Como eu havia sentido falta da minha mãe. E em momento algum eu havia me dado conta disso. Sempre senti como se parte de minha alma tivesse ficado aqui, para trás; mas aqui, enquanto Emily e os outros se amontoam na varanda; percebo que toda a minha alma ficou aqui. Por que é aqui que eu nasci, cresci; é aqui que eu sempre vivi, e vai ser aqui que irei morrer. Ao lado da minha família. Pois nem uma família é perfeita; e a minha está muito longe de ser; e ninguém em toda a humanidade é perfeito. Nem eu.

E aqui, assim; é como se todas as minhas dúvidas tivessem sido respondidas e como se a vida fosse simples e fácil; como se não houvessem escolhas erradas; apenas destinos que seguem caminhos necessários. E quem sabe, todo esse sofrimento pudesse ter sido evitado se eu tivesse seguido a voz do meu coração; quem sabe, o certo a se fazer, seja eu ficar aqui. Quem sabe, essa tivesse sido a coisa certa a se fazer todo o tempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A~L~G~U~N~~T~E~M~P~O~~D~E~P~O~I~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você veio Leah!" dona Sue exclamou pela milésima vez seguida "É tão emocionante ter minha filha de volta! E ainda mais no natal! Posso ouvir o coro de alegria aqui dentro do meu coração!"

Era incrível como ela estava feliz por eu estar aqui. Desde que eu entrara por essa porta, parecia que eles precisavam de mim aqui. Quase como se eu tivesse feito falta. Mas essa é claro, apenas uma primeira impressão distinta e irrelevante; afinal, eu sabia bem lá no fundo do meu coração; apesar de odiar admitir, que não haviam sentido minha falta. Mas mesmo assim, era bom fingir.

"É, ainda bem que você voltou." Sorriu Seth para mim, levantando e colocando seu casaco. "Vem cá Leah, vamos conversar um pouco." sugeriu enquanto abria a porta da frente deixando uma brisa de ar frio entrar pela sala.

Sorri de volta e levantei-me apanhando meu casaco também, saindo logo atrás dele. Encontrei-o parado apoiado na varanda. Caminhei e me recostei de costas sob a sacada. A neve havia parado de cair e o tempo aparentava estar firme; firme como o meu temperamento.

"Pois é Leah, você voltou. Voltou depois de tanto tempo. E agora?" – murmurava Seth, calmamente.

"E agora; o que?"

"O que vai acontecer? Você vai ficar?" – ele franziu o cenho e continuou – "vai voltar?" – então levantou o olhar para mim e falou entre os dentes – "ou vai parar com as mentiras e vai voltar para o Jake?"

"Eu..." – estoquei na hora em que aquele nome foi proferido. Era como se o simples som daquele apelido me causasse sensações que nem eu compreendia. - "Como assim para com as mentiras e voltar para o" – cerrei os punhos – "Jake?"

Ele gargalhou enquanto dizia – "Todos sabem que você ainda gosta dele." – abaixei minha cabeça amaldiçoando-me baixinho.

"O que me entregou?" – perguntei ainda me xingando. Seth sorriu.

"A sua reação exagerada hoje; pela manhã. "Eu não me importo com o que você acha ou deixa de achar Jacob Black." Fala sério Leah; eu posso não entender nada sobre garotas e nem nada, mas até um idiota percebeu."

Bem no fundo eu sabia que havia feito besteira quando falei essa frase tão entre dentes, fiquei tanto na defensiva, que Seth estava certo, ficou óbvio.

"Que estúpida que eu fui." – suspirei dando-me por vencida.

"Quem sabe, você ter tido essa reação, foi uma coisa boa." – olhei para ele indignada e contemplei outro sorriso do meu irmão, enquanto ele completava – "Você eliminou todas as dúvidas. Agora todos sabem que você ainda ama ele."

"Que coisa maravilhosa não Seth?"

"Você não deveria saber disso, mas eu acho que vai ser melhor se eu te contar. Teve uma vez que ele foi atrás de você." – senti que tudo parou ao meu redor. Era como se tivessem acertado o meu coração com uma faca. Ele havia ido atrás de mim. Senti algo quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Fechei os olhos com toda a minha força e vir-me-ei. Não queria encarar Seth. Não depois disso.

"Quando?"

"Quase um ano depois da sua partida Leah, Jacob pirou. Foi quase como quando Bella contou que iria se casar. Você lembra? Então, uns dias depois dele voltar meio que ao normal, quando eu pedi a onde ele tinha ido, ele me disse. Disse que você parecia feliz; e que estava bem melhor. Que estava linda." – dizia enquanto sorria para mim.

"E por que ele não falou comigo?" – perguntei indignada.

"Jake disse que você iria voltar. Mas que quando ele te viu, era cedo. Ele disse que sentia que você precisava conquistar o mundo primeiro; e que só então iria voltar para ele."

"Eu só não consigo entender por que ele disse que eu iria voltar para ele. Quer dizer; ele não se enxerga. Ele é comprometido, e eu apesar de tudo, sei respeitar isso! Então por que ele estava tão certo que eu iria voltar **para** ele?"

"Quem sabe Leah; as coisas não sejam exatamente como você acha que são. Muito tempo passou e talvez você precise ficar ciente de algumas coisas."

Então pude ouvir que a porta se abriu tão silenciosamente como se não tivesse acontecido.

"Seth querido? Leah! Entrem, acho que está na hora."

Reneesme falou com aquela voz de sinos tal como a da tia enquanto seus cabelos balançavam levemente como se fossem feitos de seda; estampado em seu rosto havia um sorriso que somente destacava mais a sua beleza. Seth sorriu para ele e caminhou até o seu lado enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça e depois os lábios bem levemente. Fiquei de cara com aquilo; então quer dizer que eles estavam juntos? Não conseguia entender e pelo jeito meu semblante demonstrava isso muito bem; pois pude ouvir de repente uma voz rouca e quente dizer para mim:

"Sim, eles estão juntos. Já estão quase noivos; mas você deve se lembrar de como é o Edward..."

Ele falava como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, e andava como se estivesse flutuando. Observei minuciosamente todo o seu corpo, desde as pernas compridas, a barriga sempre tonificada; os braços tão fortes e ao mesmo tempo delicados; os olhos tão doces e sedutores, os cabelos arrepiados e desgrenhados como sempre; e o seu sorrido quente. Demorei-me bastante em seu sorriso. Aqueles lábios tão naturalmente curvados pareciam ter sido desenhados por algum anjo; e até o melhor desenhista de mundo teria dificuldade em retratar esse sorriso. Ele era perfeito; assim como tudo era perfeito em Jacob. E assim como eu sabia que ele me devia uma explicação.

"Pode ir começando a falar." – disparei ríspida e imponente enquanto recostava-me novamente na sacada. Jacob me imitou e pareceu pensar por um momento antes de pedir:

"Por onde posso começar?"

"Que tal pela parte de você ter ido atrás de mim?" – pedi ainda nervosa e ele somente gargalhou.

"E o que tem para se contar disso? Você já sabe."

"Por que me procurou?"

"Por que precisava saber se você era feliz realmente; precisava saber se estava bem. Precisava te ver Leah."

"E por que pensou que eu iria voltar para você?"

Encarei aqueles olhos chocolate ainda irritada com tudo isso que estava acontecendo.

"Boa pergunta. Enfim, eu simplesmente soube. Você não é o tipo de garota que iria ficar a vida toda na cidade grande. Uma hora você iria voltar sem nem se dar conta disso. Você é daqui Leah, e querendo ou não, você gosta daqui. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que você voltaria. E veja só; eu estava certo."

Olhei para baixo sem coragem e sem argumentos a mais.

"E como foi que Seth e Nessie entraram nessa?"

"Quando eu passei aquele tempo fora, Seth ia visitá-la e acabaram se apaixonando. Não sei bem da historia, mas até fico feliz. Nessie é incrível, mas não é bem o tipo certo para mim, como você bem deve saber."

Joguei meu cabelo para o lado e estava pronta para dar as costas a Jacob, quando sua mão segurou o meu pulso obrigando-me a encará-lo enquanto ele ia dizendo calma e apaixonadamente:

"Sabe Leah, pode parecer uma grande besteira, mas eu me lembro de como você estava no dia em que eu me apaixonei por você. Faz um tempão; mas eu lembro exatamente daquele dia, foi o dia em que você entrou na minha vida. E eu pensei que isso poderia dar alguma coisa. Por que Leah; tudo aquilo que você faz e todas as palavras que você diz; você bem sabe que me deixam ser ar. E quando você se foi, eu fiquei sozinho sem nada. Então, agora eu realmente penso e vejo que talvez, eu não consiga mesmo viver sem você aqui ao meu lado. Uma vez eu quase morri para te ajudar; você lembra? Na clareira contra o exercito recém criado? Você me viu quase morrendo, e naquele dia, eu percebi que talvez, viver a vida a dois seja melhor do que viver sozinho."

"Quando eu olho para você, e vejo os seus olhos, quando sinto o seu cheiro, fica difícil respirar sem enlouquecer de desejo. E quando eu fecho meus olhos e penso em você, tudo fica simples e fácil, como se você estivesse aqui comigo. Há muito tempo para decidir o final da minha vida, mas de uma coisa eu estou certo, eu quero você nela até o fim dos meus dias Leah. Você já sabe de longa data; mas repetir mais uma vez não faz mal. Leah Clearwater, eu te amo."

Ele segurava minhas mãos junto das suas; seus olhos penetrantes estavam voltados para mim e eu pensei que jamais esperaria uma declaração dessas do meu; e tão somente meu Jacob Black. Não me segurei e beijei-o. Um beijo doce e leve. Um beijo que mexeu comigo; pois era como se agora, eu estivesse completa; como se esse fosse o sentido natural das coisas, Algo óbvio e que não poderia jamais ser alterado. Sorri com esses pensamentos e aprofundei o beijo ignorando as palmas e os suspiros que vinham da porta do hall de entrada.

Agora você me pede: e o futuro?

Não interessa; mas se depender de mim, vai ser exatamente assim, apenas meus lábios nos dele e os problemas do resto do mundo que se explodam. Por que Jake pode estar certo; talvez dois seja melhor do que um.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~n~o~t~a~s~~~~~~~d~a~~~~~~a~u~t~o~r~a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sei exatamente o que estão pensando, e antes de mais nada quero pedir desculpas pela demora sobrenatural. Enfim, sei que devem estar me odiando, mas a vida de uma estudante é bem cheia; venhamos e convenhamos.

Estou tentando terminar essa fanfic e logo em seguida vou começar a postar meu novo projeto Sasu/Saku.

E gostaria de divulgar o meu blog. Não é muito famoso, na verdade é bem recente, uma idéia louca que me surgiu do nada; vá e dê uma conferida, acredite, você não vai se arrepender ok?

.com/

http: / rememberyourlife – sam . blogspot . com/

então é só. Dê uma olhadinha no meu blog, please *-* ele não morde ook? Hihiihihi

também vou disponibilizar o meu novo e-mail, já que hackearam o outro, enfim, se estiver disposto a conversar, me adicione; adoro conhecer gente nova *-*

sam _ emmanuely hotmail . com

E deixe reviews, por favor; nem que seja para me xingar pela minha falta de criatividade, pelo meu cinismo ou até pela minha demora.

Um beijão dessa garota louca que lhes escreve


End file.
